The ABC's Of A Beautiful Disaster
by Paradise Eco
Summary: Parker's family has always helped within Haven's Guard, starting with her great grandfather. Now it's her turn but with somber feelings and destressing attacks on her beautiful city. She knows there's a disaster coming and there will be blood in the end
1. Ambition

**Paradise Eco**

Sooo this is my lastest fanfiction! The idea came to me when I was sitting in my room reading a book, then I spent forever designing my charatchers and then forever writing it out! Soo I hope you enjoy, and if people reveiw I'll go on because like a good friend has said: "What's the point of writing it out if no one likes it? Better yet keep it in your mind for you to like!"

* * *

**_The ABC's Of A Beautiful Disaster_**

_Chapter One: Ambition_

Her heart was pounding in her chest, behind her a clock ticked away the seconds as she ran through the broken city carrying her Vulcan Fury around her waist. She jumped through a broken window and rolled to the wall, she pulled out her communication unit.

"I'm ten meters to go to reach the target." She whispered and put the unit away, she crawled along the egde of the floor to the stairs. She climbed the stairs with her gun at eye level, she looked through the peak hole as she turned the corner. She stepped cautionly around the second level of house, she walked into a room and glanced out a window. She put her gun on her belt and pulled out a hook, she shot the hook through the window to the next house. She slid down the wire to the next house, she left the hook and pulled out her gun shooting at an emeny. She ran down the stairs and through the door, down into an alley she slid into the street and shot at the many targets coming into veiw. "Going in for the kill!" She shouted into her communication unit, she turned a sharp corner and kept running.

_:Be careful the emeny is ontop of you!_

She looked up and saw a shadow following her, she saw the target coming into veiw. She jumped for it but the person behind her grabbed the target and shot at her, she feel on her face as the lights came on. A bunch of clapping came from the stands behind her, she sighed and rested her head in her hands as Torn came back eatting the target; a chocolate frosted cupcake.

"Nice try, Parker." Torn held out his hand to the black haired girl, she took his hand and glared at him.

"I went easy on you." Torn laughed.

"Sure you did," He took a large bit out of the cupcake and made a moaning sound, he chewed slowly and smirked. "Very good, oh did you want some Parker?"

_:Come on you two, clear the area there are alot more peps that have to train!_

Parker rolled her eyes and did what she was told, going up on the lift to the change rooms. Parker entered the female change room and opened her locker, inside were her clothing and other weapons. She took off her training suit and placed it on her hanger; on the inner wall of the locker was a picture of her family. Sitting in a chair was her black haired mother, behind her was a man wearing a Krizmon Guard uniform. Sitting on her mother's lap was herself, a spilting image of her mother.

Parker pulled out her red top that had no collar to it, she put it on and then pulled on her matching red shorts. Her shirt was too big for her she wrapped her belt around her waist, she put her Vulcan Fury (a gift from daddy) on it's hook, a small knife, and her communication unit. She slipped on her black thigh high boots and slipped a sliver handle knife ( a gift from mommy) into her boot, she tied some short ends of her hair into a ponytail to the side of her head.

"Parker!!!!!!" A male yelled outside of the changeroom. "Jeeze! It's not a fashion show!" Parker sighed and stomped out of the changeroom, Torn stood leaning on the wall. Torn wore the standard red Krizmon Gaurd jumpsuit, but with some of his own touches were added. On the middle of his right leg was a small pistol, on his shoulders were metal armour. His sliver belt had his beaten up communication unit and his Shock Gun. Torn's brown hair were pulled into tight dreds at the back of his head, every two weeks he took a day off to get them tightened. "Finally, I thought you'd lock yourself in your locker to die." Parker sighed.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?" Torn chuckled.

"Nope." Parker rolled her eyes and followed the brunette down the hall, she cracked the bones in her pinky as they traveled down the halls of Krizmon Guard Headquaters. They got to the elevator and Torn tapped his foot impaitently as the floors lit up too slowly, Parker laughed to herself and padded Torn's back.

"Patients young grasshopper." Torn shot her a glare as the elevator door opened, inside was a brunette girl holding a folders, files and disk - way too many for her to hold herself. Parker rushed into the elevator and grabbed the falling folder, Torn stepped in after her and pressed a button to the 8th floor.

"Thanks Parker, you're a life saviour." The girl had shoulder lenght hair and bright blue eyes, she wore a collar less red dress with gold trimming. On her feet were tiny ballet slippers; she brushed her brown hair out of her face and smiled. "I guess I should've choose what to carry."

"Don't push yourself Amberly," Torn said glancing at the girl. "You just got back from extended leave." Amberly blushed deeply, she took the file from Parker and rushed out of the elevator on the 4th floor. Parker sighed as the elevator doors closed.

"That's our Amberly, always pushing herself to be great."

"That's why she was on leave, if you don't remember her fainting?" Parker snorted.

"How could I forget?" Parker followed behind Torn as they walked down the narrow hallway. "But you gotta give the girl props, she has ambition."

"Yah but that's what caused the fainting and the being in the hospital for a week, she should take care of herself frist before her stupid job." Parker mocked Torn behind his back as they entered the room, inside sitting at a desk was Damas, an older friend of Parker's. He glanced up and grinned at the duo, he opened a drawer and pulled out two files. Damas also was wearing a Krizmon Guard uniform too, but over one of his soilders was a gold sash showing off his rank as Commander.

"Hello Commander Damos," Parker and Torn said together, Damos handed them both folders.

"Missions for you, just patrols. Torn, I partnered you with a newaie... show 'em the ropes. Parker, because I love you... I partnered you with Ashelin." Parker glared at Damas.

"Bastard."

"Have fun." Damas said going back to work, the two walked out and sighed.

"I hate patrols, it's boring and it's Main Town! What'd you get, Parker?"

"Um... The Bazaars. Wanna trade?" Torn laughed.

"I rather not," Parker stomped her foot and ran after Torn.

"Why not? Scared of your future wifey?" She jumped on Torn's back and tried choking him. "Come on, just say it one day! Ashelin I confess my undying love for you!"

"Get off of me you brat!" Torn shouted trying to grab Parker.

"But frist I have to destory my competion!" Parker shouted pointing into nothing, Torn sighed and put his down.

"And who might that be?" Parker looked around before whispering in Torn's ear.

"Erol..."

"EROL!?!" Torn shouted, Parker covered his mouth and hushed him.

"Don't let the Erol supporters find out!" Parker jumped off his back infront of him, she ran to the elevator and jumped in. She gave him a peace sign and winked. "Don't worry I'm on Team Torn!"

"Parker! Hold the-" The elevator's door shut on Torn before he could answer, Parker smirked and pushed all the buttons when she got the main floor.

TBC... reveiw if you like!!!


	2. Bubbly

**Paradise Eco**

yippy, 2 reveiws!!! what does that mean? The fanfiction goes on! *horns go off* Let me see, DEA... I know too well and has to be the funniest person I know. And Assassin0071 is a new person with a funny profile! Thanks both of you from the bottom of my toes!!! hehe.

* * *

**_The ABC's Of A Beautiful Disaster_**

_Chapter Two: Bubbly_

Parker rolled over and grabbed the alarm clock on her desk, she picked up the sliver box and glared at the neon green numbers. In two hours her shift with Ashelin started, a patrol shift within the Barzaars. The party centre of Haven City, she was going to need earplugs and sunglasses to sheild her eyes from the flashing lights. Parker sat up and rubbed the back of her head, her black hair was tangled in the back and had pieces of fuff in it.

"Parker, are you awake in there?"

"Go away Slim, don't you have a job to do?"

"Yup, but my frist job to get your lazy bum out of bed! Are you clothed?" Parker sat up and adjusted her tank top to a modest showing, with no bra on and only her panties on under the covers. That was the best he was getting.

"Yah, I'm modest." The door opened slightly and the lanky boy in the doorway pocketed his hands, his blue jean overalls were covered in different shades of paint. His nose was covered in freckles and panit, his hair was brown and longer then Parker's. He looked down when he saw Parker laying in her bed; his eyes traveled to the many posters of KG's and a dart board with Praxis' face on it.

"Hey Parker, will you be in tonight?"

"Um," Parker reaching for her communication unit. "I work until 10:30pm, a 12 and half hour shift... why?"

"No reason." Slim shrugged. "I'll leave the keys under the door for you, and I'll see you tomorrow mornin'?"

"Yup." Parker nodded, Slim nodded back to her and shut her door behind him. Parker yawned and sretched out her toes and fingers, she cracked her back and then her neck. Parker climbed out of bed and leaned backwards until she was touching the floor by her feet, there was another crack before Parker let her feet off the ground and walked on her hands. When she got to the door, her feet touched the ground and she pulled herself back up. She ruffled the back of her hair and yawned again; today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir," Parker said looking through the coffe stained papers, there was atleast three or more coffee stains on the man's letter from Baron Van Alen and Governor Praxis both signed. Parker knew these cases all too well. A family would get a letter stating that they haven't paid their bills, which in most cases it would be true, then they would get this letter saying they are to join the KG and live in the Slums. If they didn't agree to this, they sons would be forced to join and the choosen parent would be sent to prison.

Parker glanced up at the man, his brown hair was starting to lose it's colour and his eyes were dull. Wrinkles had already formed on his forehead and around his eyes; he wore his work clothing. The strandard yellow jacket for Construction Site Workers, under his nails were dirt and other things.

"Are you sure miss?" The man asked in a sad voice.

"Yup," Parker said stamping the letter with her name. "I can't do anything for you, you need to answer to us within 8 days or KG's will be sent to your resident and reclaim everything you have." Parker said sliding the papers to him. "Next!" Parker shouted.

A male jumped into the old man's seat, he wore a blue and yellow jumpsuit with red KG armour on his shoulders. On his head was a mask with large red eyes, his hair was bright orange and when he sat in spikes on his shoes hit Parker. The girl growled as the man leaned on the table, on his arm was a blue pin for achivement. He smirked at her; Parker rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat.

"How can I help you sir?" Parker asked sarcasticly.

"I have a leak in my house, my house is located in the Water Slums and there's water everywhere can you-" Parker reached out and smacked him. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Go away Erol." Parker snarled and typed something on the computer. "Don't you have newbie things to do?"

"Yah, but bothering you is more fun." Erol looked at the line of people and the five busy people ahead of Parker, there were only six people open and they were all busy. "Busy day eh?"

"Tell me about it, all people do is complain about their houses, their neighbours and their jobs!" Parker sighed and closed her booth. "And now I have patrol with Ashelin."

"Sounds like fun." Erol said sarcasticly, he followed Parker out of the room and down the hallway through the Palace. "I get tonight off." Parker smached Erol's chest.

"What?! How'd you pull that one off?!" Erol smirked and shrugged, Parker rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Parker!" The two turned when they heard a female yell, walking down the hall with a hip swinging walk was a girl with red hair. She wore a blue half jacket with a red tube top underneth, the blue pants she had on were tight and had pieces missing from the sides. Just like Erol's boots, then had sharp points on the toes. On her arm was red KG armour that was used to shoot, on her left side on both her arm and leg were bullets. Wrapped tightly around her right leg was her gun; anyone higher in rank then a Sergeant, a Cadet and a Private got to wear whatever they wanted.

But Ashelin Praxis, daughter of Governor Praxis, took it too far.

"Parker," Ashelin said crossing her arms. "I've been looking for you, lets get going. The faster this shift is over-"

"The faster we can ingore each other?" Ashelin glared at the black haired girl.

"Remember Officer Parker your rank within my father's army." Parker stepped up to Ashelin.

"Remember Lieutenant Ashelin, to be polite to others because they might one day have your back."

"Lieutenant Ashelin, Lieutenant Erol and Officer Parker!" A booming voice chuckled, from down the hall Damas and Amberly came. Damas in a red jumpsuit and sharppointed boots, on both his arms were his pistols and on his legs were two more guns. Over his shoulder was a gold shash sayings that he was Commander of the KG; Parker backed off of Ashelin and crossed her arms. "How are you guys?"

"Fine." Erol grumbled as Amberly came up to the orange haired man, in her arms were a couple binders and filefolders.

"Um, Erol I have a couple things for you to look into within the Slums... regarding Poppy Dust and other drugs. Also I haven't got your respond for you lastest comment written in the papers about the-" Erol sighed.

"Amberly must you be a pest?"

"Um, I- ah... no... I'm just doing-"

"Lieutenant Erol," Damas sighed. "Please go with Warrant Officer Amberly so she can do her job." Erol grumbled as he followed the no silent Amberly down the hallway, Damas sighed. "Now you two, go to work! I don't pay you to stand around! I pay you-"

"To walk around and shoot the bad guys." Ashelin and Parker said together. "We know!"

* * *

Fire blazed from the Gypsy man's mouth, behind a tiny girl in mix-matched clothing belly danced as another man played on the flute. They all wore bright colours, everytime they moved it sounded like a million coins dropping to the ground. A younger boy walked around with a hat for the people to drop money in, some dropped money and other shooed the boy away. Parker clapped to the music of another Gypsy girl dancing, she wore bright orange and deep purple. Parker personally liked the Bazaars, the festival was always going on and the markets were blowing with extoic fruits from beyond Haven's Eco Walls.

"Parker..." Ashelin growled as Parker ran to the next booth, the man was covered in black clothing and had a shal over his face. He offered the two guards fruit from his booth, Ashelin threw the furit and Parker took a bite.

"Yummy!" Parker cheered.

"I hate this part of the city, it's like a party Slums 24/7."

"Ashelin you need to let loose," Parker said bending backwards onto her hands. "Turn that frown upside down."

"You're childish."

"That's because I'm..." Parker stopped herself, if Ashelin knew how old she really was... Parker and her family would be in deep shit. Instead Ashelin resopnding to Parker's cut off comment, Ashelin moved towards a loud bar. Parker went back on her feet and ran after Ashelin, who was already half way into the bar. The bright pink sign was neon and flashing, the neon flashed acrossed Parker's pale face and Ashelin's tanned face.

"The Keyhole" Ashelin said reading the sign.

"Sounds like fun, are we gonna get drunk?"

"No," Ashelin hissed. "The music's too loud and I can smell the scent of Mushrooms." Parker sniffed the air, the the scent of lemons and fresh grass mixed in the air but the hard scent of something burning was also mixing with the scents. There was someone smoking Mushrooms, and mixing the scent with lemons. Mushroom was the thrid drug on the Drug Crimes list of Haven City, Mushrooms cause slurred speech, dizziness, dry mouth and in some cases of an overdose... death. Parker pulled out her phone to phone in other units.

"So what do you wanna do?" Ashelin shrugged.

"I can't tell if it's coming from here but I'll write in the report tonight that we did smell some. The next shift will take a look into it," Ashelin turned. "Come on, we got more ground to cover."

"Okay!" Parker pipped following Ashelin through another part of the Barzaar; a while later they entered a bar in which the bar maid slid the both a drink. Parker took a small sip of her drink and giggled to herself, tiny bubbles were popping within her mouth. Parker could feel her nose tingle as Ashelin stood and went to the other side of the bar to talk to the Manager, to get infomation about the Keyhole.

Parker leaned forward and sighed. Her family had been in the Krizmon Guard ever since her great grandfather turned 16, he was followed by her grandfather and her father. He meet her mother within the guard and they got married, had Parker and her siblings that lived in Kras City. After her father was killed in a mission to the Wasteland, her mother moved out to Kras City but Parker stayed to keep her families legacy going. She took another sip and could feel the bubbles slid down her throat, her nose twitched and she tickled the side of it.

"Parker, let's go our shift is over." Parker waved Ashelin away.

"I'm gonna stay here for a while, see you tomorrow." Parker said staring into her bubbly drink, the sharp scent of apples and flowers was in her mouth as she took another sip. The taste stayed long after when she put the drink down, she really did miss her family but she had new friends that were almost like family.

The boy she lived with, Slim, paints buildings for a living with a company that helps with races, he's lived with her since Parker found the room for rent ad. Amberly started to same day Parker did in the KG, instead of doing more fitness works Amberly's panic attacks kept her inside with paper work and building codes. Erol was Parker's frist officer that she screamed back at, he told her that she was scum and she'll never live up to the legacies that came before her... so she spit in his face.

She scrubed 56 toliets, mopped all the floors, and washed all 284 windows in the fortess.

Torn was her second Officer after the Erol thing, Parker gained her Officer rank after saving a child from a falling building which was on fire. A beam from the building did burn Parker's back leaving a mark, remembering her of her acts that day. Torn was so angry with her, he told her not go back but she didn't listen and saved the 4 year old.

Parker rubbed her drink in her hands and sighed, she hadn't seen Dash since his last failure mission to the Wasteland. To destory the Metal Head Nest, but it ended badly with Dash's whole group dying and him not showing up for work for two weeks.

* * *

Parker unlocked the door and walked into her two bedroom apartment, Slim's lights were off and there was no super left over. He wasn't home yet. Parker turned on a light and opened the window, a black and white muse jumped in from outside.

"Stupid muse." Parker growled and opened Slim's bedroom door. "I'm allgeric to you but I can't say anything because Slim will just bitch." Parker went right to her room and fell on her bed, she played with the fringe from the pillow she was laying on and hugged it tight. Her eyes searched through the darkness for her pills, when her eyes adjusted to the light; she found them. Taking off her clothing and slipping into her tank top again, Parker took the pills and fell back in her bed. She giggled to herself again when she remembered the bubbles in her mouth, each one popping on her tounge, cheeks and lips.

Only if this feeling could last.

TBC...


	3. Careless

**Paradise Eco**

I'd like to thank DEA and Assassin for their reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy after I read them. So here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to reveiw loves! xoxo

* * *

**_The ABC's Of A Beautiful Disaster_**

_Chapter Three: Careless_

The beautiful harmonic song that came from the side of the bar made Parker's heart lift, Parker's eyes were closed as the beautiful song went on. Finally the grand panio was put to good use, the untouched ivory keys of the panio were now being put into use. Each one being touched softly by the fingers of an angel, the world was hushed as the song went on. This was what true happiness was, a slomber song that played on forever... but nothing last forever. Parker's happiness only lasted 2 minutes and 56 seconds, which she was brought back to earth with a hard demand.

"Bar maid! Another round of drinks for my friends and I!" The man yelled from his table on the second floor of Calliope's Bar, Parker sighed and took the tall glasses from their standing point, she poured the toxicated liquid into the glass for the drunk Krasian Trader and his rich Haven friends. Parker need two jobs to pay for her apartment in Main Town, luckily Slim worked for a man that sold house in Main Town thus his rent wasn't that much. Parker on the other hand wasn't cheap, and she need the Calliope's Bar job to pay the other half of her rent.

"Did you here that trader up there Parker?" A platinum blonde girl asked, she wore a long purple sweater with thigh high black socks. She could've been a model but she landed a job selling drinks to men that only wanted one thing from her, thankfully Calliope had morals and refused to let Parker and her go on the stage.

"Yah I heard them," Parker said adjusting her long black sweater, the same one the other bar maids were wearing only in diferent colours. "Be careful Demo... also that was a beautiful piece."

"Thank you." Demo said taking the tray of drinks. "I'm thinking of sending in a piece to Baron Van Alen's brithday smash, all the Barons and Governors are gonna be there from all over the world!" Parker nodded, she already knew about Baron's Van Alen's party; she was in the KG after all. "Then I could play for everyone!" Parker laughed and placed the last drink on Demo's tray.

"I know you'll reach the big top Demo, but for now lets just get through this night... please?"

"'kay." Demo laughed taking the tray through the bar, past the drunken men that hooted at the lady on the stage giving a strip show. Parker sighed and washed the counter top, Calliope's Bar was located in the Slums. They only seemed to busy on this day ever since Calliope said that Tuesdays were strip tease day, one of the days Demo and herself worked. The KG stayed out of the bar so Parker was safe, but sometimes the odd KG would wander in and not saying anything to Parker.

"Parker my love, how's the money coming?" A voice said from the other side of the bar, a dark skinned lady with long brown hair came up to the counter. She wore a pink dress with a gold shash, her eyes were deep green and she was very tall. Parker sighed and poured the women a drink; the women looked around the bar and smiled. "Business seems to be booming, don't you think sweetheart?"

"Yes, Calliope." Parker said passing her boss a shot of liqour, Calliope downed the whole thing and cheered.

"Now turn that smile upside down." Calliope laughed. "I just came back from the Hip Hog Saloon and guess what? Empty... so quiet you can hear a pin drop!"

"Whoa..." Parker said washing a glass. "You must be-"

"Superior, pretentious, supercilious?"

"Arrogant?" Parker questioned, Calliope laughed.

"I like that word, arrogant. Yup, that's soo me! Thanks Parker for taking Jen's shift, she'll be so thankful. See you on the weekend?" Parker as Calliope went to her office near the bar, inside was were Calliope lived. This bar was her life, and if she ever lost it she would... well Parker refused to think after that. Calliope told Parker when she bought this house, she wanted it to be a bar and she could use all ladies to serve drinks and give out scholarships to selfless girls.

Like Demo, the scholar student that wasn't even getting paid.

Parker sighed and sretched towards the sky, only an hour left before she could go home and sleep. Then go back to working for Baron Van Alen, Damas' father. Parker sighed and leaned on the counter, Commander Damas. Growing up Parker knew Damas when he was only standing by his father, at attention, eyes forward and hands by his sides. Parker was only 10 and Damas was atleast twice her age or more, her parents took Parker to meet Baron Van Alen. Parker was from the House of Drake, a house that loyal to the House of Mar and Haven City. Ever since Haven was made, House of Drake was loyal and fought for freedom, life and the Mars. She was happy to know someone as nice as Damas growing up, he was so queit before she joined the guard -then he became a jerk dressed in fancy Commander clothing.

"Parker! Stop day dreaming and take this upstairs!" An older bar maid shouted at Parker, the black haired girl glared at the women and grabbed the tray of nachos, beer and tiny mints. Parker navigated her way through the bar and started up the stairs, the upper level of the bar smelt of Poppy Dust and beer. Parker's nose wrinkled, she hated the smell of raw Poppy Dust.

"You're drinks," Parker said passing out the glass of beer, the man slurred comments of thanks and greetings to Parker as she took dozen of tips from the men. The head man leaned the man to Parker's right, from her numbers he was on his last drink of the night before Parker called Candy and Cross in to kick the jerk out.

"Sooo that shipment of Mushrooms, Treelynn and Poppy Dust will be coming in through the Port tomorrow at midnight?"

"You know it, but keep it under your nose. I don't want the pesty KG finding out and busting me, that shit worth a good month of supplies to the junkies. I'm looking forward to getting a new house, maybe something along the coast of Kras City." The man said downing his whole glass. "And on top of that, if go to jail... you're coming wit me!"

"Here, here... then!" The men laughed and clinked glass; Parker rolled her eyes walking down the stairs.

* * *

"Ahh here it is," Amberly said opening a file, she sat on the step of the ladder connected to the 16 foot bookshelf. She read over something before flipping pages, she found a sheet and closed the file. "The Drug Lord of Haven City, aka Nics, he's wanted for shoplifting, property crime, over 100 counts on drug dealing, violence and aggression and driving while intoxicated. Pretty heffty stuff." Amberly giggled. "If you believe Nics is doing dealing with The Drug Lord of Kras City, you can cut the main vein for the druggies in Haven City!" Torn whistled.

"Wow Parker, playing with the big boys now?"

"I guess so." Parker shrugged. "But the question is can they play back?"

"I hope so, or it'll be boring tonight." Erol grumbled from Amberly's desk; Amberly winked down to group.

"Don't worry, I already talked to Commander Damas and he'll get people on it within the hour!"

"Amberly, shut up." Erol growled. "Damas doesn't work that fast, he's slowing with age." Amberly blushed and looked down, she played with her brown hair.

"But Damas is only 32 years old, and-"

_:Lieutenant Erol, Lieutenant Torn, Officer Parker, forth, fifth and sixth divison please report to war room C._

"I love being right." Amberly beamed from the ladder.

"You might not be right though, Amberly." Erol sneered as he stomped out of the room, Parker and Torn laughed.

"Oh she's soo right."

* * *

"I hate it when Amberly's right," Erol said to Parker as they crawled through the muck, behind them was a private carrying a case that Parker needed. Parker rolled her eyes and pushed away some leaves, the dirt that Parker was hoping would be dry was now damp thanks to the rain that was pounding down on them now.

"Why do you hate Amberly so much? She's an amazing worker and she loves what she does; that's the least I can say for the rest of us."

"I don't think I need to crawl around in the mud for hours while you shot down a the bodyguards of the Drug Lord-"

"And you think I do?" Parker barked back at Erol as adjusting her guns on her belt, she was surely bound to get sick crawling through the mud and rain. Why did Damas suggest Erol as her guard for the shooting? And why did Torn get the 'fun' job of sitting the Hellcat in the Gardens watching as the plan went down?

"Oh yes, hey brat," Erol said back to the private. "Guess what you're working with a daughter of the Drake House." Parker punched Erol's shoulder.

"Shut up."

"Tell me Parker, when do you think it'll happen?"

"Erol, I said shut up." Parker growled stopping at the egde of the green, tall trees and long grass covered them from being seen. Down the cement wall the Kras City Drug Lord would be dropping his shipment for Nics, and then guard will raid them, take them down... blah, blah, blah. Insert boring paper work for Parker here, and late nights going to be. Parker sighed. Yup there would be boring hours of paper work between her and Erol, lucky private. "Set it up." Parker hissed at the private, he quickly set up the stand for the gun and gave Parker the bullets. Parker took only eight, she loaded her gun and peered through the peak whole at the Nics.

The brunette man leaned casually on the towers, his body was lean and he wore a gray cloak over his suit. That was black with a rose in the pocket, for a King Pin... he did know how to dress. Parker counted each of the guards on Nics' side, he had around six and a couple of junkies that were most likely gonna help with loading and unloading. The private was already leaving the site, Erol loaded his own gun and went down lower in the mud. Erol glanced to Parker as the second air ship landed, from the inside a group of men came out some Parker remember from yesterday and other seemed new to her. An undercover guards walked around giving sound to the raid, Nics and the other man hugged.

"Nics it's good to see you." The man laughed, the Kras City Drug Lord was larger then Nics and was short with a loud voice. Parker wrinkled her nose as the Kras King Pin licked his lips, and took a bit out of the furit he was chewing on.

"As for you, Tik." Nics laughed. "Welcome to Haven City!"

"Next time let's do it somewhere more private." Tik snarled spitting his chewed apple at Nics' feet, Nics glared at Tik and snapped his fingers. His lackies started unloading the unlabled boxes, Parker locked on one guard beside Tik with a loaded peacemarker.

"Hold your fire!" Erol hissed in Parker's ear, Parker growled at Erol as he pulled out his commucation unit. "Torn! There's a kid down there, get the kid outta there!" Erol shouted into his commucation unit, Parker looked up from her sharpshooter hole. Erol was right, there was a black haired child wandering around site. She would get caught in the cross fire if Parker pulled her trigger only two seconds ago, Parker dag her nails in the mud and growled.

"So as I promised here's a month worth of Poppy Dust, Mushrooms and Treelynn. I hope you'll enjoy it," Tik said lighting a smoke, he let out a puff of smoke. "Now for what you promised me?" Nics nodded.

"Bring the load!" Nics shouted, a men pulled a cart towards Tik's men. "Thousand pounds of pure Eco Ore, 500 dollars worth of speically grown Poppy Dust." Tik sighed.

"Nics, Nics, don't you know the rules? An eye for an eye, I give you a month's worth of drugs and you give me Eco Ore?" Tik snapped his fingers. "Kill 'em." Tik's men had there guns locked and loaded, while Nics and his men stood stunned.

"Oh shit this is gonna be a drug war." Erol growled. "We should- PARKER!" Erol shouted when he saw the teen jump off the wall and onto the ground below, she ran behind the gangs and peeked around the corner. Nics was shaking now and all his men were staring at Nics, the male stepped up to Tik.

"But Eco Ore is priceless and I wanted to give it to you, my only trading partner."

"Ha! I'm not stupid, I have a man on the inside. I know there's a bomb inside that box, and as soon as we reach my base in Kras, it'll expolde taking my factory, my men and myself out." Nics was wore a stunned face as Tik walked away. "I want their blood to paint my ships." Tik said flicking his smoke onto the ground; Parker took that second to run for the child. Erol above fumbled with her gun and shot one of the men on Tik's side, letting all the other guards know it was time to fire. Erol watched through the lense of the Parker's gun as the black haired girl tackled the younger girl to the ground, Erol let out a sigh of relif as fourth, fifth and sixth divisons started to move in as Tik's ship drove away. Erol jumped down from the wall and ran to where Parker was, she was still on the ground with the child in her arms.

"Parker, I'm gonna talk to Damas to make you NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU GAVE MY A FRICKIN HEART ATTACK!" Erol shouted at her, Parker herself up and smirked at Erol.

"Sorry, kinda had to save this kid." Parker looked the child dead in the eyes. "Go home to be. Stay with your family okay sweetie?"

"'kay." The kid sniffed running off, Parker supported her head with her hands.

"To be young and innocent again, I would die happy."

"Not me." Erol sighed, he grabbed Parker's shoulder only to hear a yelp of pain in response. "What's wrong, Parker?"

"It's my shoulder." Parker hissed. "It burns."

* * *

"You're lucky the bullet grazed your shoulder." Erol said as the medic wrapped the bandage around Parker's shoulder, Parker rolled her eyes and crossed her legs at her knees. "It could've been worse."

"You're just being dramatic about it!" Parker laughed. "It doesn't hurt that much!" She nodded to the medic as he left the room, Erol sighed and shook his head. Upon arriving to the medics office, Parker was told to removed her shirt and was left sitting in her strapless bra. He offered her her shirt, she took it and sighed. "Drama queen."

"Parker seriously," Erol started when he saw the large deforming scars on Parker's back, each twisting and turning at different points on her back. He remembered that day all to well and didn't need scars to remind him, he remembered when she ran into the building and came out on a sretcher. Erol stepped up to Parker again, who almost jumped out of her skin.

"Erol seriously, you're overreacting again. I'm fine."

"Parker," Erol growled. "Just stop being so careless, do you remember what happens to every Drake?" Erol glanced to her. "You'll danger everyone if you keep acting like this?" Parker crossed her arms.

"So this isn't about my safety, it's about yours, right? Well I'm sorry if I want to defend this city to the best way body can, but I'll keep my family's code okay?"

"Have you taken a look at your back lately!?" Erol shouted back. "You could've died in that fire!"

"Not this again." Parker grumbled walking out of the office, Erol growled and followed her.

"Yes this again, I think Damas was too soft on you! I would've fired you on the spot-"

"Ah ha!" Parker said turning on her heel. "But you're not Commander, 'kay? Damas is, and you'll most likely will never be with that outlook!" Parker froze when someone wrapped they're arms around her shoulders, by the pure hatred on Erol's face... she knew who it was. He had musky colange on and she saw the chain link tattoos on his arms, she sighed. Just what she needed right.

"Erol are you fighting with my girl?" The male growled.

"This doesn't include you," Erol said through his teeth. "So piss off Dash."

TBC...


	4. Daredevil

**Paradise Eco**

ahh thank you to my friends for the jokes, and the many more to come. Which are so funny I had to leave to go to the bathroom to pee! lol. Anywho, thank you to DEA for reviewing. xoxo

* * *

**_The ABC's Of A Beautiful Disaster_**

_Chapter Four: Daredevil_

The dark skinned male, Dash, came from his lastest mission from the Wasteland. Dash was a Major, a rank higher then Parker and a rank lower then Erol. He had a full blonde mohawk and wore a the KG uniform, but he added a black vest and had holders for his weapons; guns all all his limbs. His boots were higher then Erol's and were a slivery colour; on his face was a dark that Parker didn't remember him having.

Parker sat on Amberly's desk as Dash filled out paper work from his lastest mission to the Wasteland, Erol leaned casually on Amberly's desk back towards Dash and Amberly. Dash pushed the paper towards Amberly, she looked over it and stamped it with her name.

"Okay, you're all done." Amberly said, she started typing on her computer as Dash sretched.

"Finally, anyone up for a little fun?"

"Russian roulette? You can go frist Dash." Erol suggested.

"Haha," Dash laughed humorlessly. "I heard you suck at the game, you just duck or draw up blanks."

"That's what you're mother said about last night." Dash stood up and Erol matched him, Parker and Amberly jumped inbetween both boys as they pulled out their guns.

"You two are not playing russian roulette!" Amberly shouted, panic was the main base in her voice.

"Inside atleast."

"PARKER!" Amberly screamed.

"What you don't want your walls painted red, right?" Parker smirked at the horrorifed look on Amberly's face, Parker sighed. "I know how we can end this little thing between you two." Parker smirked.

* * *

The Mar Memorial Stadium was made in the name of the Mar House, it was a sports arena for different games and battles between captured Marauders, KGs and Prisoners. Most of the time the time the stadium was used for the most current and favorite game, that required skills, bravey, and of course nerves of steels.

Racing.

Parker and Erol acted like childern in a candy shop, they ran for the fastest and more durable Zoomers they could find. Amberly and Dash walked together as the two fluttered around the garage pointing at the cars they wanted, after 10 minutes of Parker and Erol aguring over one Zoomer that Amberly said it off limits. Erol chose out a black Zoomer that had red handlebars and foot petals, on the side it said CRAZY and had a silhouette of a women. Parker chose a black Zoomer with golden stars shooting towards the back, her handlebars were gold and the helmet she grabbed was a full one with the words TRY ME written on the sides. Dash went with the sliver Zoomer with white trim, along the sides were the words FASTER and, even though Amberly begged him, refused to wear a helmet.

"Okay Erol," Dash said getting on his Zoomer. "If I win you stop hanging around Parker, and call me 'AMAZING DASH' for three weeks."

"And if I win," Erol growled back. "You'll go on a pledge of silence for a week."

"And if I win," Parker sighed driving up between them both. "You two will stop talking to each other and me, which means you have to hug and make up."

"But Parker-" Dash started but the black haired girl started her engine, drowning out Dash's voice. Erol smirked at Parker and started his own engine; in the stands Amberly sat nervously biting her nails.

READY, SET, GO!

Parker was the frist out of her holding gate followed by Erol and Dash, they went underground and they followed the neon lights that went around tight corners, and down sudden dips. Parker and Erol both took lead postions as Dash kept a close last place, Parker smirked to Erol as they flew over a gap in the race track. They came out and went over the finish line, lap one was over just as quickly as it started.

Only two more until a winner was declared.

* * *

"That was soo much fun!" Amberly cheered spinning in her stool chair, she leaned to the pouting Parker and smirked. "No one can beat Erol, and you know it Parker."

"Shut up Amberly." Parker snarled.

"I think someone's bitter about losing.' Erol grinned evily at the black Parker haired girl as Dash came over with their drinks, he placed them infront of Parker and Amberly not saying anything. Erol smirked and leaned back in his chair; Amberly took a sip of her drink as Dash sat. "I love this silence, don't you Dash?" Dash gave Erol the finger as Amberly laughed.

"Well I'm going to enjoy this," She glanced to Parker. "Don't be so bitter."

"I'm not, it's just that Erol cheated."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! You soo totally did and you can't deny it!" Parker shouted as Erol laughed.

"You're just jealous of amazing talents." Erol said. "Speaking of which, tomorrow my partner bailed on me during midnight gaurd duty at the prison. Can you lead me a hand?"

"Midnight?" Parker groaned. "But I work all day tomorrow and-"

"No problem, our lovely Amberly can change the schedule so Dash can take your shift tomorrow. Thus making you well rested for tomorrows shift. Dash say nothing if you agree to Parker's shift?" Dash pushed himself away from the table, knocking his chair over and stomped out of the bar. Amberly frowned as everyone in the bar whispered.

"Do you think he's okay with it?"

"No." Erol said taking another sip of his drink. "But who cares?"

* * *

"Hey baldy what's up?!" Parker shouted upon entering Baron Van Alen's throne room, behind her Erol, Torn and Amberly all held back a laugh. Count Veger, the offical memeber of the city's Grand Council (which included Damas, Praxis, Ashelin, Baron Van Alen and Torn.) wore a long blue trench coat over a vest with a red scarf. His pants were a gray colour, and his boots were brown. When Parker was younger Count Veger had black hair, but over the years -with age and Parker's jokes- Veger had balded.

"Mrs. Drake, know you're place." Count Veger shouted. "You've been called here on a serious matter." Parker rolled her eyes and dropped into the chair at the long table, Erol and Amberly took their places next her as she yawned.

"Yah every thing is a serious matter for you, you should lighten up a bit or else you'll go bald- oh I'm sorry you already have."

"Parker!" Praxis shouted from the farthest end of the table, beside him was Ashelin whos at beside Torn. Gorvenor Praxis, Baron Van Alen's right hand man. He wore a short red jacket and red pants, on his feet were the boots with the spikes in them. He had a full beard that was brown, and a full head of hair. The man was full out scary in some ways and in other ways, Parker couldn't help thinking of him as a lacky for Van Alen. "So some respect infront of Baron Van Alen!"

"Stop this bickering." Baron Van Alen said getting up from his throne, Parker stared at the old man as he walked down the steps from his throne. He wore a long cape that dragged across the floor, from what Parker had seen it was the offical flag of Haven City. The cape went over his head and covered a bit of his face, his aging face. Baron Van Alen was well into his 80's and living supposely well; the man sat in the chair at the head of the table. "Welcome guest. Gorvenor Praxis, Count Veger, Commander Damas, Lieutenant Ashelin, Lieutenant Erol, Lieutenant Torn, Officer Parker and Warrant Officer Amberly."

"Hello Baron Van Alen," Everyone said together.

"I would like to discuss the Grand Ceremony happening the three days from now, I've gotten many entries from the cities and I have choosen the winner; which has been contacted. Mrs. Demo." Parker smirked as Baron Van Alen went on. "Also I'll be giving out medals and naming the next Baron of Haven City," Both Damas and Praxis tensed as Van Alen glanced around the table. "I couldn't ask for a better Council then all of you, but sadly with my age I can't keep up with this city." Baron Van Alen stood. "Also look nice, since this is the last time I'll be seeing any of you without your uniforms on."

"Yes Baron Van Alen." Everyone said standing, Parker sat in her seat staring at the hanging chandelier. Tiny crystals sent light all around the room, each one sparkling by itself. Baron Van Alen smiled softly at Parker as she sat there, he leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"How are you these days Parker?"

"Well." Parker said standing, Baron Van Alen nodded and leaned his head to the side. Using his left hand to hold up his head, Parker heard him sigh loudly.

"I've seem to aviod the curse for years now."

"I can tell," Parker said leaning on the table. "Tell me your serect?"

"Don't go running into a battlefield?" Van Alen replied sarcastically. "What would your mother and father say if they saw you today Parker?"

"Put some pants on?" Parker laughed, she sat ontop of the table and looked down at her boots. "I dunno. Sometimes I wish my father was here so he could see, atleast, that I'm keeping things going." Van Alen nodded. "But I also wish my mother would see me too, showing that the Drake curse was wrong and that I can live through anything." Parker whinced at the flash backs her brain sent her.

"PARKER!" Count Veger shrieked from behind her, Parker almost jumped out of her skin when Count Veger came up beside her. "Leave Baron Van Alen alone! He's very busy, go don't you have duties to do?" He slid a sliver enevlope over to her, Parker stared at the thing with curiosity. The sliver enevlope had fancy letting with Parker's name in black, it was stamped with wax that was red. "Please leave him to his business." Parker pocketed the note and waved by to Baron Van Alen, who waved back sleepily.

"Hey Veger," Parker shouted back to him as she entered the elevator. "Your so bald, I can see what your thinking."

"PARKER DRAKE, GET OUT OF HERE!" Veger shouted as the elevator door closed.

TBC...


	5. Echo

**Paradise Eco**

yah that's right peps, Vancouver has the olympics!!! suck it in!!! I must say as the counrties came in I couldn't help but laugh! Please welcome Jamaica and there's only one guy on the whole fricking team! My anut in jamaica called me and she yelled "What's a jamaican doing at the winter olympics? We have no snow here!" which is kinda true, but eh each his own right? But when Australia, USA and China entered the olympics I was impressed by their people. But of course I'm a canadain girl sooo... GO CANADA!!!

* * *

**_The ABC's Of A Beautiful Disaster_**

_Chapter Five: Echo_

The Slums will never rest.

With Nics behind bars and the promise of the drugs gone, Haven's druggies are on egde. Looking for a rush anywhere and from any body, the streets are now dangerous for people that walk and live in Haven. Hores roam the streets trying to find their next fix, for their pimps and for themsleves. Within a week of Nics and his mens arrest, the murder, rape, robbery and suicide rate went up 10 percent; but in this world everyone wants power... and Drug Lord Tik wanted to control Haven too.

Three men from Kras City wandered the streets just outside the Slums, behind them a lacky pulling a cart of 'flower seeds' for a local seller. The men, all in muscle shirts and black pants, walked down the bumby road to the local store where the buyer was. They pushed through the iron doors and heard loud music with a beat pumping through the stores, a man behind the counter danced shaking his but to the music. He lanuage wasn't one the men knew, and his voice was nasaly. The men dinged the bells on the counter, causing the man to turn and smirk at them.

"We're looking for..." The man glanced behind him. "DeD."

"DD? Ya wanna speakin ta DeD? DeD!!! Ya has costumers!" The man shouted, another man came out pushing the beaded curtain out of the way. He cheered and hooked arms with the man, they danced around each other before giving each other high fives and singing in abnormally high voices. "Thus is DeD? Whatca wanna?"

"We have the flower seeds, for Haven City's growing. Right from Kras City."

"LALALALALA!!!" Ded shouted grabbing hold of the man's shirt, he held his head and started making gun shot sounds behind his teeth.

"He sees 'em comin!" The man shouted. "Tha ones in red! Wit they guns and theys willa killa us all!!!" The man shouted as Ded got on the table, he put his fingers to his head and started crying. "Theys killa our families and lilla jimmo!" The man started to cry too.

"Um..." The men said looking at each other. "Just give us our dough and we'll be on our way."

"He wants tha money!" The man laughed dancing with Ded. "Let's give him tha money!"

"Wait!" Ded shouted. "Theys comin'!!!!" Ded cried, the men looked behind them and had panic, fear and annoyance in their eyes.

"How long do we have?"

"Um..." Ded and his buddy said before ripping off their fake faces, showing a female and a male KG behind the counter. "I'd say in two seconds." The men looked confused as the two KG's pulled out their guns. "Krizmon Guard, freeze."

"They're gonna run," The female giggled.

"No they're not."

"Oh yes they are." The female said as the men ran out of the shop, the female jumped over the counter. "You owe me a dollar, Erol."

"Shut up Parker." Erol snarled back tackling one of the men's lackies to the ground, Erol shoved his gun into his skull. "Move and I'll shot! Parker, I'm calling for-" Erol looked around the mock store they had set up to catch drug dealers, to find that Parker was already gone. He sighed, he knew where she was already after.

Outside Parker pointed her gun at the main dealer, he jumped on the cart and drove away from the shop. Parker ran over to a parked Zoomer and jumped on, she raced after the dealer through the Slums and into the Port where the Airship waited for him to board. Parker hit the gas and held onto her gun, she took a deep breath and dove into the water of Port as her Zoomer smashed into the Airship. Above the murky waters, Parker could see the firey explison. Pieces of metal, bodies, and drugs went flying into the air; thick smoke rose into the air as Parker surfaced to face town folk hundling around to watch the firey wreckage sink.

* * *

"Hello sweet hearts!" Parker cheered into the mircophone of the prison level -4, underground level -4 was housed murders of all kinds. Erol rolled his eyes and fell into his chair, from 10pm to 7am this was gonna be a long ass shift with Perky-Had-I-Eight-Coffees-Before-I-Cam-On-This-Shift- Parker. She wasn't gonna need any boosters tonight, but for Erol he had 2 litters of coffee ready. "On shift tonight is your favorties! Lt. Erol and Officer Parker! Let's have a crisp and clean night ladies! P out!" Parker shouted trying off the P.A. system, she sretched and pulled out a magazine. "So Erol, now it's time for our lovely quizes, are you ready?"

"Parker I told you last time, I'm not doing those stupid-"

"Are you short tempered?" Parker thumbed to the page and pulled out a pen. "Question number 1, Do you try for perfection in everything, and see that others do the same?"

"I'm not answering any of your questions!" Erol shouted.

"Yes," Parker said ticking off a box. "Number 2, Do you stick to work and time schedules strictly and expect others to do the same?" Parker paused. "That's a yes!" She cleared her thoart. "Number 3, Do memories of old heartbreaks anger you?"

"You anger me."

Parker laughed out loud. "I guess that's a no. Okay, number 4. Do you raise your voice when getting angry?" Parker's green eyes looked over the magazine to Erol's gold eyes, Erol rolled them and nodded. "Do you react with anger without giving a thought?"

"Parker, I told you-"

"Yup." Parker said checking off the box. "You know what, to make this easier on the both of us I'll just check yes for all of them." She stood and walked over to Erol, she sat on the arm of his chair and smirked. "You are short tempered, hmm, what I surpize. Your temper controls you. You are emotional and your emotions overcome your intelligence. Bring more control over your emotions and your life will become better and you will have more happiness and fun."

"Parker..." Erol said as she crossed her legs.

"Erol you need to let loose some more, party hard and let your emotions go!" Parker cheered.

"Any suggestions?" Erol grumbled taking another sip of his coffee. "Like spending the day chasing after drug dealers?" Parker pouted.

"Next time you chase after them," Parker got off the arm rest and walked back over to her seat. "I was just doing my duty to Baron Van Alen." Erol leaned back in his chair.

"Baron's getting old." Parker thumbed through her magazine.

"Hmm, really? I didn't notice."

"Parker, the mans almost 90 years old?!"

"Really? I thought he was in his mid 70's." Parker said sitting down on the control boards. "Time sure does fly."

"He's a coward and you know that." Erol growled standing, Parker clenched her fist on the egdes of the magazine. "Parker Drake, put that magazine down! Van Alen is the only family you have in Haven and he hides behind his guardies, lies and of course you!"

"Erol shut up!" Parker shouted dropping her magazine. "You know nothing of being what we are! You have no hounor in your family! Stop being jealous! Van Alen has rights to hide behind them, he wants to live to tell our stories!" Erol stared at Parker blankly.

"Parker, I'm not jealous of you. So should envy me sometimes, I know my family and my fathers and brothers have died with hounor on the battle field. With gun in hand and blood that stained the earth!" Erol curled his fists into balls as Parker looked away.

"Piss posh, Erol." Parker growled. "You're family meanings nothing to Haven, just Slummers that somehow made a different within rank-" Erol grabbed Parker and threw her to the floor, Parker let out a yelp as Erol pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"How can you talk so bluntly about my family? You know nothing about the struggles, I had to face to get to where I am! And you Mrs. Drake, slide up the ranks without any struggles."

"Erol..." Parker whispered, Erol lowered his gun and sighed.

"Don't speak Parker, go and check on the prisoners." Parker stared at Erol as he turned back to the control boards, Parker stood up and dusted herself off and walked down to the prisoners jail cells. With two prisoners to a jail cell, the frist couple cells were sleeping and others were passing dope back and forth to each other. They hid the smoke from them when they saw Parker walk by; it wasn't Parker's duty to search for drugs, porn or weapons... and she wasn't gonna start anytime soon.

Parker's head turned back to Erol at the command desk, his head was down and he wasn't doing anything. When Parker found out that her uncle was Baron, she thought it was the most amazing thing on the planet. The Drakes were finally above the Mars in some way, taking a higher rank then Damas and his father. When Damas and Parker's fathers died in a battle in the Wastelands; Damas was next in line for throne or someone else more suitable. Van Alen had been living forever, dodging bullets and assassins. But hell have no fury like Parker's mother, when she found out that her husband was dead and his brother was still alive.

She went nuts.

She thought just like Erol, with Baron Van Alen locked up and hidden from the actions... he'll never die. That's when she left with Parker's step brothers and sisters, leaving Parker -one of a pair of Drake that she gave birth to- and her brother in Haven City.

Parker glanced down to one of the cells, she could hear groaning from it and could hear some soft laughter too. Parker drawed her gun and stepped up the cage, she dialed in the password for the cell and stepped in.

"Officer Parker, on your knees!" She said pointing her gun around the dark cell, close to the bars she could see fresh blood and a blood hand next to it. "Drop your weapon you used to kill this man, now."

"Why should I drop it? I did you guardies a favour. I killed him so you don't have to." The man in the dark said out loud, Parker's body froze at the sound of his voice. The man chuckled and moved off his bed, Parker didn't move as he came towards her. "Nightmares still bothering you, Parker? I know my fate Parker, Baron Van Alen's gonna hang me anyways." Cold fingers wrapped around Parker's wrist and then around her waist, Parker didn't scream or move as the man came closer to her body. "Drop your weapon Mrs. Drake." Parker's gun slipped out of her fingers, sending a bullet bouncing around the cell.

"Parker?" Erol's voice echoed from the P.A. system. "Are you okay?" The man lend Parker to his bed, he sat her down on the egde and picked up her gun.

"I heard what you said to Lt. Erol, crimes like that cannot go unpunished." The man chuckled. "Is this how the great Drake legion ends? Death in a cell with a dead murder on the floor, and a mad man pulling the trigger?" He cocked the gun. "Say hello to your father for me." Parker's leg went up at the last second, knocking the gun out of his hand and letting the bullet go outside the cage. Parker tackled the man to the ground and pulled out the tiny dragger in her boot, she pressed the dull side to his neck.

"Don't you dare turn my father's gun on me!"

"Daddy's girl still upset about Daddy's death?" The man chuckled. "Get over it Parker, it was 3 years ago! Even your mother's move on! Just wait, Van Alen gonna be gone soon too, then you... and then Vevo."

"You bastard!" Parker shouted jamming the dragger into his chest, she pulled out the blade and then stabbed him again. Someone behind her grabbed her shoulders and pulled her off of the man, he threw her on the bed and got ontop of her. Parker struggled against the powerful body above her, the groaing from the man on the floor turned into sobs. "Get off of me!" Parker screamed twisting her wrist.

"I'm not until you calm down, Parker you need to breath. You have to collect yourself, I called in help. It was self defense, okay?"

"Death follows the Drakes wherever they go," The man chuckled. "No matter what they do, death is always knocking and it'll soon swallow her whole." The man sighed. "But death given to me by a Drake will send me right to hell, where her blasted race was created from. See ya in hell Parker, I'll say hi to daddy for you."

"AHH!!" Parker cried struggling against the hold of her body, Erol pressed Parker's body down harder and turned looking her in her bright green eyes. He could see the liquid leaking from them even in the dark, death was gonna grab Parker one day... until that day Erol, made a vow to protect Parker from it until he was dead.

Or until she killed him for fighting with Dash.

TBC...


	6. Grist

_"But I see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show your true colors... true colors are beautiful, like a rainbow."_

_By: Cyndi Lauper - True Colours_

* * *

**_The ABC's Of A Beautiful Disaster_**

_Chapter Five: Grist_

The buzzer rang from Parker's apartment's front door, under a bunch of blankets, pillows and Zia -Slim's muse. She glanced up from under her pillow and grabbed her alarm clock, the digtal numbers read out 3:25 in the afternoon. After her dramatic cell party that she had with Erol, the prisoner and herself, Commander Damas gave her a couple days off after Van Alen's birthday party.

"Parker!" Amberly squealed from behind the door. "Let us in!"

"The doors open!" Parker shouted, she heard the door open and people come in. Parker stayed underneth her pillow and listened as her bedroom door open, she heard a soft giggle and felt someone pick up the pillow ontop of her head. Amberly's angelic face was shadowed by the afternoon sun shining into Parker's room, the black haired girl groaned.

"Good afternoon Parker!" Amberly said in a cheery voice.

"Amberly go away."

"I rather not." I said yanking the blankets off the bed, Parker screamed and covered herself with hands.

**"AMBERLY! WHAT IF I WAS NAKED!?!"**

"But you weren't." Amberly giggled, she sat on the egde of the bed and crossed her legs. Her red dress falling over her knees and covering her legs, she pushed back a little piece of brown hair and smiled. "Soo I brought over some dresses for the dance tonight," Parker snorted and picked a little feather out of her hair, Zia sretched on the floor and jumped out the window. Making a banging sound outside, another muse made a meow and it went silent.

"I'm not going... everyone will be watching me."

"Come on Parker..." Amberly said sighing. "You have to go! I want to dance with you, and plus if you don't get out everyone will start make rumours!" Amberly smirked. "And plus don't you wanna dance with Torn?"

"Torn?" Parker questioned. "Why would I-"

"Oh come on Parker, you can see it from space. You and Torn are meant to be together," Amberly giggled. "Don't worry I won't tell Ashelin, even though I would love to put her in her place on of these days."

"Yah you keep thinkin' that Amberly." Parker said getting out of her bed, she snapped her neck and leaned backwards until she touched the floor. She pulled her feet off the ground and stood on her hands, she heard a crack as she walked over to the door. She got back on her feet and yawned, she sighed and glanced back at Amberly. "Come on, let's go and get this over with so I can sleep some more."

* * *

Outside lights flashed in diferent colours and pattrens over the sky, everywhere you looked there were fabulous looking people. Dressed in glittery gowns and crips black suits, KG, Noblemen, Ambrassdors, and a child's chior all laughed outside of the palace. A recivced the offical red invation from Baron Van Alen, inviting them to his 89th birthday party. Classical music from inside the palace played on repeat; Baron Van Alen was inside in his thorne room. Count Veger adjusting the rose in his front pocket, he wore a black suit that had a long tail in the back. Baron Van Alen played with the choker he hand in his pocket, the amulet was three crusors spinning in the same direction. Just like Mar's amulet but with three, Van Alen sighed.

"Are you ready sir?" Veger asked turning the the Baron, he sighed and shook his head.

"The door's haven't even opened yet... I'm gonna stay here for a while more."

"Okay sir," Count Veger said going to the doors.

"I'll send for you."

"As you wish." Veger said closing the doors, Praxis leaned on the wall by the doorway. A smirked on his face, he wore a black suit with a dark purple tie. In his pocket was a pure white lily, a simple symbol of his late wife. Mother of Ashelin who was murdered; Veger nodded to Praxis and walked down the hallway together. "He'll be announcing his sucessor tonight..." Veger smirked.

"I know..." Praxis said going into the elevator.

Outside in the twilight of the day, Dash stood in a white suit. He had a simple red rose in his pocket. He let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette, Torn waved away the smoke. He stood wearing a black suit, his jacket open. In his pocket was a purple Chrysanthemum, he leaned casually on the stone pillar near the doors to the palace. Standing off to the corner was Damas, in black pants and a black vest in his pocket was a lovely dasiy from his son.

"You clean up well Slummer." Dash said throwing his smoke on the ground, Erol rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The last thing he wanted to do was be here for Baron Van Alen's party, he rolled up the selves of his dress shirt. Torn tugged on the loose tie Erol was wearing, the boys all looked each other and sighed. They all really did wish they were back in their uniforms and somewhere then here; a camera man snapped a shot of an Ambrassdor from Kras City.

A hellcat crusier came up and the back opened, Ashelin stepped out first in a strapless black dress. On the left side was a silt to her tigh, her long red hair was put into a bun and was held together by chopsticks. Ashelin saw the boys at the enterance and she knocked the back of the cruiser, out came Amberly in a long pink dress. It was strapless and her hair was up in a twist, she waved to the boys. Amberly helped another girl down, she had long platinum blonde hair. She wore a halter red dress with glitter on the rim of her dress, she blushed and smiled.

"That must be Demo." Torn said making his way down the staircase, the boys sighed and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Amberly was shouting and pulling on a green gloved hand, Demo took another hand and Parker jumped down. She wore a black dress with a green and gold sash on her shoulder, she pouted and crossed her arm only to have Demo and Amberly drag her towards the boys.

"Hello." Ashelin said taking Torn by the arm. "Where's your gift for Van Alen?"

"On the table... where's yours?" Torn asked.

"My father has it." Ashelin said making her way up the stairs, pulling Torn up with her.

Demo bowed low to Dash, she looked up to him and smiled. "Major Dash, it's nice meeting you." Dash took her hand and kissed it, Demo's face flushed as Dash pulled her up.

"Such beauty and grace, but let's stop talking about your panio playing and talk about you?" Erol and Parker both rolled their eyes as Demo followed Dash inside, his hand slipping down her back towards her but.

"Prev." Parker growled as Amberly jumped on Damas.

"Where's your son?"

"Inside with Shappo."

"Let's go then!" Amberly said grabbing her skirt in one hand and Damas by the other, she ran up the stairs leaving Parker and Erol at the bottom of the staircase. They glanced to each other and grinned, Erol took Parker by her arm and lead her up the stairs. Parker leaned to his ear, her curled hair brushed his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"You look rickdiculous," Parker giggled into his ear.

"As do you." Erol said back entering the grand ballroom, circle tables were dotted all around the room. Each other them having a four stick candle centre piece, all blazing high with a wick of orange fire. The table clothes were light blue with dark blue at the bottom, all the chairs were white and had metal legs. In the corners pillars were decorated with light blue lights, all shining brightly.

"Look!" Parker said pointing up at the chandelier hanging from the top of the the room, light blue crystals all winked down at all the guest as the rising moon shone off of them. Large glass doors were all open letting in the cool air from the north, on the dance floor Parker saw people dance and chat. Parker took Erol's hand and ran out onto the dance floor, she grabbed Amberly and spun the brunnette around.

"This is amazing!" Amberly screamed and went on dancing, she looked to Erol and Ashelin talking off to the side. Parker winked at Ashelin and the red head gave her a dirty look, she spoke rather harshly to Erol making gestures to Parker and Amberly.

"What's up with Ashelin?"

"What's not up with the prissy bitch?" Amberly said taking Parker's hand. "Come on the service is about to begin!" Parker nodded and followed Amberly to the table, sitting on Amberly's left and Torn's right she could see the stage. Erol and Ashelin both sat down, Ashelin crossed her arms over her chest as a servant set down a tall wine glass. Turmpets sounded all around and everyone stood, off to the side Baron Van Alen entered into the room. Everyone held their glasses high when the Baron got on stage, the child's choir from Kras City started to hum.

"Long live Baron Van Alen." Someone shouted from the back, and everyone in the room yelled it too. Parker smiled and took a sip of her wine, Amberly sniffed the glass and made a face.

"I like virgins." Amberly whispered to Parker.

"I'm sure you do." Torn whispered back as Baron Van Alen got to the stand, he lowered the mircophone and smacked his lips.

"To join me on stage for our city's oath and song, I invite the founding houses of Haven City. The house that built Haven city, and lived to keep the morals right. Please help me welcome to Mar House." Everyone clapped and hooted. "Repsenting the Mar House is Commander Damas Mar." Damas came came up from the side and got up on stage, Amberly whistled and waved her hands in the air. From above a large white flag fell with the two crusor symbol of the Mar House.

"Go Damas!" Amberly shouted.

"The house has saved Haven many times, taking care of keeping the Mar Houses' morals safe and all of the people that live within the walls. Please give a warm welcome to the Praxis House!" A few claps were heard from the back as Grovner Praxis made his way up the stage, once again the white flag fell showing the KG symbol of two eyes looking out. Ashelin clapped and held her glass up to her father, and to the flag.

"Long live the House of Praxis!" She shouted above everyone else.

"Finally the house that, from birth, they give their sweat, blood, tears and life for Haven City. Trying to make Haven better step by step, minute by minute and it said that every memeber is sworn to die of Haven soil. Give a warm welcoming to the Drake House." Down fell a flag of three crusors like the Mar's, all spinning in the same direction. Everyone was clapping and Erol looked back to Parker, she stared at the flag as Amberly hugged Parker. "Please give a hand to my niece, Parker Drake."

"That's you!" Amberly screamed as Parker put down her glass and made her way to the stage, she came up and stood under the flag beside Damas.

"I give you," He pointed to Damas. "The Creators," He pointed to Parker. "The Sustainers and," He looked directly at Praxis, who's head was high. "The Destroyers of Haven City." An up roar of appluase came from all around the room, Parker looked right to Praxis who's face twisted with anger. He clenched his fist as the beautiful panio music came from the cornor of the room, Parker took a deep breath in as Demo went on playing. The beautiful sound from the panio went through the whole room, sending the much needed calm vibes into everyone. When the song was over the child's chior hummed softly, Praxis kept his clenched fist at his sides and he glared towards Baron Van Alen. When they stopped singing, Van Alen smiled.

"Long live Baron Van Alen!" Someone cheered from the back, everyone joined and Baron Van Alen glanced back at Parker. She nodded towards him as everyone went queit.

"As you all know... with age comes death and my death is upon me. Which means I have to name the next Baron," Van Alen sighed. "I spent many days thinking about this matter, and after looking at the flags, hearing my people, seeing all of you and most of all," Van Alen looked back at Parker. "Seeing my brother's beautiful daughter... I, Baron Van Alen, name Commander Damas Mar of the House of Mar as the next Baron." There was a up roar of cheering, Parker looked to Damas and smiled at him but on Damas' face was pure terror. Van Alen got off the stage and walked towards one of the glass doors leading outside, Praxis, Damas, Count Veger and Ashelin all ran to the Baron's side. Parker jumped off the stage and ran right to her table, Torn's glass was smashed on the floor.

"What's going on?" Parker shouted over the music.

"The Baron was suppose to name Praxis as Baron!" Amberly shouted, Erol, Torn and Dash all rushed to the doors. Parker grabbed Amberly's arm and ran to the doors, when they got outside Praxis was yelling at Van Alen.

"How dare you declare the the Praxises the destroyers! What has that brat done for us recently?!" Praxis said pointing to Parker, the black haired girl's fist curled and she went right up to Praxis.

"Excuss me? How dare you say that about the Drakes!? If I clearly remember that ceremony in there, you have no right to talk to anyone like this." Parker crossed her arms. "Since you will destroy Haven in the end."

"Why you-" Praxis started but was cut off by Ashelin stepping between her father and Parker, Ashelin glared down at her.

"Don't talk to my father like that."

"Ashelin," Parker sighed. "Shut up." Parker walked to Baron Van Alen and sighed again.

"Old man," Praxis said stepping up to Baron Van Alen. "You said I was going to be the next Baron, not this trash here." He said motioning to Damas, the man glared at Praxis as Veger stepped up.

"He's right my Baron, you did promise Praxis the role."

"I say alot of things." Baron Van Alen said and looked to Parker, he patted his leg and Parker walked over to him. She dropped to her knees in front of him, Van Alen pulled out a choker with the symbol of the Drake's on it. In the full of the moon. He took Parker's gloved hands and placed the choker in her hands, he closed them and kissed her hands. "It was your fathers, after he died your mother found it in the will. I've been trying to find a perfect time to give it to you," Van Alen patted her hands. "Now live up to the name... and try to break this ugly cruse that has the hold on the Drake's hearts."

"Yes Baron Van Alen." Parker said standing.

"Well I'm tired," Van Alen said sighing. "Go and party it up, I'll see you all later for the cake cutting." Van Alen stood and walked away, everyone grumbled before going back to the party.

"Hey." Amberly said stepping up to Parker, behind Amberly was Torn and Erol. "Do you wanna blow this place?" Parker laughed and put the thick choker on her neck, she pulled off her gloves and smirked.

"I thought you would never ask." Parker laughed taking Amberly's hand and running towards the exit, both the boys followed leaving Commander Damas with his family and the KG, Noblemen, and Ambrassdors.

* * *

"Come on Drake," Erol said getting on a zoomer, Parker got on a different one and smirked at Erol. "Let's have a rematch."

"Don't worry Erol," Parker said tossing Amberly her high heels and gloves. "You'll taste my dust and love it."

"In this lane we have Lt Erol," Torn said looking to Parker. "And in this lane we have Officer Parker! A race around the city and-"

"READY SET GO!" Parker shouted and hit the gas on her zoomer, Erol hit the gas right after her and chased the girl around the corner. Amberly laughed and started jumping in one spot, Torn sighed and leaned on the wall.

"You know they aren't coming back right?"

"I know." Amberly giggled. "That's what makes me so giddy, maybe they'll hook up tonight?" Torn chuckled.

"Doubt it." Torn said turning on his heels and walking towards the gardens, Amberly grabbed her skirt and ran after Torn. When she finally caught up with Torn, she jumped on his back and smirked. He glared up at her as she jabbed him with her shoes.

"Ride into the night pony! Let's go!"

"Get off Amber," Torn growled.

"I'm sorry Tornie," Amberly said laying her head on his shoulder. "Amberly is tired."

"Don't you dare fall asleep." Torn growled. "I'm pretty sure you can walk home."

"I rather not." She giggled. "Now giddy up!" Amberly shouted.

Near the farming section of the city, Erol now was on the ground staring up at the sky. Around a tight corner, he smashed up his ride and it tied around a tree. His tie was near the palace grounds, and he was pretty sure that his shoes had fallen off somewhere in the middle of Main Town. The moon was above him shining brightly as a single cloud passed by it, off somewhere he could hear to people yelling at each other. In another direction was the Bazaar, where the real parties were happening -illegal but parties atleast.

"Crashed your ride I see." Parker laughed as she dismouted her ride, she laid down beside Erol and let out a sigh. The cool grass pricked her skin as her fingers grazed Erol's shoulder, Erol sighed and moved a little closer to Parker.

"Parker what do you see when you looked at the sky?"

"I see stars, the moon and the blanket of darkness that the stars cling to. Why?" Erol sighed.

"No reason... they're beautiful aren't they?"

"Yah..." Parker said sitting up a bit. "Do you think Van Alen made the right choice?"

"Yah... like he said Praxis would be a destroyer, can you really agure with the Baron?" Parker smirked at Erol, the red head sighed. "Never mind."

"Did you get a sliver letter?" Parker asked, Erol nodded and sighed.

"The meeting is in a couple days... are you gonna go?"

"I don't know." Parker said sighing, she looked back at Erol and smiled. Parker sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs, she put her chin on her knees and sighed. "Baron Damas." Parker said in a sad voice. "Kinda fits, eh?" Erol nodded and sat up, he leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes on the sky. Suddenly all around them water started to spit up from the ground, Parker squealed and Erol started laughing. They were afterall laying very close to the fields, and the Farmer's were gonna water their fields sometimes soon. Erol grabbed Parker's hand and ran out of the field, both laughing and screaming as they got soaked by the hoses that sprayed water all over the place.

"Now that was fun." Erol said wipping his brow off his face.

"Sure it was." Parker said ringing out her dress, she blew a piece of her messy hair out of her face. "If you like almost being drowned."

TBC...

* * *

**Paradise Eco**

so there you go, I hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to press that magic button off to the side! I guess it's safe to say that'll I'll update this thing every sunday, oh yes and the meaning of Grist you ask? Well (from dictionary. com) it means... _something employed to one's profit or advantage, esp. something seemingly unpromising_ Paradise out!


	7. Foolish

**Paradise Eco**

soo there;'s 26 chapters to this lovely story and it's following the ahplabet but as most of you can see, I went a, b, c, d, e, g... yeah I think f comes before g sooo... taadaa here's the f chapter!!! :) i should go back to grade 1 and learn them all over again... ontop of that i've been dying from the flu *over dramatic* but i'm fine now!!

* * *

_**The ABC's Of A Beautiful Disaster**_

_Chapter Seven: Foolish_

Parker slammed her locker closed, the last couple of days were filled with shit missions of a muse being stuck in a tree to someone elderly man falling down the Mar Staduim. If she had another mission tomorrow that was about a little girl falling off her bike, she would kill someone and give the KG something to do. Parker left the female locker room to find Dash standing outside, he smirked at her as she walked past him. Dash laughed and followed her, he went into his bag and pulled out a folder.

"My lovely Parker, how are you on this night?"

"Tired. Bored. Angered. Murderous." Parker growled as she stepped into the elevator, in her bag was her work uniform since she was covering for Demo who called in sick. Her paycheck was going to fat from before ends of the city, the workforce and the palace.

"Ahh a love a girl who... angered." Dash said in a seductive tone, he ran his fingers down the uncovered flesh of her arm. Parker rolled her eyes and reached down for her gun, pointing it at Dash's temple the dark skinned man stepped back. "Ahh your father's always cold gun," The cold metal of the gun was put down by Parker, she hooked it onto her belt. "What did he call it? Bloody Merry?" Dash chuckled. "Such a silly thing to name your gun after your wife," Parker glared at Dash. "A wife that didn't want you... don't you only have two of his bullets left?" The elevator door opened as a gun shot was fired, everyone watched as Parker walked out of the elevator. Inside the elevator a terrorfied Dash was on the floor, a bullet from her other gun going through the celing. "Bitch." Dash snarled as Parker clocked out and left the palace, outside Parker put up her umbrella and walked down the stairs.

Now that she outside, Parker was a normal cizten. She walked into a store, inside were different things for your house. Beding, beds, couchs and carpets; the man behind the counter wore a suit with a stained tie. He nodded to Parker as she ran to the bathroom; she locked the bathroom and pulled off her KG uniform. She stuffed everything into her bag and pulled out her barmaid uniform, slipping into the black dress and red stockings she tied her short hair into a bun. When the opened the door, she peeked out into the store. Like always it was empty at night, she stepped out and walked by the counter; the man taking a cat nap. Parker smirked and stepped outside, putting up her umbrella she made the long walk from the palace to the outter rims of the Slums.

Inside Calliope's Bar, the dark skinned women waved to her. Parker ran to the bar and passed her her bag, Calliope took the bag and passed her a tray, apron and Demo's notepad.

"Ya down here tonight, 'kay? Just wipe down tables, take orders and I'll make the drinks." Calliope shouted. "And Parker, smile!" Parker gave Calliope a fake one and turned, the smile coming clean off her face. She walked around the tables of drunken minors -Calliope thought checking ID was lame- business men, and Slummers. Parker stopped by a group of men who cheered on the dancer, she pulled out her pen.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Mhmmm..." One said as he looked past her to the stage. "Your ass on that stage?"

"Sorry we don't have that on the menu, how 'bout my foot in your ass?"

"Only if your naked sweetcheeks." The man slurred as his friends laughed, Parker rolled her eyes and went back to the bar.

"Three non-acholoics." Parker said as the girl onstage bowed, she came off the stage as Calliope went on the stage.

"That was Inky, don't forget to tip!" Calliope said laughing. "Now we're going to slow it down a bit and bring out Hartlet." Parker sighed and took the tray, she walked back to the men as a pumping beat went through the club. The downed their drinks, not noticing the low levels of liqour in them. She went another group of men who order a bunch of fancy drinks, Hartlet ws very good on the stage. Dancing and only taking off her dress, she didn't removed any other articile of clothing as she danced. Parker placed down the men's drinks to them as Hartlet came up to her, Hartlet's brown hair was shiny as the danced sang into the mircophone.

Parker put down her tray and followed Hartlet to the stage, she stepped up and took Hartlet's hand. The beat switched up to a reagge beat, a drums beat filled the whole bar as Hartlet spun Parker to the ground. She came up and spun Harlet, she passed Parker the mike who threw it to the DJ. He laughed and spun the track to the drums, Hartlet danced out into the crowd dancing with drunken men or with the other girls. Calliope came onto the stage and took the mike from the DJ, she started to sing to the reagge beat as Parker went back to sealing drinks. Every once in a while she would dance with one of the girls, before going back to mixing, pouring and sealing drinks.

Once her shift was over, at 1:30am, Parker was tired. Some of the partiers were still dancing, thanks to drugs, but other were already heading out with the group they came in with or a hopeful one night stand. Parker folded her apron as Calliope counted the till, she smiled as the bouncers put up the chairs.

"Nice shift Parker, the place was really pumping right?" Parker nodded and shouldered her bag, she winked at Calliope before putting up her umbrella. She walked outside into the still raining city, Parker sighed and walked down the street. She would take the a Zoomer, only when she felt unsafe or indanger. Parker turned when she heard a women scream, a common street walker fell down in an alley as two men let out a ring of shots. The women cried as the men shouted at her, Parker could only see the outline of the people as the men shouted. The women begged for life before they shot her again, this time silencing her. Parker covered her mouth and ran ahead, hoping they didn't see her.

Just like clockwork, she heard footsteps behind her. Parker didn't turn as the men shouted to her, Parker looked into her bag and saw only one gun. Her father's. Damn. Parker quickened her steps, not glancing back at the men as they shouted for her to slow dowm. Parker took an alley way and ran down a flight of stairs, dropping the umbrella she ran to a fence. The fence dividing Slums from the rest of the city, easily -as the other Slummers do- Parker climbed the fence falling onto the other side, she ran through the alley way coming out into Industrial Section. She sighed and covered herself with her bag, suddenly she heard someone shout.

"Fuck." Parker swore and started running again, but one grabbed her bag. She slid in the rain and dropped her bag, out of her bag and the gun slid in the glowing lights. One of the men pinned her down to the metal ground, as the other dumped her bag out in the rain. The man picked up the gun and laughed.

"Blood Merry? Interesting name for a toy." He said dropping it back in the bag, he picked up the plastic bag and ripped it open. Parker's eyes widened as her red uniform fell infront of them, hoping the would panic and run in fear at the sight of the krizmon clothing. "Ohh look, she plays dress-up too."

"Get off of me!?" Parker screamed and kicked the man in his groin, grabbing her father's gun; she ran away from them. The men shouted and ran after her, Parker hissed as she sreached her pockets for extra bullets. She came up with nothing, but her tips from the shift. A gun sounded and Parker dove to the ground, she looked back as the man aimmed and fired. Parker felt the bullet's heat go past her face, bouncing when it hit the metal ground and hitting something else. Parker got up again and started running, but the man grabbed her hair and pulled her down. The back of Parker's head smashed to the cold metal of the Industrial Section ground, Parker stared up at the dark sky as the man came around her. He pointed his gun at her as he started searching through her pockets, finding the tips and the gun, he smirked and bent down to her.

"Nice try sweet... but you're no match for me." He pulled out his knife, and caught her dress. "Let's see what's underneth." Parker didn't say anything as she felt light headed and cold, her limps refused to move unless the man moved them for her. Her stomach started to turn as the man ripped her dress from top to mid way, then her soaking stockings were ripped too as he trailed his fingers up her leg.

"Hey man... you caught her." The other man laughed. "Lets get this over with before she's dead, she's already bleeding." Parker let out a sign as she closed her eyes, she could feel their hands all over her as the rain got harder. Before they ripped off the rest of her clothes, she heard them shout and swear. Parker's eyes opened and she whinced at the sudden bright light above her, someone was shining a flashlight in her eyes. Her ears were filled with water and her body was so cold, she could move or respond to their questions. Their warm arms picked her up as she felt a wave of sleep rush over her, her eyes fluttered close while the person put her in a car. Whoever it was flashed a light in her eye again, this time covering one and shining it in the other.

"Officer Parker!" The person shouted. "Officer Parker! Wake up! Don't fall asleep again!" Parker opened her mouth to say something but soon silenced herself as a warm blanket was put on her. "Sir what do we do!?" The man shouted before another voice, raspy and sharp snapped at the KG private. The private nodded and pulled out a needle; the tip of it prieced her skin and sent a rush of icy liquid up her arm. Parker gave a sharp cry as the KG Hellcar moved, her brain sent her body messages that it was time to sleep and it willed to go there.

Then she was moved to viloently that it woke her, her brain responding for a couple seconds to know that it was outside again and that it was cold. Her head clocked backwards as her brain chose to sleep, making her eyelids shut no matter what the Kg members yelled and shouted for her to wake.

TBC...


	8. Host

**Paradise Eco**

I do hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm updating early because I'm going shopping all day on Saturday and then on Sunday it's church, school work and other shit that I have to get done. BLAH! My chapters have been a lot shorter lately, don't worry next week they'll be so long I'll have to put an intermission in during the middle! lol.

* * *

_**The ABC's Of A Beautiful Disaster**_

_Chapter Eight: Host_

Parker nuzzled closer to the soft pillow she was laying on, her body felt light as a feather on the satin sheets and under the warm blanket. Tiny pieces of her hair tickled her nose, she ran her hand past her ear feeling the rough cotton. Her eyes widened remembering everything from the night before, the helpless feelings she felt running through the streets and the pain in her head. Parker's hand grazed the bandage around her head, on her body was a white t-shirt that didn't belong to her. She pulled up her shirt and found another bandage, this one was lighter and she could see the dried blood and Green Eco. Parker turned and looked around the room, the room of her host was white and brown. The sheets she was laying on were brown and the blanket was white, Parker looked at the clock by the bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" Parker asked herself as she climbed out of bed, her feet touching the rough carpet. She went to her knees and pulled out the drawer under the bed, she took hold of the handle and yanked it out. Inside was three secetions, one was a bunch of magazines from Haven's headliners. The cover page was of her and Amberly hugging, both in their long gowns from Baron Van Alen's party. She turned to the page she wanted and found more pictures of everyone, laughing, smiling and dancing. She put the magazine down and looked at the others, issuses from back in the day. From three weeks ago, even a year. Parker smiled and dropped the magazines back down, to collect all these magazines of Haven's failures, hopes, dreams and promises was true deication. Parker looked to the next section, inside was a small gray pistol. She picked it up and opened the chamber, inside there was only two bullets left. The gun was old, like the Bloodly Merry but in rougher shape. Parker placed the gun on the bed and looked to the next section, inside was a picture of a girl on a table. Her boobs were falling out of her bra, she had her hands on her lower areas. Heat from embrassment rushed Parker's face when she realized the sad truth, she dropped the magazine and covered her mouth. Naughty Heaven was a porn magazine; trying to keep her cool she picked up the gun.

Parker opened the door slightly, she could hear the murmers of someone talking to their phone. She stepped out of the room and inched down the hallway, the carpet was brown and the walls were white. She kept the gun low as she peeked into the living room, across the way she could see right into the kitchen. The person wore no shirt and only boxers, Parker got low on the ground and hurried across the room. In the air she could smell the sharp scent of their shampoo, the scent of shampoo mixed with the strong scent of coffee.

_:I'll be over this afternoon, I'll bring the Commander too. Has she awoken yet?_

Parker blinked and held her head, that was one of the voices she heard last night. From the back of her skull she felt a pain rip apart her brain, she kept her eyes closed and held her head with both hands. The shock of cold and warmth was all over body, followed by the calming feeling of eco in her veins. Parker blinked when she heard the phone click off; going right back into her guard training mode she grabbed the gun. Without a second thought she jumped up and pointed the gun at the man, her finger twitched at the trigger as the man turned around pointing a barrel into her face. The man sighed and gave her a smirk, he lowered his gun as she did.

"Good morning Parker, sleep well?"

"Why the hell am I here!?" Parker shouted as Erol dropped the towel to his shoulders.

"How 'bout you eat something, then we can talk about how much trouble you're in." Erol growled pouring two cups of coffee, he turned his back on her.

"Three sugar." Parker said as Erol poured the milk into his, he passed her her coffee and went to the couches. The couches were brown, the longer couch had a blanket and a pillow on them. She sat on the couch and wrapped the blanket around her body, she stared down into her black coffee. Erol sat on the other couch and yawned, he took a sip from his coffee and set it on the table.

"So Parker, let's talk about why you were out wandering the streets at 2am? And why you were wearing," He picked up a sheet, all over the table were papers. KG papers, papers that they had to fill out when ever there's a crime. "A Calliope Bar uniform?"

"Where are my things?"

"With Torn," Erol said picking up another sheet. "A murder and a rapist. Murder wanted for eight accounts of murder, and three counts of illegal fire arms. Rapist wanted for three accounts of rape, ten accounts for rape leading to death and two kidnappings." Erol threw down the sheets. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"It's not like a went up to them!?"

"But being out at 2am is an invation to come at rape me!" Erol shouted, he picked up another sheet. "You have a concussion, fratured rib on the right side and slices on your ankle!" Parker put her coffee down and pulled her legs to her chest, she lowered her head below her knees. "Parker! Are you listening to me?! You know prostitution illegal."

"I'm not a prostitute!" Parker shouted. "I needed extra cash to pay for my place, the apartment belongs to my family. I rented a room out but it still wasn't enough, so I took a bar maid job at Calliope's bar. I'd make citzen cash and tips, that plus my payroll from the KG... I'm able to pay for the apartment." Erol let out a sigh, he fell back on the couch.

"Thank the gods it's not prostitution." He glared at her. "But you're still gonna hear it from Amberly, Ashelin, Dash and me for every day of your life."

"Goodie." Parker said with a sigh, she looked at the pillow and smiled a tiny bit. "You slept on the couch?"

"Yah, Torn told me too." Erol chuckled. "He stood there with you soaking wet in his arms, he didn't want to take you to the base. So he left you here, the medics tore off your clothes and fixed you up. How are you feeling now?" Parker gave a weak smile.

"'kay... kinda achy but it's normal in the morning."

"Why?"

"My back," Parker said looking at her bare feet. "After the fire, my back has never been the same. Granted I can bend backwards, do all the flips I can do thanks to it but in the morning it hurts. I have to snap all the bones back in place... but after what happened yesterday..." Erol stood and held out his hand, Parker stared up at him.

"Come on, I'll help you fix it." Parker nodded and took his hand, he lead her too the room and opened the door. Parker blushed when she saw the magazines again, a bubble of laughter trying to pry it's way beyond her lips. "Laying on the bed, on your stomach." Parker nodded and laid on the bed, she moved the pillows out of the way and she laid her head down on the soft bed. She felt the weight of Erol on the egde and then ontop of her hips, his warm hands touched her sides before shoving her shirt upwards. Parker stayed still, she knew what he was looking at. The deep, dark scars that covers her back. Parker clenched the sheets as she felt Erol's hand touch inbetween her shoulders, then a loud snapping sound filled the room.

"Shit." Parker swore as he went down to the next one, water blurred her vision as he snapped another back in place. "Not so rough." She growled, Erol sighed.

"I'm trying to be gentle, just try to relax." Erol said as he snapped another back in place, Parker whinced as the pain went on. Her tears staining the bed, and her voice getting louder. When Erol was finished he let out a sigh, close to the bottom she had gotten quiet. Erol ran his hand down her backbone, the dark scars twisting all over her back. Her hair was covering her face so he couldn't see her reactions, he leaned forward a bit and brushed her hair out of her face. He chuckled and pulled her shirt down, he pulled the blanket over her and crossed his arms. "I can't believe you fell asleep." Erol said leaving the room, he closed the door and shook his head.

* * *

"Parker!" Amberly shouted as the black haired girl walked into her office, Parker chuckled. Once again Amberly was over reacting again, the girl nuzzled Parker's neck and gave muffled giggle. "I'm soooo happy you're safe!"

"Amberly you're over reacting."

"No I'm not!" Amberly shouted, she jumped back and cross her arms. "All of you guys leave me and I'm all alone, worrying about everyone and awaiting the news if someone returns dead." Parker saw a bit of tears appear in her eyes, the burnette played with the hem of her dress. "Of course I get worried, it's only natural, but I wish just once I wish I was the first person to know."

"Amberly..." Parker sighed as her communication unit beeped, she pulled it out and looked at the picture. "Parker here."

_:Yo, Park are you in?_

"Yah, I'm with Amberly."

"Hiya!" Amberly shouted sitting at her desk, she started typing away as Parker got off her desk.

_:Parker, come up to see me. I have your next mission._

"'kay," Parker said leaving the room, she waved bye to Amberly and took the elevator to Commander Damas' office. She leaned on the cold walls and sighed, he was Commander Damas for now but when Baron Van Alen died Damas would take over. Who would become to next Commander then? If she was incharge she would make Torn a commander, and everyone else would grovel at her feet. She smirked, that's why the Mars were always in charge. Like her father had said, only reason the Drakes are around is for the Mars to laugh and joke around with. How on earth do you think the Mars lived through the wars? Laughter.

"Parker?" Torn asked when he entered the elevator, behind him was Dash and Ashelin. "You'd get called in by Damas too?"

"Yah, um... do you know what it's about?"

"No." Dash said as Ashelin glared down at Parker.

"Why are you on the case? Weren't you attacked yesterday?"

"I can hold my own." Parker said crossing her arms, the elevator doors opened and they all headed towards Damas' office. The Commander sat comfortably in his chair, typing away at his computer. Damas' head turned when he saw them enter, a grin appeared on his face as he picked up four folders.

"Scouts in the Wasteland have reported movement in the desert, most likely Wasteland Metal Heads. Check it out with 8th and 9th divison and report back to me, you're Hellcats leave tomorrow at 6am." Damas shuffled through another grouping of folders. "Also, see if you can stop any druggies driving by." He grinned. "Enjoy your trip."

TBC...


	9. Intermission

**Paradise Eco**

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on it! Horray for Spring Break '10 !!! Party hard everyone, I'll be updating too and of course having fun with friends, family and roommates!

* * *

_**The ABC's Of A Beautiful Disaster**_

_Chapter Nine: Intermission_

"We'll send some scouts out to observe the area," Ashelin said, the red head had thrown off her jacket in the heat and was now only walking around in a tiny tank top. With the no clothing, she was starting to get more looks from Torn and Dash. Parker on the other hand, would roll her eyes as they stared at her chest instead of her face as they talked. 9th and 8th divison did surely like it, they couldn't take being in the hot desert with only other guys that were equally hot and sweaty. Some were starting to get... kinky with each other.

"Haha!" Parker laughed. "Listen to this one, Private #813 says a fellow private in 8th divison is giving me suggestive looks, what should I do?" Parker glanced to the other side of the tent, sitting on the sand was Dash. His shirt was wrapped around his head and he was showing off his abs to Ashelin, Parker and the others in 9th and 8th divison. Parker smirked. "Sergent #947 says I'm falling in love with Major Dash... his beautiful body and carmel skin is making me lose sleep at night and- OUCH!" Parker shouted when Dash threw a stone at her. "WTF Dash!"

"Parker, shut the fuck up." Dash said standing. "When can we get out of this place?"

"When 9th and 8th Divison bring back something we can present to Damas, but your last missions out side of this abandon city has been-"

"Shameful? Shocking? Embrassing?" Ashelin asked.

"Disgraceful? Mortifying? Outrageous?" Parker said jumping up, Torn nodded and glared at Dash.

"How about all of the above?" Dash glared at Torn, Dash took 9th divison of 50 men out into the desert about 3 times over the last week; and they found nothing worth keeping.

"I'm taking this one with 8th Divison and Parker."

"What?!" Dash shouted.

"Why me?" Parker shouted.

"Because I trust you and I know you won't mess up like Dash did." Dash turned on his heels and threw the tent's cover back, he stomped out of the area as the privates started to whisper. Torn turned to Parker, over the last couple of weeks he'd been losing clothing. Starting with his jacket and now he was only wearing a white wife beater and his pants, by the end of the missions Parker was expecting him to be naked.

"So what's the mission?" Parker asked walking up the map on the table, during the two week period they were out in the unforgiving Wasteland. They have many missions, finding pericous things from the Mars and Drakes, stop drug smuggers, track Metal Heads and keep an eye out for Marauders. It's been a week now and their last week was approaching quickly, they had sent Dash out on all of the missions with 8th divison and Ashelin had been going out to the Volcanos with some Scientist from the labs. So far the Scientists were getting more done then the KG, which Damas wasn't going to be too happy about.

"We're going into the belly of the beast, I want to come out of here with useful data for the KG. So that's why we're going to set up cameras, sensors and capture some newborns for the Scientists to study within Haven walls." Torn pointed to the map. "It's going to be risky, so that's why were only taking half of the 50 men in 9th divison. Who knows how many Metal Head guards are outside of their base, watching and waiting." Torn smirked at Parker. "Ready to make some Metal Heads cry?"

"Hell yes." Parker smirked back.

* * *

"So your Officer Parker?" The two losers that Torn asigned to protect Parker on the mountain's side, Parker rolled her eyes and reached for the next rock. First was Sergant #912, he wore the whole suit -metal and all- in the hot sun. Over his head was his helmet, out to the sides were pieces of gray hair. The next was a young man, Sergant #934, he didn't have enough endruance as Private # 912 and he was starting to get on Parker's nerves. "Damn girl, I never thought it could get any hotter in this desert." Parker rolled her eyes and grabbed another rock, on her back was the large sharpshooting gun that was used in missions like this. Normally if she worked with anyone besides old man #912 and chester the molster #934, she would make them carry it; but any second #912 could die and #934 could act heroic.

"Hold your tounge private." The Sergant ordered as Parker got up on the legde, she pulled out the tint stand and put the gun it. She laid down on the hot rock and peered through the peak hole, she smirked. Finally a clear veiw of the entrance of the hive, she could see were the rest of the 23 men would charge into the base and she could see the Metal Heads guarding the hive.

"Hello my pretties." Parker said twisting the lock on the stand. "Cover my back and your other soliders." Parker said as the Sergant ran to the left, the Private ran to the left keeping low as he pointed his pistol downwards. "Torn," Parker said into her communication unit. "We're in postion,"

_:Us too... we're going in._

Parker smirked as she saw the first wave of men run forward, the Metal Heads noticed them and ran forward. Parker's green eyes followed them and pulled back the automatic trigger, the gun started firing off rounds towards the Metal Heads. The first one fell to the ground with a thump, the other stopped suddenly and started to run back towards the hive to warn the others. "Damn." Parker swore as she turned the gun to the Metal Head, she aimmed and let off another round. This time bullets went through the thick skull of the Metal Head, it fell to the ground dead.

_:Good job Park, watch our six 'kay?_

"Roger that." Parker said as she saw Torn and the rest of the men of 9th Divison run across the desert, as they moved they created a dust cloud that surrounded all of them. The cover they needed in case the Marauders came around, Parker let out a sigh and laid her head down on her crossed arms. Now she plays the waiting game, while Torn placed trackers, cameras, sensors, and capture the young. Her green eyes watched from her outpost, back at camp was her father's gun Bloody Merry. The hot sun had for the last week baked her skin to a raw state, but with new protection that Torn provided everyone; her skin was starting to get a bit better.

"Officer Parker," Sergant asked crawling over. "Shouldn't we be down there with them?"

"Nope." Parker said closing her eyes. "You only mission for today is to protect my six and your fellow commrands."

"That's cheap!" The Private shouted. "We should be down there were all the action is! Kicking Metal Head asses and shooting up that place!" Parker chuckled.

"And that's why you're up here with me Private, you have no self control."

"Are you saying I have to be as laid back as you?" Parker opened one eye.

"Only I can do me, if you act like me everyone will laugh at you."

"Wow someone has alot of pride." The Private growled leaning back on the rocks, Parker closed her eye and smirked. Patience was something she was lacking, not waiting for Torn to complete his orders or finish what he was talking about before she ran off. Parker peeked out of one eye, everything looked calm as the dust picked up and there were no signs of Metal Heads.

"What about the Marauders, won't they see the dust?" The Sergant asked.

"Yup."

"Aren't you the least bit worried about it?"

"Nope." Parker smirked. "Torn expects the Marauders will come to check it out, by then we'll be long gone and the Metal Heads will think it's the Marauders."

"Torn thought of everything didn't he?" The Private asked as Parker sat up and looked through the peek hole, she gave a low growl as she saw the outlines of Marauder's car pull up.

"He didn't count on this." She said grabbing her communication unit. "Torn! We got a problem out here!" Parker shouted while unlocking her gun, she picked it up as the Private jumped up.

"Where are you going!?"

"Oh I'm going to plan a tea party," Parker said in a monotone voice. "Where the hell do you think I'm going!?" Parker said jumping off the legde, her feet free fell between air and earth. He feet connected with earth and she slid down the rocks, she really did hate the sharpshooter gun but since she left her others back at camp; she would have to deal. She landed on the sand, her feet sinking into the sand. She whinced and ran towards the Marauders, she jumped down to the sand as the Marauders fired to where she used to be. Parker gave a low growl and crawled across the sand as a couple Marauders ran towards the mountain, she glanced behind her and heard shouting most likely from the Private. She aimmed and fired at a man, he let out a shout before he pointed his gun right at her. She rolled to the side as the bullet sliced through the sand, she pointed her gun again and fired but this time she felt an equal pain on her leg.

"Got it!" The Marauder shouted as he stomped on Parker's leg, Parker fist clenched in the side before she rolled over and shot the Marauder sqaure between the eyes. Her boots didn't protect her so much from the sharp spikes that sliced into her leg; Parker got up and pointed her gun again. This time missing all the men as she heard a roar from the cave; the world stopped as from the cave KG men ran out firing back at the Metal Heads. Others were firing at the Marauders; Parker smirked and ran towards the cave.

"How's things Parker?" Torn asked firing at the Metals that were trying to get their young back, Parker watched as a couple of soilders carried out two large metal bins.

"Fine." She said firing back at the Marauders. "Tell me have you talk to Ashelin lately about the... you know what?"

"Parker, is this really a good time?" Torn shouted. "Switch!" He shouted and Parker got down and fired at the Metal Heads.

"This would be better then in front of her right? Take your pick."

Torn sighed. "No I haven't asked her yet."

"What?!" Parker shouted. "You need to talk to her! One day she may be scooped up by Count Veger or something!"

"That's disturbing." Torn said in a low voice.

"Just face it, I'm behind you all the way! Tonight when we get back, you'll march right into her tent and demand that you speak with her!" Parker lowered her gun and smirked. "You might even get some-"

"RETREAT!" Someone shouted from behind them, Torn grabbed Parker's arm and started to run away from the cave. Firing at the Marauders, they kept running until they reached their Hellcats. Parker jumped in as others ran to theirs, all shouting as men dropped like flies behind them. "Take off!" Someone shouted, the air from the Hellcats blew sand all over the place as they left men behind to die at the mercy of the desert.

* * *

Parker picked up the baby Metal Head, the tiny Metal Head was crying out for it's parents. She rocked it slowly back and forth as Ashelin signed the last form, Torn smirked as Dash stayed in the corner.

"Two Metal Head baby Grunts, all the sensors, camera and tags set up for the Scientists." Torn said smirking. "We're going to send a body blow to the Metal Base, and the leader won't be too happy either." Ashelin gave a soft smile.

"I see a new post in your furture Torn, maybe Commander?" Torn smirked.

"Thanks, Ashelin."

"Now, childern..." Parker said rocking the tiny baby. "Do I have to tie you both together and stick you in a tent together? For the night? Naked?" Ashelin rolled her eyes and walked out of the tent, Torn glared at Parker.

"What the hell?"

"What?" Parker said rubbing behind the baby Metal Head's ear. "I'm just doing my job as match marker, this little guy wants to see you two together, right little guy?" The baby stopped crying and gave off a nasaly laugh, reaching it's claws out to her face. "Right? You're so cute! Aren't you? You little killa? Yes you are!"

"It's cute for now, just wait until it gets older." Torn said sitting on the table.

"No! It's innocent!" Parker held it up. "I'm going to name it, Sherly!"

"You know it's a boy right?"

"You prev!" Parker said hugging Sherly. "Now I know why you won't go out with Ashelin, you like peeking at Metal Head private parts! Shame on you!"

"Parker," Torn said sighing. "Put the Metal Head... Sherly, down and go back to your tent."

"Bye bye, my little hell riser." Sherly giggled and laughed as Parker put the baby back in it's metal box, she put the lid over it and looked to Torn. "So gonna spend the night with Ashelin?"

"Parker." Torn growled, Parker skipped over to him and smiled.

"Come on Torn! You need to get your emotions out!" She grabbed his hands. "You need to shout it out loud! Take a deep breath, do it!" Torn took a deep breath in. "And shout to the heavens! Loud enough for Haven to hear! I love Ashelin Praxis!!" Torn let out his breath.

"Hey Ashelin," Parker turned and stared at the red head standing at the door, Parker blushed as Ashelin walked in.

"I came to tell you guys that some of our scouts have seen some movement to the east, nothing to be worried about but just a thought." Ashelin turned. "And Parker?"

"Yes!" Parker said jumping off the table.

"Try to keep your feelings to yourself."

"Yes ma'am!" Parker shouted saluting Ashelin, when the red head was gone behind the flaps she flipped her off. "Go suck on a lemon Ashy!" Parker growled back at Torn. "Now that we know she's not in love with me, maybe you have a better chance now?"

"Go to your post Drake!" Torn shouted as the black haired girl ran out of the tent, Parker laughed until she reached a post near the main bases tent. The post was inside a house, a telescope pointed outwards to the desert to watch for trouble. Parker sighed, it was her turn to watch now and then she could sleep. Parker opened the door to the house and closed it behind her, she sighed as she walked up the stone stairs. This house was much cooler then the outside air, the hot dry air would burn her lungs and chip her lips. Atleast night bought some comfort for her and some cooling effect, a cooling effect the whole desert needed after a dusty day. Parker pushed the door opened a little and adding a knock, not to scare the young soilder.

"Knock, knock. I'm here to cover for you soilder." Parker whispered stepping into the room, she chuckled when she saw the boy folded over his post. "Soilder, I'm gonna tell Torn you were sleep-" She stopped when she the shine of blood on the table, floor and chair. Parker stepped back and covered her mouth, in the faint moon light she could see the soilder's brains spilling from the back of his head where he'd been hit by something. Then on the side of his head was a gunshot wound; Parker stepped back again before turning on her heel. She ran down the stairs and out the front door. She needed to tell Torn, or Ashelin about the attack. "To-" She started but was cut off when a musky cloth was wrapped around her mouth, her screams were muffled as a flare was sent into the air blinding the whole camp.

TBC...


	10. Juliet

____

__

_"There's a place in the dark where the animals go. You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow, Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands. Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo!"_

_**My Chemical Romance**- Sharpest Lives_

* * *

_**The ABC's Of A Beautiful Disaster** _

Chapter Ten: Juliet

Parker's sweaty face was now caked with sand, the black haired diva laid in the sand for now 8 hours since the Marauder's captured her and half of 9th divison. The men were starting to break under the pressure of the desert sun and lack of water, thankfully Parker had been knocked out and was just now coming too. Her hands were tied behind her with rough rope, and her leather thigh high boots were now starting to feel like a prison. She moaned when she tired moving her leg, the stab wound from the battle before was still ripe and was most likely to get infected.

"We're going to die!" A private cried out on her left, Parker turned her head and glared at him. The one thing a Krizmon Guard did not do was cry, unless you were PMSing then it was okay for Ashelin, Amberly and herself to cry but not a male guard.

"Shut up private!" Parker growled turning her head back to the side the sand was caked, she did want to cry too. With the setting sun's rays baking her skin, again, and her body was aching from being thrown around so much. Her lungs hurt from breathing in the musky scent on the clothe that was wrapped around her mouth from before, but out of all of that her wrist hurt the most. The tight bounds that she was tied with dag and ripped her skin, at least it couldn't get any worse. She could be tied under water like the other soilders that disagreed with the Marauders, and were now drowing in the rising tied. Their screams were heard loudered then the ones that were being tortured inside; all their screams were giving her a headahce. "Oh my Precusors!" Parker shouted. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Have some compassion for the dying." Dash growled from his pole, she looked up to him. The dark skinned male hung upside down, with many open cuts on his face and body. All were bleeding and some were covered with sand, some were even burned closed.

"Don't piss me off Dash," Parker growled.

"Parker..." Dash sighed. "Can't you understand what we're in right now?"

"No." Parker snarled. "I know I'll get out, I'm not going to die like this." A private snorted at Parker's comment, the diva glared at him.

"Why do you say that Officer Parker?" The private asked.

"Because," Dash said sighing as a Marauder came in, he looked around before motioning for his friends to join him. "A Drake never dies unless they're on Haven soil, and unless Parker's laying on a piece of Haven soil... she won't die."

"Whatever." The private laughed. "I don't believe in those-" A gun shot was fired and Parker screamed, the private laid on the ground with a bullet wound right through his forehead. His face was pale and his eyes stayed open, staring right at Parker. The Eco bullet went through his forehead, leaving an eco stain on his forehead.

"This bunch is next." The Marauder said as he grabbed Parker's wrist and yanked her up, she made a noise of annoyance as he lead her towards the doors. She glanced back as Dash was taken down from the post, all the men that weren't under water followed the first Marauder out. They walked along the Marauder City's boards, down below the planks were men tied to the post. All fates sealed by their watery graves, all ready to die in seconds after fighting so valiantly. The Marauder shoved her into a sand pit, followed by Dash and other guards from 9th divison.

"Now what?" Parker snarled as a Marauder cut her ropes, the Marauder grabbed her arm and another private and lead them from the pit to a makeshift arena. Parker crossed her arms and looked at the bars where Dash and the other guards stood, she sighed as they passed her a knife. "Good luck Juliet." The Marauder laughed before leaving the arena, on the other side oppsite to Parker and the private two larger Marauders stepped out.

"Let the battle to the death begin!" Someone shouted as a horn was blared, Parker gripped the knife tightly as the Marauder's with swords came at them. The private broke down and covered his face, letting a wail escape his lips as the Marauder stabbed him. Parker whinced as they both laughed as the private fell to the side, behind the bars the guards were shouting calling it unfair. Parker sent a look to Dash, who looked helpless and lost as the Marauders came towards Parker.

"When we're done with you, you're body will be a pretty toy."

"Okay, ew." Parker said dodging the blade that came down, closely cutting her body and slicing her black hair. She ran her hand through her short hair, reaching an uneven part. "Do you know how long it takes to get rid of spilt ends!" Parker shouted as the Marauders ran up to her, Parker dropped to the ground and threw her foot up into the Marauder's face. She grabbed a handful of sand and tossed it into the other's face, she took the tiny knife they gave her and stabbed it into their chest. The Marauder cried out in pain and she grabbed the sword that he dropped, she jumped out of the way bumping into one and getting her arm sliced open.

Cheering came from the stands as Parker slid in the sand, blood leaked into the sand as the non injured Marauder stood and held his sword tight.

"You little bitch." The Marauder growled. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson, you won't soon forget! I'll cut your neck open, and drink up all the blood you bleed! Then I'll kill the rest of your friends." Parker turned holding her arm, a smirk on her face.

"Don't underestimate me." She said holding out a gun, the Marauder looked back to his friend. The pistol that he had on his belt was gone, Parker aimmed and frowned. "Don't bother my friends and I." She let out a bullet and heard it echo, some how it was much louder then she thought it would be. She struggled to her feet as blood leaked from her arm, drenching her white shirt and dripping onto her bare legs.

"Parker!" Someone shouted from above, Parker looked up and saw the spinning blades of a Hellcat. Krizmon Guards jumped from them and pointed their guns at the Marauders, others ran to the bars and reached out for their brothers in arms. Parker sighed as Erol jumped down, never in her life was she more happy to see a red head hell riser then she was now.

"What do we do with the Marauders?" A major asked Erol as he wrapped his arms around the bloody Parker.

"Kill 'em all."

"Yes sir!" They all shouted and started firing at will; Erol sighed and brushed away a piece of Parker's hair.

"How are you?"

"I think I'm need of a bath and a long nights sleep, maybe two or three days?"

"But you had a vacation in the desert, so you should be- ow... 'kay I get it." Erol said holding his gut; Parker uncurled her fist and took a step forward. The screaming had been silenced by the waves, and the sounds of victory rang out by guns and awful screams. So why did she feel so much better by hearing her brother's in arms killing off others? Was she sick? No. Was she crazy? Maybe. Her sane must've left a long time ago Parker walked forward to the Marauders she just killed, dipping her fingers in their red blood she turned back to Erol and Dash. Both males glanced to each other as she ran her fingers down her face, creating red angry lines. "Parker?" Erol asked stepping forward.

"I love blood and the lust that it commands," She smirked. "And I love to bleed."

"Parker!" Erol shouted running forward, he grabbed her shoulders squeezing on her wounds. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing." She said with a frown. "I just feel like a vampire now, because I love blood and blood loves me." Erol frowned and glanced back at Dash.

"Post traumatic stress disorder?" Erol asked.

"Most likely." Dash whispered.

"Come on Parker, you need a better vacation... something far away from the KG." Parker looked at the blood in the sand.

"I'm fine here."

"It's not an option, Mrs. Drake."

* * *

"Hey stranger," Slim said dropping his packbag to the ground, Parker glanced up from her spot on the couch. She was given two days off to lick her wounds, and relax from combat. Bandages wrapped around her wrist, on her leg and tiny spots on her face. Slim sretched and opened the window, Zia jumped through and gave a happy meow to her owner.

"Hey Slim," Parker said with a smile, she flipped the page in her magazine. "Hows business?"

"It's good." Slim said flooping down on the couch. "Soon the palace will be done, and I can forget about heights!" Parker laughed.

"Yah, hopefully by then it won't be blown up or something."

"Most likely person to do it?" Slim laughed getting off the couch and ruffing Parker's head. "You."

"It was a mistake last time!" Parker shouted. "If they didn't want me to fire the missle, they should've said so!" Slim chuckled as Parker rolled over onto her back, she yawned and lifted her leg up. The bandage was still white, which meant the Green Eco was working underneth her skin. She ran her fingers down her slim legs and touched the soft fabric of her bandage, she frowned and sat up. "Do you think I'm reckless?"

"I wouldn't know." Slim said pulling out a can of food for Zia, the muse purred loudily and rubbed on his hand as he turned the can opener. "How 'bout we ask the KG what they think of you?" Parker snorted as Slim spooned out the muse's meal. "What does that mean?"

"The KG love me!" Parker cheered, she sighed and flipped the magazine close. "Expect those who died out in the desert."

"I've heard something..." Slim said petting Zia. "That you're suffering from post tramatic stress disorder."

"I've heard that too." Parker said. "Gossip sure does fly around."

"So it's not true?"

"I don't like doctors, mental or psyhical." Parker said glancing at Slim. "So I don't take their advice."

"So why are you off?"

"Commander Damas offered it," Parker said yawning. "Why not take a couple days off after being out in the desert for... eighty years?"

"Did you like the sun?" Slim said picking up Zia.

"As much as the scum floating in the sewers."

TBC..

* * *

**Paradise Eco **

i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Spring Break 2010 was a killa, but it was fun while it lasted! i went to the movies and saw Alice in Wonderland, and said bye to my sister cause she went to camp!


	11. Killa

**Paradise Eco**

I worked so hard this week on all these things, going to school, working out, doing a fashion show (also the title of this song is the song that I walked down the walkway too... it's Killa by Cherish) , dance and then now I can break and breath. How do I unwid? Write another chapter! :) Thanks to _DEA_ for reviewing!!

* * *

_**The ABC's Of A Beautiful Disaster**_

_Chapter Eleven: Killa_

"Oh," Slim said bending over the furit stand, the wide arrange of the colourful furits laid in the crates that they came in. All begging to be eatten or baked; Slim picked up a couple and dropped them into the bag. He smiled and picked one up, he took a bite letting the juices run down his face. "Parker you should try them."

"Slim..." Parker groaned, Commander Damas had given her two days off. She was planning on resting up mentally and pyshically, but Slim had pulled her out of her room dressed her in a dark blue sundress and pulled her down to the Barzaar. "I want to sleep, can I go home please?"

"But we need food at the house, you can't live off of air." Slim said paying the man, he jerked on the leash of Zia's lead. The poor muse was captured that morning, shoved into a lead and leash and now walked behind Slim with it's head down. Even though Parker and Zia never did get along, Parker felt a connection between her and the muse. Being dragged around by Slim would make anyone want to jump into a puddle of water... and drown themsleves.

"I could try." Parker growled as they wandered through out the stands, colourful people with clothing, foods, magic and illegal drugs lined the streets. If she was in her uniform, these people wouldn't be offering her all these things.

"Oh Park, you're soo silly!" Slim laughed dragging the poor muse along the ground, Parker smirked and prayed that she would never have to wear a collar or chain link leash.

"Slim," Parker said when a man offered a glittery orange cloth. "I need to sleep, I go back to work tomorrow. Just let me sleep."

"Parker," Slim said turning. "You can't sleep your life away."

"I'm not. I protect this city all the time." Parker said taking his arm. "And you know that."

"Ha!" Slim said picking up Zia. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are we done here?" Parker said as Zia clawwed at Slim's arm, the poor thing was dying to be free and roam the city.

"Yes." Slim said as Parker grabbed a Zoomer car, she lowered it to Slim's level and he tossed the bags of food into the back. He jumped in and started petting Zia's head, the muse started to purr happily as Parker started to drive. "I sure am I good bargain finder!"

"Yah, you managed to get the meat down to half price, yippy." Parker said sarcastically.

"One day you'll thank me, skin and bones." Slim laughed, Parker shook her head with a smile on her face. Slim was her buddy ever since she was 8 years old, right after her father died and her mother went insane. After that the boy was glued to her hip; he was alot shorter then her back then and always had a mop of hair on that head. He had bigger dreams than she did, always hoping one day he'd become a big time painter and own his a shop. Parker smiled at the fuzzy memory. They'd grown up now. Both doing what their parents didn't want them to do, Slim's parents left him in Haven and moved out with Parker's mother. Both agreed that it was better to stay in Haven and live out their dreams.

"I'm not skin and bones." Parker said rolling her eyes, Zia curled up into Slim's lap as she stopped for traffic. Ahead she saw Krizmon Grauds checking out a crash, she sighed as the slowly the traffic moved. A Zoomer had smashed into a wall, expolding and most likely killing it's driver. On the ground, sadly, was a person with a sheet covering them. Parker pulled over and jumped out, Slim started shouting as Parker walked up to the crime scene. Two KGs stopped her, Parker sighed and pulled out her ID. "I'm Officer Parker." They slauted her and moved aside, she rolled her eyes and picked up a pair of gloves. She bent down the victim and pulled back the sheet, her hands stopped as she stared into the dead eyes of a graud.

"In pursit of a terrorists," The grauds said as she stood, she pulled off the gloves and dropped them on the ground. "There's two of them. A female, light skin black hair and a male, light skin black hair."

"Well," Parker sighed. "Tell Commander that I was here." Parker said walking away from them.

"That was a really good fake ID. What's your real name?" They asked.

"What?" Parker asked turning. "I'm Officer Parker."

"But she's already working today, she checked in and everything... Lady." Parker's face went blank/ She jumped back into the Zoomer car with Slim, he turned around as they drove towards the palace.

"Where are we going?"

"To my work, I need to check something." Parker growled.

"But it's your day off!" Slim shouted.

"Just a quick check." When they stopped at the palace, Parker jumped out followed by Slim and Zia. She went to the door and swiped her ID card, a red screen popped up and Parker growled. She swiped it again and got another screen, she backed up and pulled out her pistol. Shooting the scanner, everyone around them started screaming as the doors opened.

"Oh my god! Someone's breaking into the palace!" One person shouted.

"Terrorist attack!" Another cried.

"We're all gonna die!" Someone shouted and ran away, Parker rolled her eyes and walked past the doors. Slim followed gripping onto Zia, they got into the elevator and went up. Upstairs, Parker walked through the open doors to a wall of guns. She sighed and took out her gun, she turned it on it's side and showed the group. Along the side was the words: Bloody Merry.

"I'm not a terrorist you morons." She said walking past them. "Where's Erol?"

"Down the hall, dealing with terrorist sightings."

"Deal." She turned. "And morons, next time realize that I'm on vacation the next time you little a person that says she's me in!"

"Yes ma'am." A private whispered.

"Um Park." Slim whimpered. "What about me?"

"Oh, yes he's not a terrorist either." Parker smirked.

"Then he's clear." The grauds said rasing their weapons.

"Come on," Parker said running down the hallway, at the end was a room. Amberly typed away on a computer as Dash searched through footage, Erol stood over Amberly. When she entered the room she frowned, Erol glanced up.

"This room is off limits."

"Oh please." Parker said grabbing a belt off the wall, she buckled it and put both her guns on her waist. "You act like you don't know me? And you let a terrorist into the building?"

"Sorry." Erol said stepping up to her. "I need proof that you're the real deal."

"You have porn under your bed."

"I was hoping you wouldn't use that one." Erol growled. "There's two of them," Erol said walking back up to Amberly. Parker sighed and followed him, behind her Slim sat down in a chair and kept queit. "Male and female."

"Yah, yah I know that part. Get to the part where the bitch uses my looks to get into the palace," She said from behind Amberly, the girl's hands flew across the keyboard.

"Both entered the building at the same time, she used the eye scan instead of ID. We have to fix that BTW." Amberly closed the footage and pulled up another. "They've also diseappered from our sights, they must know we know they're in the palace."

"Goodie." Parker grumbled. "Makes them... so much fun to find."

"Yah, I'm gonna have a blast." Erol muttered as Dash came over.

"Ashelin and Torn have been searching the whole palace, and Damas has been leading in the city. No luck so far." Dash said looking at Amberly's video. "Maybe their after the Baron?"

"Has anyone checked on the Baron?" Parker said as Amberly went over another video.

"The last group that went up hasn't reported back yet." Dash said checking his watch. "Maybe about half an hour."

"WHAT?!" Erol and Parker shouted at the same time.

"Dash." Amberly sighed. "Baron Van Alen could be dead! I'll contact Ashelin and Torn."

"Let's go." Parker said rushing towards the door, she pointed at Slim. "Stay."

"Why? What's-"

"STAY!" Parker shouted again and ran down the hallway with Erol, when they got to the elevator the whole building was on high alert. The doors closed and they went up, Erol chuckled as Parker pulled her hair out of her face. "What?"

"You're wearing a dress."

"Erol shut up." Parker snarled when they stopped on the throne room's floor, Parker was the first out of the elevator and she ran down the hall. Erol kept her speed and pulled out his gun as Parker shoved herself through the doors, she stumbled on the marble floor. Near the wall, Praxis and Veger both stood.

"What took you so long?!" Veger shouted, Parker growled at him and forward.

"Van Alen!?" Parker shouted, on the throne his body was slumped downwards and there was blood all over his legs. She stopped and clenched her fist, behind her she could hear Erol, Praxis and Veger aguring. She glanced up at him, his body was starting to go white and the blood had gone cold. She didn't want to see his face, she didn't want to touch him, she didn't want to talk about it. Parker turned, her eyes still on the ground she blinked back tears. All that she had left in the world... was gone.

"Parker?" Someone said as she started to walk forward, she did need a longer vacation. "Parker!" Someone shouted before she was shoved to the ground, the full force of the person was heavy on her body. She coughed as someone chuckled, she glanced over to the throne to see Baron Van Alen's body was gone.

"You missed sweetheart." A male voice sighed. "Try again." The male sat on the throne in black pants and a green shirt, his hair was black and over his eyes were dark green sunglasses. Parker sat up slowly pushing Torn off of her; the male on the throne looked to his female friend. She had long black hair and wore a dark green jacket, she had a smoke gun in her hand. Written on the side in the same letters as her Bloody Merry were the words Dreamless.

"Vevo." Parker whispered as Erol, Ashelin and a couple other grauds ran forward.

"Vevo Drake!" Erol shouted. "You'be been banished from this-" Another gun shot silenced the throne room, Parker looked to where the bullet ended up. Just three inches away from Commander Damas' head; Vevo laughed again.

"Damn it Quil! Can't you get anything right?" Vevo sighed. "I guess she can't, too bad..."

TBC..


	12. Lukewarm

**Paradise Eco**

hey guys what's up? I've been doing good! Just enjoying the beautiful weather we have in southern ontairo! I had to wear shorts on thrusday, friday, saturday and today! But I'm not complaining, because Mother Nature could send a snow storm one day... _*shudders*_ oh god the thought of it. Thanks to _DEA_ and _*gasp*_ she lives _Assassin0071._

* * *

_**The ABC's Of A Beautiful Disaster**_

_Chapter Twelve: Lukewarm_

"You remember Quil right Parker?" Vevo said crossing his legs. "Father's Goddaughter, a lesser of a Drake but a Drake non the less." Parker stood slowly, Quil on the other hand lowered the Dreamless gun. Vevo held up a hand to her and she dropped the gun into his hand. "Don't you remember the golden rule Parker?" another gun shot was fired and Parker screamed, the bullet entered her chest on the right side. Blood came from it as Vevo stood, he passed the gun back to Quil and smirked. "You must die for Haven, and you ain't dead yet. What's up with that?"

"I've been careful." Parker snarled as Torn pulled out his gun.

"Vevo Drake-" Torn started before another gun shot was fired, this time at Commander Damas. Who thankfully ducked out of the way, Torn growled as Vevo nodded to Quil.

"Lower your weapons." Vevo said stepping on Baron Van Alen's body, the body let out a small grunt before Vevo stepped down. He smirked at the man's body. "Nothin' call kill a Drake?" Vevo sighed. "I guess we're gonna have to slit his thorat, Quil take care of that."

"No don't!" Parker shouted, she whinced and held onto her wound. Vevo laughed as Erol, Ashelin and the other guards backed away from Vevo. Weapons aimmed at him, for a second that he let his guard down.

"Soo," Vevo sighed. "Have any of you thought about the Drakes since our father has died? Do you remember the promise you made him... Veger?" Everyone's head's snapped to Veger, the bald man gave a nervous laugh before shrugging his shoulder.

"I don't recall any-" A gun shoot was fired, the bullet inches away from Veger's head.

"Think harder." Vevo growled as Quil came down the stairs, she stepped on Van Alen's body and stood by Vevo.

"I promised the throne to a Drake!"

"What!?" Damas shouted.

"Why would you do that?" Ashelin shouted. "You're not even close to the Three Houses!"

"He did give it to a Drake." Vevo growled. "He gave it to Van Alen, and now I've come for what's rightfully mine. Quil's not of pureblood, so she's not in the way... but my little sister-"

"Hardly." Parker snorted. "My mother was perfect and... well yours is-"

"Shut up!" Vevo shouted, he turned and stomped over to her. "Just shut up! I'm still a Drake and in two minutes you'll be dead!"

"That gives me and my friends 1 minute and 59 seconds to kick your ass." Parker growled.

"You know what, you die now. Quil!" Vevo shouted, Quil nodded and ran towards Parker. The girl grabbed Parker by the hair and threw her into a wall, the breath was knocked right out of her as she fell to the ground. Torn pointed his gun at the girl as she stood up slowly, behind the long black locks of hair the girl glared at Torn.

"Put the gun down, little girl." Torn snarled as he stood, Quil smirked and dropped the gun to the floor. A bullet hit the walls of the room, before breaking a window. Torn growled as he moved slowly to her, he held one hand out as he walked towards her. "Now you're going to come queitly, no trouble."

"You don't have to worry about her talking." Vevo chuckled. "Silence is golden, right Quil?" She nodded and put her hands together, she sat down and zipped her lips. Parker smirked and used the wall to support herself, Damas had gotten over his near life trama and marched over to Vevo. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at the rouge Drake, Vevo laughed and crossed his arms. "Oh please."

"You're going away for a long time Vevo, and I will rule as Baron." Parker stared at Vevo, the male smirked as more gruads ran into the room. All of them surrounding Vevo, Quil and other rushing over to Baron Van Alen.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Damas... Damas Mar."

"A Mar, eh?" Vevo smirked. "Have you ever read the treaty? Something that was made up by Mar and Drake? A Mar will never point a gun at a Drake, and if they do... the protection of the Mar House and Haven is over..." Vevo chuckled, he took one step and then another to Damas. "So don't call a Drake whenever theres a crisis because we won't come."

"I will!" Parker shouted. "If Damas ever needs me. If Haven ever needs me... I'll be there! Because only a Mar can rule the city in peace and harmony!"

"No matter what you say." Van Alen's squeaked from the floor, some guards were helping him up. "Doesn't matter what it says in the treaty... it's what is in the heat." Vevo laughed.

"I like to cause the people la tortura." Vevo reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, he pointed it at Van Alen's body. The older man was looking up now, his face covered in blood and his eyes blank. "Like you old man." There was a gun shot, but not from Vevo's gun. Everyone in the room all turned to where Parker was standing, the Bloody Merry was smoking. Vevo's arm was starting to bleed as he turned to her. "You are so dead-" He was cut off when another bullet hit him, Vevo dropped to his knees as Damas chuckled.

"First rule of rejecting a treaty... never turn your back on your emeny." Damas said as grauds swarmed him, Vevo started shouting as they pulled him off. Parker smirked and dropped to her knees, Baron Van Alen was safe.. ish. Vevo and Quil were going to prison. Parker looked up to Damas, the man was taking a breath of reilif since he entered the room. Okay maybe the Drake promise was gone, but she never give up on Haven or him. She prayed that her thoughts were getting to him, between all the shouting and aguring. Damas smirked and nodded. Parker smiled back at him.

"PARKER!" Erol shouted in her ear.

"What!?" Parker shouted, she grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I heard ya!"

"Then answer me!" Erol shouted back, he looped an arm around her waist and pulled her up. "You need medical-"

"No. No doctors."

"Parker." Erol growled as Ashelin walked over to him.

"What's the problem here?" She sighed.

"She won't see the doc."

"I don't really have time for this, I have the night shift tonight and I'm gonna have to process Vevo and Quil. Then send them to the prison..." She glanced to the medics running to Baron Van Alen. "Plus... I might even visit Baron Van Alen after." Parker sighed.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Who knows." Erol said.

"Parker, you should really worry about yourself for now." Damas said coming over. "Go home. Get some rest and heal up." Damas smirked. "I know you will." Parker felt her face go red before nodding, Erol glanced between them before he grabbed Parker's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

Parker's mouth stayed underwater as bubbles floated to the surface, the lukewarm bath was calming her nerves and healing her heart. Her wounds on the other hand, were healed away and the skin was perfect again. After she left the palace, Erol drove her to his apartment. Now she sat in his bath tub. Parker closed her eyes and sunk below the surface, behind her eyelids she saw her father. His funny faces. His funny antics. She saw Van Alen. Playing in the grass with her. Telling her about ecos, Haven and the world. Vevo was right. The treaty was over, but no matter what she would still die of Haven soil. She would protect Haven until her last breath.

Parker come up to knocking; she sighed and smoothed her hair back.

"Go away. I've drowned."

"Not funny." Erol snarled. "I left you some clothes, your dress is stained."

"Throw it out."

"You've been in there for half an hour, can you please come out?"

"Why?" Parker said grabbing the towel off of the ground, she wrapped around her thin body and stepped over to the mirror.

"I would like to shower."

"But I'm the guest." Parker snickered, she unlocked the door and opened it. Parker picked up her clothes, one of his t-shirts and a new pair of girl panties. She waved them infront of his face. "Came with the magazines?"

"Get dressed." Erol said turning, Parker smirked and shut the door. She pulled the shirt over her head and yanked on the panties, she rubbed her hair with the towel. She opened the door and smiled.

"Taadaa."

"Very funny. Now let me shower." Erol said passing by her, Parker shrugged and walked out of the bathroom. The door slammed right behind her, Parker sighed and walked down the hallway to the living room. She fell on the couch and sighed, her legs dangled off the couch's arm. She could smell the sharp scent of the soap, she grumbled and sat up. Why do guys have to wear such 'wow' smelling scents? Girls would notice them if they wore lilacs or something... and so would other kinds of guys too. She laid back on the bed and sighed, her eyes slid shut for only second before she felt the couch come away from her body.

"What?" Parker said in a groogy voice.

"You fell asleep." Erol said carrying her.

"But I don't want to..." Parker said letting her voice fade away, her head fell back and she stared at the passing walls.

"Just sleep Parker," Erol said laying her down. "You've had a long day." He sat on the egde of the bed as the girl pulled the covers over her body, Parker's eyes were glazed over as she used the pillow to prop herself up.

"What's going to happen with Vevo?" Parker asked.

"If Van Alen dies, death sentence... if not... well we'll think about that when the time comes." Erol stood. "I'll be on the couch, okay?"

"Not okay." Parker said laying down. "Stay here... please?" Erol did a double take, the girl's face was was beat red and she was breathing hard. He bent down beside the bed and felt her forehead, he chuckled to himself.

"You have a fever, maybe from all that running around today?"

"I don't want you to go..." Parker said grabbing his arm, Erol stared down at her. He reached down and plunked a green piece of hair, he looked at it before looking at her eyes. The normal dull green eyes were more vibrant, green like vines and fading.

"Parker... can you-"

"I don't want Van Alen too die."

"I don't either, but Parker don't change the subject-" He stopped as she rolled over, she nuzzled down into the pillows. Erol sighed and laid down beside her. He didn't get that much slept that night, not because Parker kept moving at night but the fact that there were small green locks in her hair.

TBC...


	13. Mercy

**Paradise Eco**

okay people this chapter had to be done, the events in this chapter were suppose to happen last chapter but they didn't only because I love all of ya! And we're at the halfway point now! Only 13 more chapters to go!!! lol... Anywho enjoy this chapter, because I've been so sick and had the hardest time writing this damn thing!

* * *

_**The ABC's Of A Beautiful Disaster**_

_Chapter Thriteen: Mercy_

Parker spun the barrel of her gun, only two bullets were left. Each were going to be used on her father's oldest and evilest emenies, then she could use it normal like any other gun. She kept spinning the barrel as she stared out the window, she was feeling alot better about everything now. Vevo and Quil were locked away for life, Van Alen was going to live another day and the bond between the Mars and Drakes was gone. She spun her barrel the other way and smirked to herself, so she was free to die anytime she wanted too. With only two bullets left and the treaty gone, she could do anything that she wanted. Parker sighed and crossed her legs, anything was possible now all she had to do was go after it or lay back and let it come to her.

"I know that you're awake now." A voice said from behind her, Parker glanced over her shoulder at the red head. His back was to her and he was wrapped in the blanket, the one he stole from her in the middle of the night. "But can you keep the noise to a whisper?"

"Nah." Parker said stretching. "I like keeping you up."

"Well I'm tired, you kept me up all night." Erol growled. "You talk in your damn sleep," Erol said pulling the blanket over his head. "Lay back down and sleep."

"But I like being awake." Parker laughed. "You should try it!" She turned and crawled over to him, she pulled back the blanket and bit. Erol's golden eye opened, she smiled at him. "First you need to come out of the blanket..." Erol sighed.

"You saying it like that," Erol reached out and grabbed Parker. "Makes me not want to." Parker screamed as the male wrapped the blanket around her. His arm was wrapped around her neck and their legs were tangled together. A blush came over Parker's face as she laid there, Erol smirked and nuzzled closer to her neck. "So warm. A child's body."

"I am not a child!" Parker struggled.

"Just hush and let me sleep." Erol muttered, Parker blushed harder.

"Can you let me go?"

"Nope." Erol said sighing, Parker didn't say anything as his breathing became more steady and more calm. She swallowed and turned to look at him, the tattoos of the KG were still there not willing to fade with age. Not that Erol was old, he was much older then her. Parker frowned. Baron Van Alen lied about her age. She wasn't old enough to be in the KG, she wasn't even a legall adult. Parker sighed. "Are you asleep yet?"

"No. You?"

"Yup." Erol snorted. "I'm dreaming of Ashelin's tight ass and- What the hell was that for?!" Erol shouted when Parker slapped him, the black haired girl sat up and crossed her arms.

"What do you think it was for!?"

"For offending you?"

"What?" Parker said turning. "No. Torn's suppose to be with Ashelin... I'm Team Torn!" Erol raised an eyebrow.

"Oh God, what have you cooked up in that little mind of yours?"

"I told you! I'm Team Torn! Torn shall be with Ashelin AND he will think of her ass! Only!"

"It's not like you have one."

"What?!" Parker said throwing a pillow at him, Erol ducked and tackled her at the waist knocking her over. He sat up and pinned her down by the wrist, he smirked as she struggled underneth him. Parker sighed and went limp, she glared up at him as he sat there.

"Have we learned our lesson?"

"That you are a prev? Of course. Do I get an A plus for learning?"

"Nope." Erol smirked, he leaned down to her face. "You're not even close to an A... yet." Parker smirked back, she tilted her head.

"What am I at then?"

"I'd say..." Erol said filling the space. "Around a C minus... you're gonna need to up your score."

"Tell me how I can do tha-"

_**"EROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!" **_Amberly shouted throwing the door open, behind her Dash, Ashelin, Torn and Damas all stood. Their faces going blank as they took in the scene, Amberly's face went pale as she took in the scene. Parker's face went red as Erol sat up, he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"I fell?"

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Parker shouted as she ran down the hallway of the hospital, right behind her was Erol and the rest of the group who had just minutes ago walked in on Erol and Parker... falling for each other. The group now sent them a message, and it wasn't a pleasent one. Parker shoved herself through the doors of the main office, a nurse glanced up as Parker ran to the front desk.

"Van Alen, where is he?"

"I'm sorry, I can't give out that information to anyone. If you wait-" Parker's gun was cocked and pointed at the nurse.

"Anyone? Does this name sound familiar? Parker fucking Drake?" The nurse screamed as Erol came over and grabbed the end of her gun, he glared at her Parker's finger came off the tigger and she ran down the hallway. Past empty beds, and broken KG; she searched for her uncle. The only person in her life that stood by her, expect her dad. Parker stopped when she came to the room, by his bed was a monk praying. Van Alen laid on the bed like a skeleton, his bones were showing and there was a mask on his face. The heart monitor beeped slowly, and his hair was all shaved off. Parker stepped in, his face was pale and his eyes were suken in. Parker shook her head and pushed past the monk, she touched his shoulder and smiled at his greenish gray eyes opened.

"Parker." He said in a rapsy voice.

"I'm here uncle." Parker said in a weepy voice. "I'm here." The others ran in, Amberly stopped dead in her tracks as Erol, Torn and Damas pushed past her. Ashelin, Dash and Praxis all stood with the frozen Amberly in the doorway.

"We're all here." Torn said standing beside Parker.

"Good." Van Alen sighed. "Torn... I know you'll make a good Commander." Torn nodded.

"That won't be for a long time, old man." Torn chuckled, Van Alen chuckled too and took Parker's hand.

"Erol." Van Alen said turning to look at him. "Take care of my baby." Parker dropped to the ground, laying her head on the bed. She started crying as she felt a hand on her back, someone in the doorway was weeping now too. "Damas... you'll make a good Baron, just follow your heart and listen to your new Justice of Peace... for she..." Van Alen took a deep breath. "Shall help you."

"We don't have a Justice of Peace..."

"We do now. Someone who can keep the peace. Someone who knows the difference between good and evil, and will balance them out. Someone like a Drake." Parker's head went up.

"Me?"

"Yup." Van Alen chuckled. "While my ruling, and the teaching I had as a child there was always a Justice of Peace. History says that a Drake was always in that chair... and that's your job now. Well..." Van Alen said taking a deep breath. "This is most likely my last minutes... will all of you be good and take of this city." Parker laid her head down on the bed, Van Alen smiled and petted her head. "Hi miss Alice, what kind of dreams do you see? With your eyes of glass? Do they fascinate you?" Parker started to sob harder, she clenched his hand let the tears stain the bed sheets. "Again my heart is torn and bleeding. I mend it but my memories..." Van Alen took a deep breath. "Pierce the openings..."

_beep... beep....beep.........................._

* * *

Parker stood at the grave site, behind her crying townfolk paid a visit before going back into the town to work again. Parker clenched the rose so hard in her hand, the thorns broke the skin and was making her bleed. The blood dripped onto the wet dirt; under the ground was his uncle's body. No. A body filled with dust, fake make-up and the cold shell of someone that she once knew. He was buried in the royality grave site, laying next to her father's tombtone and her grandfather's too. All three of them sang the song to her, the song that took Van Alen's last breaths.

"Hi miss Alice to whom, are you throwing love too? With your fruit-like lips? Does it make you sad?" Parker took a deep breath, the overwhelming of tears in her stomach and heart were about to expolde from her. "The heat of my tongue that let me speak, has already cooled-"

"You really can't sing you know." Parker turned and looked at Erol, the man was dressed in the black ponchs that everyone was wearing.

"And you think you can?" Parker snarled turning back. "I've heard you sing in the shower... it's not pleasent... it's actually quite scary." Erol wrapped his arms around her shoulders, he let out a warm sigh on her black hair.

"He's gone now."

"Yup."

"Damas is Baron."

"Yup."

"Torn's commander."

"Yup."

"I took Torn's job as 1st Lieutenant."

"Yup."

"You're the Justice of Peace."

"Are we going to keep playing this game?"

"Yup." Erol chuckled, Parker sighed and held up the rose to her face. Taking the smell of freshness and love, she tossed it to the ground. Hoping some of her feeling of hate, regret and loneliness would follow it.

"During the song... I always hummed along with it. But now... I can only hear my voice..." Erol didn't say anything, Parker sighed and shrugged off his arms. "Lets go."

"Sure." Erol's hand slipped into Parker's as they walked back, past the people of the city who were mourning and past the grauds keeping everyone in line. At some point, Parker let go of Erol's hand and she was, once again, laying in his bed. He slept on the couch, or sometime came and laid next to her. Making sure she was still alive. He never touched her, never talked to her... just laid there with his back to her.

Sometimes, Parker would look into the darkness and see her uncle, grandfather and father all standing together. And as she laid there, not sure if Erol could hear her or not, she whispered the last couple of lines of the song to herself.

"Still you do not answer..."

TBC...


	14. Nobility

_****_

_"I'm a young soul in this very strange world, hoping I could learn a bit bout what is true and fake. But why all this hate? Try to communicate, finding trust and love is not always easy to make."_

_**Yael Naim- New Soul

* * *

**_

**The ABC's Of A Beautiful Disaster**

_Chapter Fourteen: Nobility _

Parker walked into the hall, she looked over the file folder that she was carrying. For weeks she had been planning this event, now it was finally here and it would run smoothly. When Shappo had come to her begging for Parker's input and help, the Drake member agreed. Shappo stood in the middle of the hall, beautiful white streamers fluttering down from the beams. Pure white roses were in pots with red bow, Shappo kept her hands on her heart as she looked around. Her blonde hair curled and pinned up, the girl was dressed in a simple blue dress and flip flops.

"Hey Shappo." Parker said closing the folder.

"Hey Park." Shappo whispered. "Is this real?"

"Yup." Parker said passing her the folder. "It's real, now get you're but back into the dressing room! We have to get ready!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Parker shouted as she pushed the blonde out of the hall. "You can come back later!" Parker grabbed her hand and ran down the hallway, at the end was a room with a NO BOYS sign. Parker opened the door and jumped on Amberly, the brunette turned and hugged Parker back.

"It's today! I can't believe it!"

"Me either!" Parker screamed. "Where's Ashelin, she has to put on her dress!"

"Later!" Amberly giggled and picked up three glasses, in her other hand was a bottle of champagne. "It's now time for some bubbly!" Parker laughed as Shappo took her glass, she sniffed the golden liquid at the bottom. Parker took her drink and sipped it, once again the fine taste and the bubbly feeling was back. Shappo took a small sip as Amberly poured herself another glass, Amberly was standing by the dresses. Three were light pink and one was white, Parker smirked as Shappo set her glass down and went over to them.

"Do you have something old?" Parker asked as she sat on the sofas, Amberly sat beside her and crossed her legs. Shappo reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace of teeth.

"All my baby teeth, each one that fell off." Shappo laughed. "I don't know why my mother kept all of them."

"That's just creepy." Amberly whispered to Parker, she just shrugged and took another sip of her bubbly. "What's something new?" Shappo blushed.

"Panties..." Shappo giggled, both girls brust into laughter as Shappo blushed. "What! I'm not ready! I mean... I am but I'm not..."

"Don't worry." Amberly laughed. "You'll be fine, something borrowed?"

"My mother's wedding dress." Shappo said taking the dress off of the hanger. "And I have a blue flowers... so I have all my bases covered."

"Then let's get going with this wedding!" Amberly cheered.

* * *

Parker held the dozen of white flowers in her hand as she walked down the isle, beside her was Amberly in the same pink dress. Amberly's arm was hooked in Parker's and both skipped down the isle, Amberly waving at Dash and Demo who both were dressed formally. Parker laughed as the flower girl and ring boy got to the front, she pushed him and he pushed her back. Their mothers grabbed them and pulled them away, at the alter was Erol, Torn and Veger. Erol and Torn both looked nervous as they came closer, Veger on the other hand looked bored as he shuffled his feet. Both girls stopped at the alter and turned, Ashelin was a no show while they were getting ready.

Everyone stood as the bride appeared, beside her was the man she was about to marry. Shappo didn't look ahead or down as Parker expected, she was staring at the man she was about to marry. The panio player was going off on his panio, and everyone was standing watching as they both walked down the isle. Parker and Amberly kept shoving each other, both a little drunk on the bubbly they had before the wedding. When the two got to the altar, Shappo handed Amberly her blue flowers.

The monk opened a book and picked up the rings. "Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Shappo will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Shappo whispered, Parker looked to Shappo's future husband. A couple months ago he was standing beside her at Van Alen's funeral, and within hours... he had more power they he ever dreamed for.

"Damas will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Damas glanced to Parker, she smirked and gave him the thumbs up.

"I will."

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?" The monk asked the best men and the bride maids.

"Of course we will!" Amberly cheered earning a laugh from everyone in the hall, the monk nodded and went back to his books.

"Now we will exchange vows."

" I, Damas, take you, Shappo, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"I, Shappo, take you, Damas, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow." Damas took the ring from the ringbear, he spilled the sparkly diamond on Shappo's finger. Parker's eyes stared into the diamond, she gasped as Amberly made a sound in her mouth. The diamond was an eco diamond, Parker held her head for a second enough to hear Shappo say yes. Shappo took the ring and slipped it onto Damas' finger.

"Damas, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have." Damas smiled as the monk touched their heads, Amberly hugged Parker.

"I now prounce you husband and wife, Baron Damas you may kiss you're wife."

TBC...

* * *

**Paradise Eco**

This is such a cute chapter, and I had to write it! And I'm really glad that I did. I've never been to a wedding before... so I had to guess as I went along. Thanks to DarkEcoAngel and Assassin0071 for reveiwing!!!


	15. Over

**Paradise Eco**

sorry for this being so late, I've been busy all week and really had no time to sit and write this chapter out. I got a new job soo... very, very, very busy. And ontop of that, my internet broke :'( Anywho thanks to DarkEcoAngel for reveiwing!

* * *

_**The ABC Of A Beautiful Disaster**_

_Chapter 15: Over_

Parker felt the snap of her back when she stood up, she groaned and rubbed the back of her head. Once again her day started with pain, not the pain in her back but the pain laying in her bed. She grabbed the egde of the blanket and pulled it off, she threw it to the ground and walked out of the room.

"That wasn't nice!" Erol shouted.

"Deal with it." Parker shouted back. "Get up, we have things to do."

"How did I end up at your place in the first place?"

"You got drunk at the wedding, and lost your keys." Parker poured herself a cup of coffee, she looked up at Erol and smiled. "Then you started going on about how Damas should be yours and Shappo wasn't good enough."

"Bullshit."

"We have wedding videos." She smiled stirring in sugar. "You made a very good fool of yourself, forget about wanting to be a Commander you should become a jester."

"Very funny." Erol said coming around, Parker put her coffee down and turned to face him. His hand brushed the side of her hip and he stopped, he turned and looked at her. She gave a small smile as he placed his hand on her waist, her smile faded as he picked her up and put her ontop of the counter.

"Erol..." She whispered as he ran his hand up her legs, he stopped behind he reached the bottom over her shirt. He leaned towards her neck, Parker sighed as she felt his breath on her neck. He placed a hand on her shoulder and another on her head, he ran his other hand down her arm and to her hand.

"Oh," Slim said as he entered the kitchen, they both pulled apart as Slim backed out. "Sorry, KG stuff right? I'll just get coffee on the way, see ya Park."

"Bye Slim." Parker called out as the door shut, she jumped off the counter and ran out of the kitchen. "Damn you Slim."

* * *

Parker stayed in her seat as everyone stood, the hearing was over. Baron Damas walked off the stage shuffling his papers, by the doorway was Shappo. Dressed in a lime green dress and pink boots, her blonde hair was still curled and pulled out of her face. Damas kissed her cheek and walked through the door with her; Parker sighed and looked down at the sheets before her. Damas choose Torn as his Commander, not Erol. Everyone stayed in their same postions, expect for Damas who moved up to Baron.

"Congrats Torn!" A couple of people shouted in the hall, Torn stood with Amberly. She was a glow as other nurses, doctors and others gave her small hugs. Torn smirked as he walked over to Parker, she leaned on the wall as her new Commander came over.

"Hey you."

"Shouldn't it be Commander?" Torn teased, Parker rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder.

"Don't get too cocky, or I'll start a riot."

"Haha, very funny." Torn growled. "Now that I'm Commander, I think we all have to go out and celebrate."

"Really?" Parker chimed. "Drinking? Hip Hog Salon?"

"Okay." Torn laughed.

* * *

"I don't really drink guys," Amberly whimpered as Parker and Ashelin pulled her into the bar.

"You can be the guy that drives us all home?" Ashelin said sitting her down at a table with Erol, Torn, Dash, and Damas.

"What?! That's no fun though."

"Then shut up," Parker said sliding her a shotter. "And drink up."

"Okay..." Amberly said nervously, she sniffed the drink before downing the whole thing. She gave a cough and Dash padded her back, she held up a hand and smiled. "I'm good." Everyone laughed as a bar maid slid in a tray of shots, everyone grabbed one as Ashelin smirked.

"Lets play never have I ever..."

"Yah!" Parker cheered. "Damas goes first!"

"Why?"

"Because you're our new Baron," Parker giggled. "Set an exmaple for us."

Damas chuckled. "Never have I ever... Danced around my room naked." Amberly downed her drink and picked up another. "Go Amberly."

"Um... never have I ever... slept with a co-worker." Dash, Torn, Ashelin, Damas, Erol and Parker all downed their drinks. Amberly stared at Parker as she reached for another one.

"What?"

"You've slept with someone?"

"Yes, I've slept in the same bed with someone."

Amberly glared. "You're twisting my words."

"Yes, yes I am." Parker said sniffing her glass. "Who's next?"

"I am," Torn smirked. "Never have I ever worn girl clothing." Amberly, Ashelin and Parker all downed their drinks, along with Damas. Everyone started laughing as Damas picked up another, Dash hooked his arm around Damas' neck.

"You've worn chick clothing?"

"Yes." Damas said blushing.

"We used to play dress up, you'd think someone much older then me would've just said no." Parker giggled. "I guess I'll go next, never have I ever... hid a stack of porno under my bed."

"You're never gonna let me forget that are you?"

"Nope!" Parker laughed as Erol downed his drink.

"OMG!" Amberly shouted. "I love this song, come on Park we have to dance!" Parker laughed and down to more drinks.

"Lets go!"

"Yah!" Amberly grabbed Parker's hand and took her down on the dance floor, Parker grabbed Amberly's hand and shook her hips. Her head spun as she moved, more then her body. The music pumped through her veins, and shook her body. She let go of Amberly's hand and let herself go, she let her head and her heart go off on the dancefloor. She opened her eyes and took Amberly's hands again, the brunette spun Parker and they laughed.

"I wish they night will never end!" Parker shouted downing a whole shot with Amberly, both girls laughed and ran back onto the dance floor.

_8 hours later..._

"Good morning sunshine!" Erol shouted pulled Parker's curtain's apart, the red head had stopped drinking after the game. He also made sure Dash made it home, to his dispear, without the gay dancer. Parker kept the egdes of her blanket down as the sun peaked through, she closed her eyes and wished her headache away. Sadly the thing wouldn't go, the much needed pump of her blood pounded in her head. Making her eyes well up with tears; she peaked up at Erol. He stood over her smirking. "Late night?"

"Why aren't you hung over?"

"I am," Erol said pulling the blanket off of her. "Just as much as you."

"I hate you." Parker growled as she reached for her blanket. "Can't you do something useful?" She grabbed the blanket, she gasped as she fell off the bed at Erol's feet. He started laughing as she grabbed his ankles. "Let me sleep," Parker groaned. "I just wanna sleep."

"You wouldn't want to sleep after you hear this."

"I rather sleep."

"Vevo's getting hanged today."

"What!?"

"But if you wanna sleep," Erol laughed picking her up, Parker screamed and started kicking her legs.

"No! No! I wanna go! Just let me shower, get some apirsin, and get dressed!"

"'kay, here's your shower." Erol said dropping the black haired diva into the bathtub, Parker screamed when she came to the surface. Her mouth gapping like a fish, she clawwed at the towel on side. The freezing water woke her up, and making her headache even worse.

"Erol you ass!" Parker screamed. "I'm going to kill you! You hear me? You'll be deader then your sex life!" Erol chuckled.

"See you in the living room."

* * *

"Charged with the crime of murdering Baron Van Alen, the punishment death by hanging." Everyone in the stadium cheered as Vevo rolled his eyes, Parker popped her gum as the man in black looped the rope around his neck. Behind her Torn stood with a couple other majors, off in the stands Erol, Dash, Ashelin and 5th, 7th, 10th divison patrolled.

"Blah, blah, blah..." Parker said using her hand to mock him, she looked to Baron Damas. "Do we really have to go through with this? Can't we give him a deadly injection or something?"

"It's not my call."Damas sighed. "I was out voted."

"Damn that Veger." Parker muttered under her breath, there were only a few places on the Haven City Counicl. There was, of course, Baron Damas, Commander Torn, Gorvenor Praxis, Advisor Veger, Samos the Sage -the man was hardly ever seen these days- and sometimes herself.

"You should've voted."

"No that old man should've voted, then saying 'we must have peace within the walls or we'll be comsumed hatred and anger.' More like, blah, blah, blah... blah."

"Have some respect for the old man." Damas said spinning a coin. "Atleast he got out of this."

"Yah how did that work out," Parker groaned. "I want to be sleeping."

"... may ye Precusors have mercy on your soul." The black man shouted before pulling the rope, Vevo fell down and the rope snagged. But Vevo's body didn't stop going down, his feet hit the ground and the whole crowd gasped. There were some cries and gagging noises, Parker turned away covering her eyes. Vevo's body laid limp and broken on the ground, but she couldn't get the face he made when his head was deattached from his body.

TBC...


	16. Perfect

**Paradise Eco**

That's right, I'm updating weekly again! yah! *throws streamers into air* now that my two week long vacation is over it's time to get back to work ya'll! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks to those *cough Assassin007cough* who checked up on me!

* * *

_**The ABC Of A Beautiful Disaster**_

_Chapter 16: Perfect_

"VEGER!" Damas shouted as he threw the doors open, Parker rolled her eyes and followed the angry leader. Vevo's hanging really didn't go as planned, her brother's head had popped off causing a scene. Making everyone upset, and start to doubt Baron Damas. Of course she knew that it was Veger's fault, he must've cut the rope too short for Vevo's body weight causing his head to...POP!

"Baron Damas." Veger said in a rash voice. "Quite a performance today."

"Don't play dumb! You killed Vevo."

"Wasn't that our plan from the start?"

"You know what I mean, you snapped his neck and popped his head off." Damas snarled. "Now your head's gone to roll too!"

**:ALERT RIOT IN SLUMS. I REPEAT RIOT IN SLUMS, ALL FORCES TO SLUMS.:**

"Damas." Parker said through her teeth as grauds ran to their battle postions, she looked between Veger and Damas before he turned too her.

"Take care of this? Tell Torn he's in charge, and follow all his orders. Stop the rioting, I want no deaths. They're all rattled up by Vevo's death."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Veger chuckled. "You, Baron Damas, did sentence a man to death but his death was not becoming. Instead you showed your raw power with just beheading him, dropping his body to the ground and letting his head roll." Veger smirked. "I wonder why they're rioting?"

"You sick-" Parker snarled as Damas grabbed her, Damas was a good Baron and everyone knew that. But here stood Veger pleading that Damas was not, Parker dag her nails in her plams as Damas tossed her back.

"Go. NOW." Damas hissed to her.

**:ALERT RIOT IN SLUMS. I REPEAT RIOT IN SLUMS, ALL FORCES TO SLUMS.:**

Parker curled her fist tighter and glared at Veger, he smirked and tapped his staff on his lip. In her plams blood bubbled and slidded off her fingers, right away green flowed after it. Her hair twinkled green and her eyes went green too; Veger stepped forward as Damas turned.

"PARKER! GO!" Damas shouted again, snapping her out of her daze. Everything went back to normal, the blood stopped coming from her hand and she was twinkling anymore. She turned on her heels and ran out of the Hall, Damas sighed and turned towards Veger. He smirked.

"Tell me Damas, tell me about our little Parker."

* * *

Parker dogded the bullets that were shot as she drove through the Water Slums, supposely there were a group of innocent people in need of help. Torn was already with them and Erol was coming in from the left with 3rd divison. Ashelin and Dash were controlling 1st, 2nd, 4th, 5th, and 6th divison while 8th, 9th and 10th divison kept the city calm under Praxis notion.

_:Parker, what are we going to do?_

Amberly cried from her phone, Parker rolled her eyes and jumped off her zoomer. "Don't be a baby, just hold your post and keep helping the doctors."

_:'kay:_

Parker shut her phone and ran along the docks, she jumped over barrels and slid to a stop by a bunch of people. She swung her weapon behind her as Torn lowered his gun, a couple men from 7th divison were helping people. She followed Torn as they passed by a bleeding out man, a child that cried behind a hut and a mother rocking her dead baby.

"This is bad." Torn snarled as he unrolled the map, Parker bent down beside him as he pointed at the section everyone was in. "Ashelin has lost Dash and 4th, 5th and 1st divison. Half her men in 2nd are wounded, and then I can't forget that Dash over all is missing with over 50 men."

"Idiot." Parker muttered as she opened her phone, she dialed Dash's number. It rang before it went right to messages. "You better be dead if you don't answer me." Parker snarled, she shut her phone and shoved it in her pocket. "Now what?"

"We wait for Erol, it's the only way we're going to get all these people out." Parker glanced back at all the people, the child that was crying was now huddled in a ball and held himself. Parker sighed and looked to Torn, a soft expression was on the Commanders face. "Lost his mother, I have no clue where she is but my best bet... dead."

"Cheer up Torn," Parker chuckled. "After all of this you can watch all the heads roll when Damas murders Veger."

"Haha." Torn laughes humourlessly, Parker winked at him and crawled over to the child. He wore a yellow shirt and one shoe, his hair was a mess and he was staring at a bug crawling on the ground. Along his arm was a cut that oozed blood, he glanced to her as she sat beside him.

"Hey. I'm Parker, what's your name?"

"Livy." The boy mutters.

"Livy, what do you wish for?" Parker says in a soft voice. "I wish to be with my friends again, to be able to sit with them after all of this and laugh."

"Really?" Livy whimpered.

"Yup." Parker giggled as a bomb went off somewhere, Livy covered his head as she head yelling from the red headed deivant. Parker stood and extended her hand, Livy stared at it before taking the gloved palm.

"I want to see my mommy again."

"Don't worry." Parker smiled. "I'll help you find her."

"Parker!" Erol shouted, he stopped infront of her as she picked up Livy. She tied sliver headband she wore around his eyes, he whimpered and laid his head down on her shoulder. Grauds from Erol's 3rd divison helped the injured, left the dead and focused on helping the ones on death's doorstep.

"What?"

"Nothing." Erol grumbled before picking up a child, this child was burned and crying. Blood oozed from the black burns, and all over their face was melted flesh. They ran to Torn, who was helping a father onto the docks.

"Get these people out of here, I'll take 7th divison and head over to Ashelin. We'll leave it to Damas for what we do next."

"Maybe they'll calm down?" Parker said shifting the weight of Livy.

"Unlikely."

"Fine Mr. No-Hope, do whatever." Parker snorted. "Move out!" She shouted, the grauds nodded and helped the people over the fence. Parker jumped onto the dock and started running, the grauds shot at rebels that came towards the group. Swinging weapons, threating to kill the people they were trying to protect. Parker only had tunnel vision, if she got to the enterance of the Slums they'd be safe and she could focus on helping Livy find his mother. Then she would kill Dash for losing himself within the battle, everything was muffled to her as she ran behind a father carrying his two sons. Both wearing blindfolds and crying, the father didn't say anything as he ran.

Parker slid to a stop when a group of Metal Heads jumped out of the water, she swore to herself and turned to the left and started running again. The other gaurds that had no one to protect fired at them, Parker stopped and turned to see the Metal Heads going down. She nodded and kept running, the detour was going to cost them. Maybe they'll run into a group of rebels, or they'll run out of dock or-

"Parker watch out!" Erol shouted grabbing the diva before she fell into the water, Parker stumbled back as Livy cried. A large chuck of the dock was missing, others were able to get across before the dock broke.

"Sir, ma'am!" The grauds shouted.

"Go!" Erol shouted, he turned and started running again. Parker sighed and followed behind him, they stopped at a crossroads and ran north towards the city. Parker smiled as she saw grauds fighting rebels, they were getting even closer to where they needed to be. She jumped over another barrel and stumbled, but she caught herself before she could fall.

"It's okay." She cooed to Livy. "Everything will be-" A gun shot was fired. Parker stumbled forward again, this time on uneasy legs. Erol turned and let the medics take the child, everyone's face went pale as Livy went limp on her back. His arms that were locked around her neck went slack, he slowly fell off her back and into the murky waters. Parker touched her chest, she pulled her hand back to see blood on her hand. There was another gun shot, this time the bullet went grazed along her cheek. Everyone stared dumbly as Parker turned, standing with a group of men behind him was Dash. He blew the smoke off the pistol and spun it on his finger.

"Bullseye."

TBC...


	17. Quiet

**Paradise Eco**

Hey ya'll, what's going on? I know I haven't been updating lately, but here I am! I'm really trying hard to update every week, but with my birthday in only 7 days it's been crazy! I'm turning 19! I've been on this site since I was 15... oh god, I'm such a nerd! lol

* * *

_**The ABC Of A Beautiful Disaster**_

_Chapter 17: Queit_

No sound.

That's what Parker heard when she opened her eyes. Even though she saw the boots of KG running past her, and knew there was gun shots going off... she couldn't hear it. She could see Torn shouting at someone, she could see the medics trying to get to her and she could feel the pain in her back.

She blinked. Everything around her was in slow motion now. Torn and Erol stopped when Dash stepped up to her. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't hear what she said, she could've said anything out loud for everyone to hear. She closed her eyes again as Dash touched her back, she sharp pain that she had felt before was dying out. Slowly dimming to a spider bite.

Still there was no sound. She opened her eyes again, this time Erol was shouting at Dash. His mouth moved motionlessly, an angered look on his face. Torn yelled into a phone, and at other KG's that weren't fighting. There were only a few that were fighting, but others were throwing their guns down to their brother's in arms. A shameful look on all their faces. The ones that were fighting did until she couldn't see them anymore, or watched a bullet go through their skulls.

Her body was lifted off the ground, the ground where she could see her own blood. A large spot on the ground, a place that would never been cleaned off her DNA. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes again, she kept them close this time. Butterflies in her stomach fluttered around, some were even able to make their way to the top and tickle her mouth.

She felt her body cough and she also felt the warm blood run down her face, she opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of Erol as she was turning away. Most of the time you can tell what a person is thinking by their face, Erol hardly smiled so Parker knew not to look at his smile. She knew that he was scared by his eyes. The copper orbs in his face, both stared at her.

And with one hand out reached to him, she fell back into darkness.

* * *

"Dash!" Erol shouted when Parker fell to the ground. "Kill the tratiors!" Erol shouted again, all the KG looked at each other before charging forward. Erol pulled out his automatic gun and ran at Dash, his blood boiling with anger as he jumped over the dock. He stopped at Parker's body, her eyes were closed and her face was covered by hair. He clenched his gun tighter and ran at Dash. The dark skinned male smirked and crossed his arms, other grauds stood in front of him and pointed their guns at Erol.

"Stand down Lt. Erol! Do not attack Lt. Dash!"

"What?" Erol shouted, he looked around at all his men. All of them were stopping as their brothers in arms told them to stop, Erol gave a low growl before putting away his gun. "Dash you-"

"Ahh," Dash laughed. "What those words, or else someone," He motioned back at Parker. "Will suffer."

"You will hang for that." Erol growled. "You and your followers."

"I don't think so Erol," Dash chuckled. "You see this up rising is for Baron Damas. This lovely riot is for him, thanks to the beheading of Vevo. Someone who was suppose to be hung not beheaded." Dash smirked and waved at Torn, Erol clenched his fist as Torn climbed up the ladder to them. His men were all walking in a line, the medics stopped when Dash's men grabbed them.

"What the hell is going on here!" Torn shouted.

"A riot." Erol snarled.

"Yes the riot that put Baron Damas out of the picture at Praxis in."

"What!" Torn shouted. "Damas will not stand for it! Either will the people!"

"I don't know," Dash said looking around. "Kinda looks like we're winning," Dash turned and glanced over his shoulder. "Everything is in motion. Ashelin is cut off, and being taken to the palace as we speak. Amberly has been locked in an office, with no computers or way to commuicate. Veger and Praxis are chatting up the Head Counicl, you two are here with your men falling." Dash stepped over Parker's body, he bent down and touched her back. He smirked and let the blood drip off his finger, from where they were standing both Torn and Erol saw the green.

The bright colour that was already consuming the bloody cut, Erol stepped forward but was stopped by Torn. He glared back at them man and phoned Ashelin.

"Ashelin!"

_:Torn where the hell are you! You have to get back to the palace asap! Damas is being run out of office!_

"What?" Torn shouted.

Dash lifted Parker's body up. "Praxis will have some use for her, I never notice until now that she can bend Green Eco." Erol glanced away, so he was right after all. She can bend Eco, he wasn't seeing things that night. Parker coughed and blood came up, sliding down her cheek slowly. She was dying, or coming close to dying the Green Eco must've been fighting with the wounds.

"Dash whatever you're doing, it's insane!" Erol shouted. "You have to stop!"

"No way." Dash laughed, he turned and smirked. "See ya at the palace." Erol was about to shout again, when he saw Parker looking at him. Her forest eyes stared at him, so green that it scared him for a second. Her bloody arm reached out to him, she didn't look like she knew what she was doing.

"Parker?" Erol whispered.

"If you need leave the world you live in... I'll never forgive you."

TBC...


	18. Redemption

**Paradise Eco**

Hey ya'll! what's going on? On Tuesday there was a 5.0 earthquake. Nothing big really, not that I've ever been through one before. I felt it at work, I was doing some work when my pop started shake at my desk. Others didn't feel it, people were shocked to hear that an earthquake could happen in Canada. News flash, we have mountains too morons. :P

* * *

_**The ABC Of A Beautiful Disaster **_

_**Chapter 18: Redemption **_

Dash threw open the doors of the hospital, he followed the signs down the corridors to the recovery centre. Baron Damas, Praxis, Torn, Ashelin, Veger were all sorting out the conditions of Damas' surrender of Haven City to Praxis. Soon Baron Praxis will rule and Dash could have anything he wanted, women, eco, money... anything.

Hi." Dash said with a smile to the nurse, she glanced up at him and smiled.

"Hello Lt. Dash, how are you today?"

"I'm good, how's Parker Drake doing?"

"She's good, she's out of the operation and now sleeping off her meds. Would you like to see her?"

"Why, you read my mind." Dash laugh, the nurse nodded.

"She's in room #206, be very, very quiet, she's still pretty battered up."

"Thanks," Dash winked at the nurse and walked down the hallway. In other rooms nurses attended to the needs of other patients, dressing their wounds, giving them needles. At the very end of the hallway, Dash peeked inside the room. Laying on the bed was Parker. Black hair glittering in the lights of her room, tiny speaks of green twinkled too. She must've had a shower, or was sweating from a nightmare. Dash pulled out his small pistol, the same gun that he used to shot her before.

"Good morning sweet heart, how are you?" Dash chuckled. "I have a little present for you," Dash whispered in Parker's ear. "It's metal, and it's gonna hurt for only a second. I promise." Dash pointed the barrel of the gun at Parker's head, he chuckled and bent down beside her. "You know, I feel bad for the nurse who has to wipe up all your brain chucks from the wall. Atleast it'll make a pretty picture for other patients, maybe they'll give this room to wack jobs and-" Dash gasped when he felt something cold on his back.

"You better out that gun down."

"Damn it." Dash said putting the gun down. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Torn assigned me to protect Parker." Erol snarled. "And I intend to do that."

"Veger did say this would be hard, Erol's with her always or it's Torn, Damas and Amberly spending time with her."

"That's a good thing, since Damas and Torn are busy. Amberly's missing off the face of the earth, so I guess it's my job to keep scum like you away from her."

Dash chuckled. "Have you seen her eco?"

Erol's grip on his gun loosened. Eco. Erol regained his grip and grabbed Dash by his collar, he pulled him away from the bed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh me? Nothing."

"Spill it Dash!" Dash shouted.

"Shut up!" Both males turned, standing up by her bed. Parker gripped the egde of the pillow. "Both of you shut up! I'm trying to sleep here! After being shot by idiot B," she pointed at Dash. "And idiot A," She glared at Erol. "My head is throbbing!"

"I didn't-"

"Erol, shut up. You knocked my head on the door frame, I was awake and I fricking felt it!" Parker threw her pillow at Dash. "So take your damn tea party outside!"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Dash shouted. "I could kill you in a second!"

"Did you forget you dropped your gun, and left it over here?" Parker said sitting on the bed. "Get him out of here." Parker snarled, Erol smirked. He tossed him out of the room and slammed the door closed, Parker whinced as Erol came over to her.

"Sorry, I forgot about your headache."

"It's not a headache, it's a bloody monster!" Parker said covering her face. "This place is boring! I want out! And I want out now!"

"Sorry." Erol said leaning on the door. "Torn gave orders that you stay in this room."

"Torn also isn't in charge at the present time." Parker muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Parker said sitting up. "So you're suppose to protect me?"

"Yup."

"What if I choose to... just wander off to Haven Forest?"

"Parker." Erol warned.

"I'm just asking!" Parker said pulling on the hospital gown. "Now turn around so I can put some clothes on."

"I'm not going with you." Erol said turning. "I'll report it to Torn and then, you'll regert it. Torn has enough things on his plate without little girls running off to fight, what if I wasn't here when Dash came in. He could've killed you. Parker? Parker?" Erol turned, the window was swung wide open and the nightgown was on the floor. Erol growled and ran to the window, down outside of the hospital Parker waved to him. "PARKER!"

* * *

Parker pulled herself up on the last legde. The Tree of Life blew silently in the breeze, leaves would flutter from it's branches to the ground. Parker sighed, the white dress that she stole from one of the patients danced with the wind. She slipped her shoes off and stepped onto the wet grass, she took a deep breath in. The fresh smell of nature filled all her senses, she could hear the waterfall in the background. She could smell the grass, she could feel the beauty. Parker ran to the tree and pressed her head on the trunk, she closed her eyes and listened to the steady heart beat of the tree. She smiled and slid down to the very bottom, she looked up at the branches that sawyed in the air.

She remember Van Alen and her father talking about trees, they were the first on the earth. The bringers of life, the ones who take but always give back. Parker pressed her palm on the roots, they went right to the earth. The soil which gave it life, something that everything needed. Parker closed her eyes again, she leaned back.

"Peace." She whispered to the tree. "You give us all peace."

"How touching."

Parker opened her eyes. Of course the tree wasn't talking to her, she wasn't that stupid. She glared at Erol, he had his arms crossed. "Hey Erol, just visiting a good friend." She knocked on the trunk. "But he's all bark today."

"Haha." Erol snorted. "This isn't funny Park, you need to get better."

"I am better." Parker said pulling her legs to her chest. "And yourself, how are you feeling today?"

"Parker, do not change the subject!" Erol stepped forward. "Come on, lets go. We have to-"

"No!" Parker shouted. "You don't understand!" She stood. "Maybe I just want to stay here with the damn tree!" She stomped up to Erol. "Maybe I just wanna forget whats going on inside those walls for just a minute!" She covered her face.

"Parker... you're sick... you aren't all there."

"I"m not all there?" Parker snarled, she grabbed Erol's collar. "I'm not all there! How dare you say that! Does it matter if I'm sick or not! I just need to get away from that damned city!"

"Damned?" Erol said, Parker let go of his collar.

"Yes damned. Some things are too lost to save," Parker walked back to the tree. "I know that now. Vevo knew that too. All Drake's know that, Van Alen knew that before he died he'll see the city happy. My father," Parker knelt on the grass. "He knew that no matter how much you try to save something, some fuck-up messes it for everyone." Parker turned her head, running down her face was green. Erol stepped back. "And now I know... this city is damned to die."

"Parker..."

She touched her face. "Green Eco... the Drake's curse."

"Curse?" Erol questioned.

"Yes. The curse the Mar's laid upon us, so we will remain faithful to them." Parker looked at the tree. "Something that will not die, no matter how much it's abused... so the bond between Mar's and Drake's will never be over." Erol stood behind Parker, he dropped to his knees and warpped his arms around her.

"Parker..." Erol said in a soft voice. Parker did not move. She sat there and watched the Tree of Life. "Things will get better. Baron Damas will stay baron."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

* * *

Erol opened the door to his apartment, Parker walked in holding herself. Stealing a dress that wasn't made for night, was a bad idea. Her idea, but still bad. Erol pulled Parker down the hallway by her hand, she kept her eyes on the floor as she followed him. Erol closed and locked the door, he smiled and stepped back.

"What?" Parker snapped at him.

"Nothing." He sighed. "Take off your clothes, and put something warm on."

"'kay." She said trying to reach the buttons on her back. "One problem, I can't reach the buttons on my back. Can ya help?"

"Fine." Erol said untying the string and the button, the dress dropped quickly to the floor. Parker felt her face flush as Erol ran his fingers down her back, then he followed the burn scars. Her heart started to race as his hands wrapped around her body, she felt the cold fabric on her back.

"Erol... can I have the shirt please?" Erol didn't respond, he just ran his hands up to her bra. Unhooking the hooks, Parker held her bra in place as Erol stepped back. She kept her back to him, she closed her eyes and saw the tree again. The Tree of Life. Today it healed her broken soul, heart and life.

"Parker." Erol said, Parker turned and looked at Erol. He pulled her face close and kissed her. Parker stopped breathing for a second, she clenched her fist as he pulled her closer to his body. She let her bra drop and she hugged Erol, he lifted her off the ground and carried her to the bed. Erol pushed back Parker's hair, he smirked. "Why do I feel like this..." He pressed his forehead to hers. "Is it apart of the curse?"

"Are you my brother?"

"No, that would be creepy." Erol laughed, he pressed his lips on hers.

"Then the curse isn't affecting you."

"You cheeky girl," Erol said kissing her cheek.

TBC...


	19. Seconds

**Paradise Eco**

I love this chapter! Even though it was really, really, hard to write I loved sitting down and banging this out! Thanks to DarkEcoAngel and EcoSeeker247, and a speical thanks to new comer Fishyicon!

* * *

_**The ABC Of A Beautiful Disaster **_

_Chapter 19: Seconds _

Erol glanced back at Parker. The black haired girl laid wrapped up in his blankets, snoring softly. Sure she was the same Parker he knew from training and the same girl that he saved in the desert. Back then he didn't know of her serect. Her curse. The Drake Curse. A curse that the Mar's placed on her family. Now she walked around Haven, a time bomb ready to go off.

Green Eco glowed from her. Blooming in her hair, twisting like vines around her limbs. Even his room smelt of the healing eco. It smelt of her. Erol shook his head and shut the door lightly. He yawned and walked into his living room, dropping down on the couch he turned on the T.V. 4am came on the T.V. and blinked until he changed the channel to the news.

"... and the death toll keeps rising." A lady on the T.V. said with a grim face. "Some are wondering what is Haven's fate? Will rule of Baron Damas ended just as quickly as it started? Will the uprising of Praxis be tolerated? More at-"

_:Erol? Are you there Erol?: _

Erol picked up his communication unit. "Yah Torn, I'm here."

_:Where have you been? I've been phoning your sorry ass for hours!: _

"I was busy."

_:Where the hell is Parker?: _

"I moved her. She wasn't safe where she was." Erol laid back on the couch. "She's sleeping right now, can I take a message?"

_:This isn't a joke. Baron Damas needs her here. Shappo has already been murdered.: _

"What?" Erol sat up. "Someone killed..." Erol trailed off. How the hell would he explain that to her?

_:His son is with Amberly and Samos. We need everyone here, there are hardly any guard left. They've all changed sides.: _

"When do you want her?"

_:Well if you don't mind, I would like her... NOW!: _

Erol rolled his eyes. "Fine." Erol got up and walked towards his room, he stopped at the door and reached for the handle. Like always it was cold, but it was locked from the inside. He yanked and pushed on it. "Park? Parker open the door." Erol growled. "This isn't funny. We have a serious problem going on." He used his body weight to pound on it, he grunted when he pounced back. "Parker! Open this damn-" The door swung open slowly. Cold air rushed him. Cold air that came from outside. He ran inside. The room was empty. He ran to the window and looked out, on a zoomer was Dash. In his arms was Parker. Green Eco still blooming from her hair. "Parker!" Erol shouted. "Wake up!"

"Thanks Erol." Dash laughed. "If you didn't pop her cherry, her Eco wouldn't be unleashed and now that it is... Parker Drake belongs to Baron Praxis."

"Get back here you sick-" Erol was about to jump out the window when Dash roared away.

* * *

"Get your hands off of me." Parker snarled as she pulled the t-shirt she was wearing onto her shoulder. After a night of perfection and kisses, she now awoke not in the arms of Erol. Instead she stood barefoot in Erol's t-shirt, in a white room with Praxis, Dash and Veger attaching tags. Veger stood up from his desk and walked over to her, he slapped her sharp across the face. She tripped over her feet and fell on the ground; Veger chuckled and turned his back.

"Be respectful Mrs. Drake, remember you are Haven City proptery." Veger said sitting down at the desk.

"Again." Praxis shouted. Parker glanced up and blinked at the sudden flash of light. This was the seventeenth time doing this, how much long was she going to put up with this until they gave up and finally killed her. Sure the open, deep wounds she had were nothing compared to the deep bruises in her shoulders and stomach. She jumped out of the way of the oncoming rubber balls, each one with a spike or two. Green Eco made her light on her. Almost like fighting, or dodging in this case, like dancing. She was aware of everything that was coming towards her, and all her senses were 50 times better. Suddenly a sharp pain raced through her spine. A ball got her. Sending her to the ground, the pain was sudden she thought that was she going to pass out. She prayed like all the other times, that it wouldn't happen but her family's curse betrayed her. Green Eco bloomed on her back, healing the wound and dimming the pain.

_We're not gonna be _  
_Just apart of their game _  
_We're not gonna be _  
_Just the victims _  
_They're taking our dreams _  
_And they tear them apart 'til everyone's the same _  
_I've got no place to go _  
_I've got no where to run_  
_They love to watch me fall _  
_They think they know it all_

"Death is not something you should fear." Parker whispered to herself. Remembering her father's and Van Alen's words of wisdom. She squezed her eyes shut. Van Alen held onto Quil, the red eyed half breed stared blankly at her step family. Parker and Vevo sat on their father's lap. On his arm scars crissed crossed.

_We won't let them change _  
_How we feel in our hearts _  
_We're not gonna let them control us _  
_We won't let them shove _  
_All their thoughts in our heads _  
_And we'll never be like them _

"Praxis!" Samos' voice rang out over the staudim. Samos a friendly man that was hired on as a doctor. He worked with Amberly sometimes and offered his support throughout his years. Lately he was working in the forest with eco.

"Get out of here old man." Dash snarled grabbing Parker by her shoulder. "We're studying."

"Abusing a Drake isn't studying." Samos shouted. "Drake, Mar and Praxis are all scarred houses! Stop abusing the girl, you have no-"

"Don't you understand shut up?" Dash said pointing his gun at Samos. "Get out of here." Parker used her hands and pushed Dash away. The man stumble, but Parker was the one who fell. "Bitch." Dash growled, he pointed his gun on her.

"Again." Parker coughed.

_I've got no place to go _  
_I've got no where to run _  
_They love to watch me fall _  
_They think they know it all _

"What?" Dash laughed. "Again, really Parker? Fine. Metal balls this time!" Dash shouted, Parker pushed herself up and stood on unsteady legs. Her whole body was trembling as she heard the grauds laughiing, she glanced up at the stands. Standing near Samos was Amberly, but she was rocking herself as Torn and Damas stared on. Near them was Erol, he leaned on the wall as everything was happening. Then he turned his head, their eyes locking for a second.

"Again!" Praxis shouted. Parker crouched down and glared at Praxis. His lips curled up into a smile as the first metal ball flew out of the gun, she jumped out of the way. The metal spikes grazing her leg, she landed firmly on her feet. She smirked as she backflipped over another ball, this time the ball missed her and she spun missing three balls that smashed together. Parker smirked turning back to the men, Praxis snarled and stood up. "Again! More this time! Make sure this time she falls!"

_Now I'm sick of this waiting _  
_So come on and take your shot _  
_You can spit all your insults _  
_But nothing you say is gonna change us _  
_You can sit there and judge me _  
_Say what you want to _  
_We'll never let you in_

Parker jumped out of the way when a ball came flying past her. She rolled as three from above landed in a row, she rolled forwards as another one, bigger this time, landed where she landed before. She jumped over five and landed firmly in front of the group. She smirked as she cartwheeled backwards letting the balls fly past her. All of them, missing her by inches.

Parker stopped and opened her arms to them. "Is that all you have?"

_ We'll never fall in line _  
_I'll make it on my own _  
_Me against the world _

"Damn her..." Veger swore. "Again! Faster! Harder!" All at once from all sides of her, eightteen balls came out. Parker smirked as she bent down, jumping right into the air. Parker felt a sudden spark within her. She closed her eyes. Behind her eyelids she saw her father and Van Alen again. "A Drake is a nightmare. A disaster. A lost cause. Like a tree, Green Eco grows just like our curse." Inside of her, a flower bloomed. A rose. A rose with sharp, ugly dangerous thorns. Thorns that, like tattoos, appeared on her skin. Wrapping around her arms and twisting around her wrist, and a rose like tattoo bloomed on her wrist and feet. Her hair grew two inches, tinted green with the Drake's Curse. Her feet came slamming down on the metal, blood coming from her feet. She glanced up at the men at the desk. Their faces ashen as Parker crushed the balls harder.

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster _  
_That's what they always said _  
_I'm a lost cause, not a hero _  
_But I'll make it on my own _  
_I'm gonna prove them wrong _  
_It's me against the world _  
_Me against the world _

"Come here boys," Parker cooed. "You're next."

TBC...


	20. Tattoo

**Paradise Eco**

I knew T would be a filler chapter. Something that I needed to write, but the last bit was fun. I hope ya'll are enjoying whatever vacation you are having, unless you're back in school! Happy Summer To all! xoxo

* * *

_**The ABC Of A Beautiful Disaster**_

_Chapter 20: Tattoo_

"This does not count as clothes." Parker snapped when Dash brought her the shirt, Erol's, she was wearing that was now washed, a pair of black stockings and bright green boots. Dash shrugged as the towelled girl sat on the hotel bed.

"It's what Praxis found, now put it on."

Parker glared at him, she stepped forward right into his face. "What gives you the right Dash to order me around?"

"Praxis right. Now Eco Freak, put the clothing on and lets get going. You're boyfriend is wondering where you are."

"Erol?" Parker's heart jumped. Erol. She hadn't seen Erol in days. Not since Veger hauled her off and tossed her in the hotel room, on the remote side of the city. Dash brought food for her and of course some clothes, but she also watched T.V., mostly the new, and watched as the city rioted for Praxis to be Baron and Damas to kicked off, banished to the Wastelands. 4 hell days for Haven City, this was the 5th and the people had spoken. Damas was to be banished.

"Erol's working for Praxis now." Dash laughed leaning on the door.

"I doubt that." Parker said sitting on the bed. "He's loyal to Damas, everyone is."

Dash chuckled. "Parker, Parker, stop holding onto the slim hope that the people may change their minds." He stepped forward running his fingers her long hair. "You belong to Praxis now. Not Damas."

She smacked his hand away. "I never belonged to anyone. My family is faithful to the Mars, Haven City... not a sick Baron with a lust for power. And a bald spot."

"Would you follow Damas then?"

Parker opened her mouth, but then shut it. Would she follow him to the Wasteland? Or was she needed her in the city? To help it become a better place? To make the best out of the control of Praxis? Parker gathered her clothes and ran off to the washroom, she slammed the door close and jumped into the shower again. Turning it on full blast to wash away the world.

* * *

Parker glared down at her pitiful city. After all Haven City was her home. Behind the glass she watched as Veger, Praxis, Dash and other grauds demanded the death of Damas. The mighty commander from before now looked lost. Shappo was dead. His son was in custody of a family friend. He was about to lose his birthright and the city he loved.

"There you are." A voice shouted from down the hallway. Parker turned to see a rush of brown come at her. Parker squeezed the burnette back as she sobbed, Parker choked back tears. Trying to be strong in the hardest part of her life. The voice was from Torn, he came down the hall with Samos. Amberly let go for a second for Samos to give her a small hug.

"You seem in good health."

"Thank you." Parker said glancing out the window.

"I heard you aren't allowed Veger anymore." Amberly giggled.

Parker smirked. "He shouldn't have gotten so close."

"I'm sure he'll be a proud member of the boys temple choir." Torn chuckled.

"This is really happening." Amberly whimpered and bent down. "Damas is going away."

"Yup." Samos sighed. "I feel this city is starting to fall apart at it's stitches, soon there will be nothing left."

"No more Mars." Parker grumbled. "No more order."

"They let Quil out. She's going with Damas to the Wasteland." Parker nodded. From the window she could see the dim glow of Eco that was her half-sister. The black haired girl stood off to the sides, her green and red eye watching the people of the city. In a second, Quil was looking up to the window. Her eyes staring at Parker, the green eye glowed with Eco before turning back to Damas. Parker shook her head.

"As long as she's not this close to me." Parker said brushing a lock of hair out of her face. "Now the real question is what the hell is Baron Praxis planning on doing?"

"Who knows." Samos said looking out the window as Damas, Quil and other followers of the Mar House loaded into a Hellcat. The new Baron Praxis smiled as the city cheered him on. "But nothing will never be the same."

_**Six Months Later...**_

Horrorible screams and cries came from Sublevel One. The newbies rooms. For the last six months, newbies were forced into Sublevel One rooms and welcomed into the Krizmon Graud. The lastest flood of newbies were in the Pain Room. Where the lovely sign of the KG and Praxis House were inked into their skins. Their arms, legs, stomach, head, and hehe the private landscaping.

Parker refused for weeks to get it done. Of course Erol, Torn, Dash, Ashelin, Amberly and even Slim were covered in the KG tattoos. She still refused. No way was she being branded. No way was she belonging to Praxis.

At the Pain Room, them newbies were crying. Some were hundle in on themselves. Holding where it hurt the most, other were trying to act strong. Standing up to the older grauds that branded them. Parker leaned on the door framed as Slim -forced to join since he knew too much - finished up his last one.

"Ahh Parker my love." Slim said standing up. "How are you?"

"Fine." Parker said as the newbies glared at her.

"Yo what's a women doing here? I thought girls weren't forced to join!" One shouted.

"Yah! My sister has become a toy for the damn older grauds!" Another cried. Parker rolled her eyes.

"Whatever ladies, just you're tattooed asses in line, because we're gonna have some fun." Some of the boy hooted.

"Yah, now we get some action!" Someone cheered. One of the boys stepped up.

"So how do you like it? Hard core or-" Parker grabbed him by his neck and flipped him over her, he landed square on his back and groaned. She smirked as the other boys stepped back. Slim sighed and picked up his phone.

"Next group please."

"Listen up ladies." Parker said pulling out her pistol. "You may have made it this far, but guess what? You ain't KG until I say so. I'm the who says what goes. If you seem ready to be a KG then you shall be, and if you aren't." Parker smirked and cocked her finger for them to follow. She stepped on the chest of the boy and bent down to him. "Come on lovely, you've already failed." She grabbed him by his hair and started walking. The other newbies followed curious and scared; the boy cried as she dragged him. She walked to past their quaters to another room, a room that was rarely entered. She banged on the door, the door opened slightly and a man stepped out.

"Parker, my dear... got some fresh meat for me?" She held out the boy.

"Take him, it'll teach the others a lesson." She glanced over her shoulder. "Boys if you don't make it past me, you'll be bunking with some of the worse crimnals and KG that don't want women... I suggest you don't make it here. Because you will be bitch slapped, raped, dressed as a women and made even murdered." Parker looked at all the ashen faces, she turned on her heel and clapped her hands together. "Okay ladies, let's start training!"

TBC...


	21. United

**Paradise Eco**

so my roommate has offically moved out, and awaiting classes in Kingston, ON to start. I must say, Kingston is a beautiful place. A billion islands, 5 jails, and a windmill island. Sadly the course I want to take aren't offered at that college, my top choices right now for college are: Loyalist, Fleming and Durham. ARGH! damn you colleges!

* * *

**The ABC Of A Beautiful Disaster**

_Chapter 20: United_

The newbies ran on one spot, until Parker blew her whistle and they went down then came back up again and ran some more. The black haired female weaved her way through the newbie's lines. They all wore the KG uniforms now,and today when Torn came they would be given their armour too. They all made it through tough training, getting yelled at by older grauds and most of all, they didn't get murdered while living on Sublevel One.

"Parker!" Torn shouted, Parker waved to him and pushed her way through the newbies. She blew the whistle, and they dropped and came back up. "What are you doing to these boys?" She smirked and blew the whistle again. "Parker you're abusing your power, that Baron Praxis gave you."

"I don't care what Baron Praxis says, he said he wanted these boys ready." She blew the whislte. "And that's what I'm making them."

"I'm going to take that whistle away from you."

"Why?" Two long blows of the whistle, the boys stopped. Parker turned her back to Torn and smiled. "Okay boys, Torn here is going to take you to your next level of training! You all passed my level! Good luck with Torn!" "Thanks Park," Torn said as the boys hurried out of the training room. "Report to Amberly for your next assignment."

"Thanks, and I'm keeping the whistle." Parker said blowing on it once more, suddenly all the boys still in the room dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups.

"Damn you have them well trained."

"Thank you."

* * *

Parker stood on a stool to put away the files of her lastest boys, she handed them over to Torn who would train them even more. Now with real life lessons, outside on the streets of Haven. Next month she'll train another group of fresh faces, some willing to join the K.G. and not end up with the prisoners.

"Hey Parker!" Amberly shouted from the top of shelf. "I found Erol's file!" A devious grin appeared on her face. Parker sighed and jumped down from her stool.

"Come on Amberly, bring it down."

"Yippy!" Amberly cheered and slid down the ladder, she landed firmly on the ground and dropped the file on her desk. She whipped it open. "Erol. Is a family name." Amberly gushed, Parker rolled her eyes and took a large chunk of papers. "He doesn't have any family, expect for his brother's in arms."

"What about his parents?"

"Both dead. Father died in a K.G. battle, mother was murdered."

"Really? Tough." Parker said flipping through the smaller booklet. "At the end of Graduation, he was ordered to shave off his red hair..." Parker laughed. "It made him look like a target!"

"How ironic." Amberly giggled. "Hey what's this?" Amberly said picking up a black book, she flipped it open. She gasped. "Oh my gwad..."

"What?"

"It's a log..."

"Like a diary?" Parker cooed.

"No..." Amberly slipped the book to Parker. Inside were notes for group she never heard of, notes on Haven City, K.G. members, and Baron Damas.

"The plan to get rid of Baron Damas has begun." Parker read. "Murder Vevo by letting the rope snap and making Baron Damas take the fall for it. Then the uprising between Praxis and Damas will soon follow..." Parker slapped the book closed. "He's been planning with someone to get rid of Damas!"

"Dash?"Amberly whispered, Parker stayed silent as she thumbed through more pages of the book. Some headings labelled: Uprising, K.G., Damas Mar, Parker Drake. Parker stopped, and opened it. Some notes were scribbled about her. The possible use of Green Eco, the burning building, and a Dark Warrior Project.

"Dark Warrior Project? Where have I heard that before?" Parker asked.

"DWP?" Amberly said climbing the ladder. "Praxis offered the project to Damas, saying the Metal Head forces were too strong. That they needed a Dark Creature to control, in order to destory all the Metal Heads." She pulled out a book. "Damas refused to listen the first three times, declaring it was immoral to force someone to do that. The fourth time Praxis brought it up," She pulled another book and flipped it to a page. "Was a month before Damas was kicked out of the city. He offered up three unwilling people who would take part in this project... Vevo Drake, Demo Hust, and..." Amberly gasped. "Parker Drake..."

"That bastard." Parker snarled.

"Damas had Praxis suspended for a week, trying to send a clear message." Amberly closed the book, she pulled out another. "Since then there has been no word of-"

"Until now." Both girls jumped when they heard a voice. Standing the door was Torn, he slammed the door close and grabbed the black book from Parker. "You two shouldn't be meddling with this stuff, it's dangerous."

"I think I have the right to know what's going on!" Parker shouted. "My name is listed as a lab rat for this DWP!"

"I want you both to forget what you were reading today," He glared up at Amberly. "Understood?"

"Yes."

"No." Parker snarled. "I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"Parker." Torn growled. "I'll explain later, but for now you both need to drop-" An alarm on Amberly's computer started going off, Amberly slid down her ladder and jumped on her computer. She typed in the code and gasped, she grabbed the P.A. and flicked it on.

**_ALERT! ALERT! METAL HEAD ATTACK IN THE SLUMS! ALL UNITS TO THE SLUMS. I REPEAT METAL HEAD ATTACK IN THE SLUMS!_**

"You're joking!" Torn shouted.

"I'm not joking." Amberly said looking over the status. "They're destoried a section of the City! You guys have to go!"

"Come on!" Parker shouted grabbing Torn by the arm, and they ran to the elevator.

* * *

"Duck!" Parker shouted jumping on a newbie, they rolled and hit a wall. She pulled up her pistol and shot the Metal Head inbetween the eyes. The Grunt fell over and disloved into Dark Eco, Parker cocked her gun and ran down the street. The Slums were starting to look worse with every minute, broken windows, shattered lives, leaking pipe lines. People ran through the streets screaming, carrying bodies that weren't going to make it. Others were fighting the Metal Heads, swing pipes at them and firing off weapons that they had.

"Parker!" Erol shouted running over to her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind a building. "We need to get to 7th Divison! They're getting crushed by Metal Heads!"

"'kay!" Parker shouted and ran out into the chaos again, this time she grabbed a Zoomer. Erol jumped on the back and they flew through the Slums until they found Torn's makeshift camp, he shouted orders into comm. units.

"Samos is still in the fresh hold of the whole thing." Torn growled. "He wouldn't leave his shop, we need to get him out of there. He's also taken K.G. that have been wounded.

"The Baron has declared that section closed!" Erol shouted. "Those men are on their own now."

"Those are our brothers." Parker snapped. "And I'm not going to sit here and listen to 'em die! Come on Torn! I'll drive!" Torn smirked.

"Lets rock-n-roll." Torn said grabbing his own gun, he ran out after Parker. Snatching a Hellcat, the two rushed through the streets. Grauds were fleeing from the scene, while Metal Heads hold started to grow. "Set us down, we'll have to walk from here on." Torn shouted, Parker nodded and set the Hellcat down. Torn jumped out and ran to the building where Samos was. Parker jumped out of driver seat and started firing, shooting at the Metal Heads that dared to come near her.

One crouched down and started to pace around her, Parker smirked and loaded her gun. She looked through the peak hole and watched as the creature, Grunt, moved about. Sneaking forward, then slipping back. The creature gave a low growl before lurnching forward, Parker let out two rounds. It dropped to the ground, but not before clawwing at her chest. She fell backwards but shot at the other Metal Head that jumped onto the Hellcat. Blood bubbled to her wound, she snorted and tied the two pieces together. Nothing too bad.

"Parker!" A blonde girl screamed, she threw her arms around her.

"Demo! What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was cleaning up, then the Metal Heads attacked! They killed half the empolyees and all the guest!"

"Where's Calliope?"

"I don't know." Demo cried.

"Don't worry Demo, you're safe- DUCK!" Parker grabbing Demo by her shoulders and threw her to the ground, she fired at the large Metal Head. The Metal Head fell to the ground, not before swiping at Parker's arm. Parker hissed as the slash began to bleed, she covered it with her hand and started to run. Following Demo towards Samos' shop, the once beautiful two story shop was now reduced to a half shop. Windows broken, doors torn apart and walls smashed in.

"Come on Parker!" Samos shouted from the Hellcat. "While I'm young!"

"Yah, yah." Parker said helping Demo into the back with other K.G. and some residents of the destoried section, carrying what they had left of their homes.

TBC...


	22. Venmon

_"I'm tired of the games, I just wanna her back. But I know I'm liar, if she ever tries to fuckin* leave again... I'm gonna tie her to the bed, and set this house on fire."_

_**Eminem ft Rihanna- Love The Way You Lie**

* * *

_

**_The ABC Of A Beautiful Disaster_**

_Chapter 21: Venom  
_

Parker grabbed onto Torn's arm as he stomped down the hallway, in the general direction that Torn was stomping to everyone was whispering about the attack. The metal heads had offically invaded Haven City, destorying one section of the city now refered to -colourfully- as Dead Town. No one knew what set Torn off this morning, maybe it was the coffee, Ashelin's fine ass or the fact that Baron Praxis left them behind to rot in Dead Town.

"Torn!" Amberly shouted as she pushed a cart. "Stop right there! You can't barg in on a private meeting that the Baron is having, it's like totally rude!"

"I don't think he's worried about being rude, Amber." Parker shouted back as her heels scrapped across the tiles.

"He's not going to get away with this." Torn growled.

"Yes, yes you've being saying that for the last 20 minutes!" Parker shouted. "Can you please stop and just collect yourself!"

"I'll snap Dash's neck." Torn growled, Parker shrugged and smiled at Amberly.

"I guess he has a plan already."

"PARKER!" Amberly cried.

"And I'll chop off Erol's-" The door shut before Torn could finish, Parker pounded her fist on the steel doors.

"Oh no you don't! I still need it... and I said that out loud right?"

"Yes ma'am." Amberly giggled.

"Come on we have to stop that man!" Parker shouted pressing the next elevator's button.

"Oh so when it's Erol's goods in trouble, you're concered?"

"Hell ya!" Parker shouted as the elevator opened. "I need it to make babies!"

"Ew..." Amberly said stepping into the elevator.

Parker and Amberly ran down the hallway to where the Baron was having his meeting, from where they were they could see the door was already busted in and Torn was standing in it. They slid into each other when they ran into the room. Veger, Dash, Ashelin, Erol, and Baron Praxis sat at a table with photos of people. Parker shoved past Torn and picked up her photo, she was looking in the other direction and her hair was long... a photo after they forced her Eco out. She ripped the photo in half and then into fourth, sixth, eighth, tenth and threw it at Veger.

"Hey baldy, I'm not going to be apart of your little project."

"Parker, we aren't experimenting on you." Baron Praxis laughed. "We just need your blood."

Parker snorted. "And I want a to be a fairy godmother, but it doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"Parker stop being so-"

"Shut up Baldy." Parker snapped.

"Mrs. Drake have some respect-" Parker pulled out her father's pistol, around the room pistols were pointed at her. She glared at Erol, who gave her a pleading look to put her gun away.

"Don't tell me about respect, Baldy."

"My name is Veger."

"Not anymore." Parker said spinning her gun and putting it on her belt. "From now on your name is Baldy. When I greet you in the hall it will be, 'Good morning Baldy.' and when you die I'll say 'Baldy was a good man... when he was embryo and didn't have a voice.' okay, Baldy?"

"Parker." Erol growled.

"What?" Parker snapped.

"Parker we are starting the Dark Warrior Project, Torn-"

"Count me out." Torn snapped. "I'm not taking any part of killing innocent people."

"Baron Damas said it was dangerous." Amberly shouted. "You can't go back on his-"

"Amberly." Dash said standing, he walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Shouldn't you be at home taking care of yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Amberly, you shouldn't be sticking you perfect like nose into our business." Dash said flicking it. "I suggest you go back to your paper work, pencil pushing and p.a system before you end up dead." Amberly's jaw dropped as Dash opened the door for her. "Now make your way back downstairs to Level 3 and take care of someone's paper work, before we assign someone else to your job." Dash shoved her out of the room. "Bye, bye Amberly." He slammed the door on her face and turned. "Now that we got rid of her."

"You bastard." Parker hissed.

"Shut up," Dash growled. "Now my good Baron, what were you saying?"

* * *

"Parker," Erol called out from under the sheets, the black haired girl glanced over her shoulder at him laying in her bed, again, for the third time this week. From the light of laptop she could see him glaring at her. "Come to bed."

"No way, I'm going to beat the Baron at his own game. There's no way I'm going to let the Baron kill innocent people for-"

"Their murders, they're sitting on death row for months, Park."

"Still, they derverse a better way to die."

"A snapping rope?"

"Shut up." Parker growled back at Erol.

"Parker, you're going to make yourself insane."

"Thanks for the warning." Parker laughed. "But I'm not going to let those people burn." She stopped typing for a second when she heard the bed move, she sighed when Erol pulled off her shirt from behind. He ran his fingers down the scars on her back, each one before stopping at the one at the small of her back. He pressed his lips on the deepest one and pressed his face on her back.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Parker said pulling her shirt right off. "Go sleep on the couch." Parker snapped.

"Whatever." Erol said grabbing a blanket, Parker watched him slam the door behind him and she stood. In the mirror she saw the burns, she unclipped her bra and stared at the scars underneth the bra's clip. Parker shook her head and grabbed her pillow, dropped onto her bed and screamed into.

_"I love you... Parker." Dash's perfect voice filled her head, they sat in the female locker room barely clothed. Dash presses is hand on her collar bone, and he releases the hounds. Hormones. She's only 13, a baby but her card says she's 16. Her hormones aren't moaning, they're breaking out of her veins and bouncing around her body. "You're my angel, I love you here." Dash says kissing her neck. "You're my dolphin, I love you here." He said slidding his hand up her leg. "I really love you here." Dash said placing his whole hand over the left side of her chest._

_"You love my heart or my boob?"_

_"Both, Parker." Dash smiles, Parker giggles and snuggles into Dash's chest._

"Parker." Erol whispered, through sleepy eyes Parker glares at him.

"What do you want?"

"The couch is too hard, may I please join you?"

"Wow you asked." Parker giggled.

"Parker are you okay?"

"Yah fine, jump on in." Erol nodded in the dark and jumped in bed beside her, pulling her into his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_"I don't like the way Erol stares at you." Dash hissed, Parker glanced over to him._

_"Erol's my best friend, we worked hard together during training and now we work on everything together." Parker smiled. "I like working on something that has to do with Eco, he's really-" Parker yelped when Dash pushed her into a wall. She glared at him as he walked down the hallway, but he stopped and turned._

_"Never talk about Erol like that again, or else."_

Parker moaned when she felt Erol's mouth pressed on her neck, he nipped lightly on her skin and ran his hands down her body. He pulled her closer and this time kissed her collar bone, biting the bone slightly making her gasp.

"Erol..." Parker whispered to him as he pulled her into a sitting position.

"No bra eh?" Erol chuckled. "Much more fun." Erol said kissing both her cheeks, his hands ran down her back again. This time brushing over the scars, Parker squeezed her eyes shut as Erol started untie her sweatpants.

_Dash's eyes turned into assassin eyes quickly. Everyday he would drag her about the palace, sometime Parker would wave sightly to Erol who smiled at her but Dash would quickly drag her off -again. At home, Parker would ingore her phone until the morning saying that she lost it last night._

_"Dash, I'm done." Parker said as they searched the lastest fire code failure of the city, apart of the building was still a blaze. Also ingoring Torn's orders, Parker inside to help find a child. Dash on the other hand followed, now his eyes were on fire too._

_"What?"_

_"I don't want to do this anymore." Parker said pushing aside a table. "I'm done. It's over."_

_"I say when it's over," Dash growled grabbing Parker's arm. "And it's not over."_

_"Well I say it's over."_

_"Not liking." Dash growled pulling her over to the bed, he pulled out her handcuffs and attached them to her wrist._

_"Dash!" Parker screamed. "What the hell are you doing!"_

_"Bye Park." Dash said knocking over a cabint and grabbing a beam that was on fire, he tossed it into the room she was in. Parker screamed as the flames grew, burning the walls, destorying the world around her. Parker turned and kicked the bed post, the handcuffs came lose. She ran the other way, tripping over various objects before the dreaded beam falls on her back. The sudden heat makes Parker scream, the fire burns off her hair and destories the old hormones that were raging inside her. She is only a baby, didn't know what it was like to be love... properly and didn't know any but Dash._

"Erol..." Parker gasped when she felt his fingers trail down her thighs. "Erol... stop." She said digging her nails into his shoulder. "Erol, get off of me!" She shouted hitting his shoulders.

"What?" Erol said sitting beside her, he cupped her face and kissed her on the cheek.

"Nothing. I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Whatever." Erol said dropping back onto the pillows.

TBC...

* * *

**Paradise Eco**

I'm sorreh if any of u sent me reviews and I haven't replied back for the last chapter... I'll do that ASAP! I'm kinda on vacation (Niagara Falls, canadian side next year it's the american!)xoxox


	23. Wondrous

**Paradise Eco**

sorry the not updating last week, I was busy with getting into school and other things :P. Anywho I'm back now! I have Canadian Law, English and then Psychology at Durham College! Wowho! I'm being smart, SMRAT! lol, Simpsons. I hope everyone is doing good and thanks to all that updated! out!

* * *

_**The ABC Of A Beautiful Disaster**_

_Chapter 22: Wondrous_

Parker spun the rubric cube, trying to get the blue middle square to match with the blue outter square she developed around the red block. She'd given up on the other colours, and focused only, now, on the blue sqaure. Her eyes peered over the cube at Erol, he was bent over the control boards most likely reading what the lastest injections were from the new round of experiments. Parker sighed at the thought of hurting another human being, the grauds were about to lead a group of inmates in for the first round of treatments.

"Parker," Erol snapped. "Stop playing with that stupid thing and come over here." Parker rolled her eyes and dropped her cube on the table, she picked up the last headset and adjusted the microphone.

"Drake online." Parker said to the computer, suddenly files popped up and Parker typed in her password. "I'm in."

"Good we can get started." Erol said opening the only door to the experiment room. A hyper chamber with only vents and, of course, a door. A graud stepped in with 31 inmates behind him, all chained together. One by one the graud unlocked their chains, moving closer to the door. There were two grauds standing by the door, to make sure no one ran. When the graud was done, they slammed the door closed and locked it.

"Welcome," Parker said into her mircophone. "You all have been selected for an experiment-"

"What!" They all shouted. "This goes against our rights!"

"Murders, rapist, and robbers don't have rights." Erol snarled back.

"An experiment for a new weapon for Baron Praxis." Parker went on. "Your city thanks you for taking part in this experiment of Dark Eco. Caution some of you will not live through this, but some will go on to the next step." Parker turned off her mircophone and glanced to Erol, he started typing in levels of eco. "Erol!" Parker whispered. "You'll kill them all if you put that much in."

"Baron's orders."

"Starting Dark Warrior Project..." The vents opened and purple smoke started to fill the room, clouding all the prisoners with a fine purple coat. Some started screaming right away, and others dropped to the ground without a sound. It took a minute for the next group to fall, this time clawwing at their throats and giving silent screams. Four minutes past when a couple more fell, this time their organs coming out of their mouths in a fine grayish and bloody paste. The others, by now, were banging on the doors to get out of the room. Praying to the Precusors to save them.

Erol chuckled; Parker glared at him. "Please don't time me you're laughing at them!"

"Not at them, I'm laughing at the one that will be the Dark Warrior... he's crying and wetting himself but in a couple of days he'll be a monster."

Parker wrinkled her nose. "You're sick." Another two minutes past by and some were even starting to signs of losing it. They were banging their heads off the ground or bitting their body parts, when they bled to death; Erol finally turned off the vents. The purple smog started to fade, and the grauds wearing mask chained them together and walked them out of the room. From 31 inmates they were now down to 10.

* * *

Parker vomited into the garbage bin in Amberly's office, right after the venting she ran right to Amberly and Torn. She didn't even say anything when she entered Amberly's office, she slammed the door, locked it and threw up in the trash can. Amberly was now by herside rubbing her back, telling her it was going to be okay. Parker looked up at Amberly through watery eyes, she wipped her mouth with the tissue Amberly gave her. Torn sat on the desk reading a file, saying nothing until the barfing was over.

"Done?" Torn asked.

"I think so." Parker said tossing the tissue into the bin.

"What did you see?" Amberly whispered. Parker opened her mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. She closed her mouth right away. No words could describe what she saw in there.

"They have two more treatments today... out of 31 there's only 10 left."

"You didn't have to do this." Torn grumbled.

"But if I didn't..." Parker said looking at Amberly. "She would be the one in the room instead of me."

* * *

The last needle was pulled out of the inmate's arms. The second injection, direct into the blood system. A bubble of blood appeared on the skin, Parker pressed a cottonball on it and pressed a sticky bandaid onto the wound. With glossy eyes, the inmate walked forward. Parker sighed pulled her gloves off, last inmate of the day until tomorrow where the thrid injection happens. She wrote something on her clip board, from 31 healthy inmates she injected 10 that lived and she expected only half of them to live through the night.

She left the grauds to take the inmates back to their new cells in the experiment chambers, below where more cells for death row inmates that were awaiting death's call. Erol paced behind the glass of the overlook rooom; she dropped the clipboard down.

"All the patients have been given their second injecton."

"That should weed them out." Erol said picking up the clip board. "Any showing signs of a Dark Warrior?"

"Besides depression, a vow of silence and a hateful look? No."

"Don't be a smartass." Erol snarled. "We're dealing with-" Parker slammed the door on Erol, ingoring his future rant. All she heard was, blah, blah, blah... nothing important enough for Parker to waste her time on. She glanced over her shoulder at the inmates being locked inside their cells, without lights until the sun came over the mountains in 8 hours. Outside of the experiment section, Parker took the elevator to Level One.

"Hey," She said to the lady at the main desk. "Have you seen Torn and Amberly?"

"Check her office, then haven't punched out yet." She said with a fake smile.

"Thanks." Parker said running back to the elevator, taking it half way up. She bolted out of the elevator and ran down the hallway. Besides the wall lights, no offices lights were on beside Amberly's office light at the end of the hallway. "Amberly! Torn!" Parker said stepping into the office. Parker stepped back for a second.

All the Krizmon Graud folders were pulled off the shelf, all the ground in a mess. The computer was set on fire, a long time ago and put out. The screen was broken and the filing cabinets were dented, all of them were empty. The desk was kicked in, her chair smashed in two and all the awards on the wall ripped off. Parker glanced down the hallway, before stepping into her office. She shut the door and bent down to a photo of Amberly, Erol, Dash and herself at the Mar Statduim. A burnt spot covered Amberly's face, only her body was left. Parker swallowed and stood again, she went to Amberly's desk were the computer was. The whole hard drive was yanked out and burned, she gingerly stepped over the glass on the floor to the files on the ground.

She picked up one file folder, Amberly's name was burned out again. She dropped it and grabbed another, she remember this one where Amberly signed for a shipment of weapons from Kras City to Haven. Once again, her name was burned out. Parker dropped the file and turned, her heart almost stopped when she saw what was burned onto the door. **NO MORE PRAXIS. FOR HAVEN, WE SHALL GO UNDERGROUND.**

Parker ran out of the room, and took the stairs. She pushed herself through the doors and stumbled over a low step, she caught her bearings and kept running. Taking a sharp corner, standing by the shipping doors was Amberly wearing a cloak. Torn was loading boxes onto a car zoomer.

"Amberly!" Parker shouted.

"Parker!" Amberly cried and ran to her friend. "You came!"

"I came for what?"

"The starting of the Underground, a serect group that uprising against the Baron." Amberly whispered.

"What?" Parker shouted.

"It won't be so serect if you two keep shouting." Torn snorted.

"Sorry." Amberly giggled. "I'm going with, to help."

"But Amberly... you can't leave."

"I have to Park," Amberly said turning. "This place has become cold again, without Baron Damas this place has become lifeless. Praxis is willing to kill people to find a warrior to start a war with the Metal Heads, I can't be apart of that. Innocent people are going to die." Parker looked to Torn.

"But you're Commander!"

"I rather be a worm then work with Praxis." Parker shook her head.

"I can't believe you two. I can't, won't, believe what you two are saying!"

"Please Parker, understand..." Amberly whimpered. "We're doing this for the greater good, someone has to stand up to Praxis and put him in his place." Parker stared at Amberly's hands. She was serious. She had burned all the infomation about herself so no one would catch her, no one would track her down and kill her. She really wanted out. Parker let go of her hands. "Parker?"

"Parker this is the only chance." Torn snapped. "Come with us."

"Parker... please, this is what Van Alen would've wanted!"

"Don't tell me what he wanted." Parker snapped. "My uncle, my father, my brother and my half sister wouldn't want me to turn my back on the KG! I'm not ending generations of Drakes because things look rocky." Parker swallowed and turned her back to Amberly. "I'm sorry, I'm a Drake and we stay with Haven through thick and thin... and this counts as a thin part of history."

"But-" Amberly whimpered.

"Enough." Torn snapped. "She doesn't want to come with us, let her burn with her city. Amberly get into this car."

"Torn-"

"Damn it Amberly, do as I say!" Torn shouted louder this time. Everyone froze as an alarm started going off, Amberly cried before running to the Zoomer. Parker turned and hugged herself, she watched as Torn started the Zoomer up. Amberly sobbed into her hands.

"I'm sorry Parker, but you're the emeny now."

"I'm cool with that." Parker said turning her back again, she started to walk away when she heard a loud blast from behind her. She turned to see Amberly holding a pistol, Parker's face went ashen not from the bullet wound in her back but the fact that Amberly, her best friend, shot her.

TBC...


	24. Xenial

**Paradise Eco**

Here's next the chapter! just think there's only two more chapters after this lovely one! _*Gasp* _I think I need a minute to sit down. Most of you are thinking, what the hell is a Xenial? Well a xenial of or concerning hospitality towards guests... you'll understand at the end of the chappie. out!

* * *

_**The ABC Of A Beautiful Disaster**_

_Chapter 24: Xenial_

"This gives a new meaning to being stabbed in the back." Erol laughed when he entered the recovery wing. Parker laid face down on the table, she turned her head and glared at Erol. She was totally not in the mood from Erol's crude humor.

"Go away." Parker growled.

"I rather not." Erol said sitting down on a chair. "Eco starting to take effect now?"

"Yup." She said turning her head the other way. "A cut is one thing, but a bullet wound? Takes almost two hours."

"Stop complaining, at least you can heal fast."

"Blah, blah, blah... blah." Parker grumbled. "Are they gone?"

"Yup, all Amberly's files have been burned including Torn's and a couple other workers."

"Goodie. Now what? We have no commander."

"Oh we do."

"Really? Already."

"Yup... Commander Dash."

"What!" Parker shouted, she turned to see if Erol was joking. His face was still and he was staring at the floor, her heart almost stopped. "Dash's the new commander?"

"Veger was in the running."

"Like Baldy could run anything, I thought you were next in line!"

"I thought wrong."

* * *

Parker picked up the clip board V DWP the fifth member of the DWP, he passed most of his test but he was starting to show signs of Eco Posioning. Constant throwing up, always sleeping and he'd been in the hospital three time since she came back from the gun shot wound. She sighed and went back to her office, just above the brand new touture area. She sat down and looked out at the chair where the text subjects were strapped in and tested on, forcing eco through their system.

"How's everything?" Erol asked when he entered the room.

"Good, II, IV, VI and VIII are responding well, with a chance they might change anyday now. But I, III, V, VII, VX and X are showing signs of project failure."

"Great. The Baron won't be happy if I send him a report saying only four are left." Erol growled. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Besides stop feeding them Eco?" Parker asked as she drew a flower. "No."

"Stop being smart." Erol snapped.

"Would you rather me be stupid?" Parker snapped back.

Erol opened his mouth to respond when Dash stepped in. "I have something to say!"

"Gay. Gay. Gay. Gay." Parker wished.

"Haha," Dash laughed. "Someone has told me there's going to be a rip in the sky and a boy is gonna fall threw! He can use Eco! We should... ask him to join your project."

"And what makes you think he'll join us?" Parker asked looking at the screen.

"We're not asking," Erol laughed. "We're demanding."

* * *

Parker leaned on the Hellcat, she spun the rurbic's cube red side as the grauds paced around an open area of the Slums. Supposedly the boy was going to land here, and they would be here to scoop him up into the loving arms of the K.G. Parker looked up from her cube as Erol shouted at a Slummer to move along. Parker's ivy eyes stared at Erol, trying to find the person he was before. The man she spent days with, working on projects to help the city instead of trying to destory it. The man who would've gave the simple Slummer that begged for change, some kind of change... even if it was close to nothing. Erol turned and his amber eyes caught with hers, Parker smirked as she saw his face change before he frowned at her.

"Damn it Parker, why are you always playing with that damn thing!"

"Because you bore me." Parker laughed.

"Get over here." He snapped.

"'kay." She said placing the cube ontop of the Hellcat. "What are we suppose to be looking-" There was a sudden bang and all the grauds, including Parker and Erol, ducked. The sky seemed to open up and blue flooded out, someone flew out the large rip in the sky. "WTF?" Parker shouted as she stood, at the other end of the open area was a boy. He had blonde and green hair, he wore a blue jacket with blue shorts. He was barefoot and was covered in white ties, his head darted around looking for something. Beside him was a orange rat thing, almost like a muse, but uglier and loud.

"That's the last time I touch any stupid Precusor crap!" He shouted and threw the metal pole at Erol's feet.

"Move in!" Erol shouted, Parker grabbed Erol's arm.

"This is the kid?"

"Yes." Erol said as the kid gave a scared look at all the K.G., the rat screamed and ran away. "Forget the rat, the Baron wants him." One of the grauds used the but off his gun to knock the kid out, Parker turned when she saw the rat running.

"Don't worry Jak! I'll rescue you in no time!"

Parker glanced back to the limp boy. Jak?

* * *

"So you finally finished something that I asked of you!" The Baron laughed, Erol laughed along with him.

"You wanted the boy, and I got him for you." Erol said with a smirk. Parker glanced up at the two men, at the end of the table was the boy -Jak- handcuffed to the chair. Parker had her feet up on the paperwork for the boy, after spending hours testing the boy, getting blood samples and fingerprints he was taken as apart of the DWP.

"Kinda skinny." Commander Dash laughed, he took a sip of his glass of vodka. "How old is he again?"

"16 years old." Parker said taking a sip of her water, planning on staying sober until this new toy thing blew over.

"Oh," Dash said licking his lips. "Legal."

Parker threw her drink to the ground. "You disgust me."

"What it's not like he has any family that can stop me." Dash laughed. "I'm sure the dip-shit doesn't understand a word I'm saying."

"He's mute not deaf." Parker growled.

"Shut up Parker." Erol snapped. "Let's get him loaded with Eco."

"Have you learned nothing from the last projects? Lets just stick him in the chamber and see what happens," Parker smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry you were just following your stupid orders."

"Parker." Baron Praxis growled. "You're starting to sound rebelious."

Parker gasped. "You just noticed!" She stood up. "I'll see you drunks in the morning."

"Bye my love!" Dash shouted.

Parker flipped him the birdy and slammed the door behind her. She took the elevator down, not speaking to anyone who asked her about the latest addition to the DWP. She put her umbrella up and followed her old route home, through the Barzaar. The colourful blinking lights made her forget about the DWP for a while. She stopped when she saw a girl with teal hair looking at a couple apples, Parker frowned. Slummers weren't allowed out of the Slums, if this girl was found she'd be thrown in jail. She wore purple plaid pants and a white tank top, just like the boy she met before she had green roots. Parker walked up to her and held the umbrella over her head.

"Two apples please." Parker said to the man in charge of the stands, he nodded and gave her the apples. She smiled at the girl and handed her an apple. "You hungry?"

"Yes." She whispered taking the apple.

"Lost?"

"Yes." She whimpered, almost ready to cry.

"Do you live in the Slums?"

"No... I live in Sandover Village." She said taking a bite of the apple.

"I've never heard of Sandover Village." Parker laughed. "But welcome to Haven City."

"Haven City?" She said in a soft voice. "I lost my friends... do you think you can help me?"

Parker laughed looping an arm around her shoulder. "Oh my dear, you found the right and only nice Krizmon Graud, that won't shoot your head off."

"I'm Keira."

"I'm Parker." She smirked. "You're fairy godmother."

TBC...


	25. Yabbering

_**The ABC Of A Beautiful Disaster**_

_Chapter 25: Yabbering_

Parker tapped on the table in the room. Across the table was the boy, not wanting to get too attached she refused to call him by the name the rat called him. _Jak_. He looked awful. Dark circles under his eyes, bruises on his lips, arms, shoulders and neck. When she asked Erol about it, he just brushed her off. Even the other inmates were starting to show bruises like his, at first she thought they might be from the Eco but she knew something else was up. No matter what, The Boy wasn't talking. Maybe she could break his vow of silence -now 2 weeks, 4days, 10hours, 12minutes, 56seconds- but no one was counting.

"So..." Parker said breaking the silence. "Enjoying your stay?" The boy looked at her like she had an extra limb. Parker sighed and dropped her head on the desk. "Sorry... I shouldn't have asked that." She glanced up at him. "Are you every going to talk?" He still stared at her, with the hatred that she stared at Veger with. Parker blew a piece of her hair out of her face. "So you're sixteen, I'm fifteen. I was only twelve when I joined..." Parker smiled. "Not offically though. When I fourteen I join legally, rose through the ranks... and now I'm Justice of Peace, thanks to my uncle Baron Van Alen."

His face said why are telling me this, just put me back in my cell. Parker sighed again, this time louder. "I don't know why, but I feel a connection with you..." The Boy stared at her, his cool blue eyes into her ivy ones. The feeling she used to get when she was under the Tree of Life, like she was the only person in the world. But now, sitting across from her, this Boy was apart of her world for the first time. Taking up space that Van Alen used to fill, or that stayed void for a long time. Not even Samos, another Eco Channeler, could fill.

"I know your real name." Parker said out loud. "It's not Boy. It's not Dark Warrior Project. It's not stupid, moron, idiot or bitch..." The Boy stared, his eyes starting to get shiny. "It's Jak... isn't it?" A single tear slide down his face, then another, and another. He touched his face, looking at the tears on his fingers. She put her head down, tears running down her own face. "We're just kids... stuck in the middle of a war."

* * *

"I'm not Commander anymore." Dash announced when he entered the office above the testing area, Parker opened her eyes and stared up at the red faced Dash.

"Ahuh..."

"So you don't have to salute."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Thanks Park."

"You're welcome."

"I thought you might've cared..."

"Not one bit." Parker said closing her eyes. "Why do you guys always come to me when you have a problem? Parker, I'm not Commander anymore. Parker, can you sign this file for me? Parker, Erol fell down a well. Seriously people, I'm not only for- HEY!" Parker shouted when Dash opened one of the jail cells. "What are you doing?"

"Going to blow off steam." Dash grumbled, Parker's eyes followed to the cell door that was opening.

"What do you mean?"

Dash laughed. "You know... steam..." Parker looked at the door's number and name. _Jak_.

"Slam on your breaks!" Parker shouted. "You can't... I'm not going to..." Parker shook her head. The bruises on Jak's body, on all the others as well. She stumbled back, how long had this been going on? How many times had Dash and other raped the boys while on her watch?

"Parker everyone does it, it's a stress-"

"Shut up." Parker said sitting down on her chair.

"Come on Parker," Dash groaned. "It's only natural that something like this would happen, it happens within our ranks... the new members getting raped by the older members."

"This is different..." Parker whispered.

"Different? Ha! These creatures are apart of the city, it's only natural that we get to fuck them."

"Dash shut up." Parker growled.

"What? Jealous?"

"Dash," Parker growled once again. She could hear her blood pulsing through her ears, she could feel her heart beat in her chest. Behind her eyelids she could see Jak in his cell, the other boys in their cells whimpering as the K.G. abused their powers. "Shut the fuck up."

Dash laughed and bent down to her. "What you want me to take out my stress on you instead?" Dash said brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, she grabbed his wrist and snapped it back. Dash screamed in pain. "You bitch!"

"Sorry..." Parker smirked and hit the lockdown button. "Commander..." She mock slauted him and walked out of the office.

* * *

Telling Baron Praxis about the raping was pointless, telling Erol was also pointless aswell. So Parker was left with the information rotting her brain. Only if Damas was here, she could approach him... but none of this would be happening if Damas _was still here._She paced within the office as Erol gave another injection to The Boy, he sadly wasn't responding to the injections like all the other members.

She fell into her seat and grumbled. She could try to break them out, but where would they go? How would she break them out?

"That brat isn't reacting to anything." Erol snapped.

"He has a name." Parker mumbled.

"Does he now?" Erol chuckled. "Should we replaced his number with his name instead?"

"Erol... are you commander now?" Erol opened his mouth to answer when the doors slid open, Veger stepped in with a smirk on his face.

"Erol, Baron Praxis wants to see."

"Finish up here." Erol said as he left, Parker snorted and entered The Boy's new results. Veger stepped around the extra chair and leaned on the wall. He played with a knob on the door, she glanced to him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Veger smirked. "Well there is something..." Parker sighed, she spun in her chair to face him.

"What do you want?"

Veger pushed off the wall and walked around her chair. "It was only two days that Dash was Commander, until he,,, screwed up."

Parker laughed. "Yes, I do believe sending a drunken message to Baron Praxis would get you fired, you should try it." She smirked at him."Your point?"

"Dash, Torn, Damas aren't fit for this business we're running here." Veger laughed. "But Erol is." Parker turned her head, Veger pushed all her books away. "I'm to choose the new Commander, but I don't think Erol's the right... fit for it."

"And you're telling me this... why?"

"I think someone needs to..." Veger ran his finger along her leg, Parker's face paled as Veger bent down in front of her. With his other hand he pushed her knee the other way, he leaned up to her face. Inches from her face, he slid his hand down her inner thigh. "Persuade me."

"You sick-" Parker started but was stopped when Veger pressed his mouth on hers, she let out a scream as Veger bit her lip.

"Think about it, I'll give Erol his rightful place on this earth... Commander _Erol_... has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

* * *

"You look like shit." Erol snorted as he came into the bedroom, Parker looked up from her coffee. She smiled and took a long puff from her smoke. "I thought you were going to quit?"

"I considered it." She said putting it out. "So... any word about the Commander position?"

"No, I'll find out soon though... Veger said he was talking to a couple of people about me taking over." Erol fell on the bed. "I don't think I'll get it though."

"Why not?"

"Because one of main supporters won't support me."

Parker swallowed. "Did he say why?"

"No." Erol grumbled, he sat up. "I'm going to shower, something came for you in the mail."

"Thanks," Parker sighed as he kissed her cheek. She glanced into the mirror, she looked worse then The Boy. Dark circles were already starting to form under her eyes, and she knew she wouldn't get any sleep. She sighed and stood, going into the living room where the package was covered in shiny green paper. Tied with a black silk ribbon, she pulled the ribbon and opened the box. Inside the paper was gold with sparkles on it, she smiled and picked up the note.

_Drake, wear this... and only this._

Parker smiled and folded the paper, inside was a silk black bra and matching panties. On the back of the panties was a big black bow with a dark green sparkly flower. There were two pink ribbons and a long green one, she smiled. Even through his angst of not being Commander, Erol still left her something.

She moved aside one of the ribbons when she saw a key. Her hands frozen. She picked up a picture of Erol, written on the back were the words:

_All for him, remember that. See you at 7pm, come alone._

TBC...


	26. Zenith

_"Oh 'cause I don't know, I don't know what he's after. But he's so beautiful, such a beautiful disaster. And if I could hold on, through the tears and the laughter... Would it be beautiful? Or just a beautiful disaster..."_

_Kelly Clarkson- Beautiful Disaster_

* * *

_**The ABC Of A Beautiful Disaster**_

_Chapter 26: Zenith _

Parker groaned when she picked up the clock, the green lights read: 7:04am and she was not ready to face another day. She glanced to where Erol slept, his spot on the bed still warm. She smiled and put the clock down, she laid on the spot and felt a small bubble of emotion rise in her chest. Today was the last day that Veger could choose someone to be Commander, she pushed herself off the mattress and sighed. Did Erol really want her to sleep with Veger so he could be Commander? What would she do if he found out? Would he ever forgive her? Or would he totally understand?

"Good morning, Parker." Erol said at the door. She squealed and covered her face.

"Erol! Please tell me you weren't making breakfast naked!"

Erol chuckled. "I _was_ wearing boxers."

"That's past tense... can you please put something on in this tense."

"Hold on," Erol said placing the coffees on the end tables, she heard him shuffle around the room before he yanked off the blanket.

"Erol!" Parker screamed. "What if I was naked?"

"It doesn't bother me." Erol laughed.

"Of course it doesn't." Parker snorted climbing out of bed.

"Tonight Veger said he'll contact me when he knows I'll be Commander," Erol smirked. "He said it should be a moment everyone will remember."

"I'm sure it will." Parker said pulling on her shorts, she glanced downwards and saw the shiny green box on the floor. She kicked it under the bed and hugged Erol around the wasit.

"Being Commander means everything to me." Erol said looking at himself in the mirror. "If I became Commander, we'll be sleeping the Commander Suite in the palace." Parker rolled her eyes and picked up her coffee.

"So? It has a bed, a light and a fancy name... I rather sleep in this room." She said as he turned and pressed his lips on her forehead, he placed on hand on the back of her hair running his fingers through her hair.

"I know, but it would be better if the power couple of Haven City lived in a better room." He chuckled. "I the sound of it, Commander Erol and Parker Drake."

"Mmmhmm," Parker said ducking under his arms.

* * *

Parker paced back and forth from the Hellcat to the fourteenth stone; from where she paced she could see the two gaurds that came with her. They got a tip that someone was harbouring Eco in their house, and doing other illegal things... like breathing or living. Parker sighed, the call was a prank... she knew it was. But Erol, trying to prove that he could be Commander, ordered her to go check it out. He really like being in control, he even said after he ordered her to check the prank call out. The smell of the power was really getting to him, so she asked if he stepped in his own shit.

That didn't go over too well.

"Well?" Parker said when the two gaurds came back to her.

"Besides a horrorifed family? Nothing."

"Of course," Parker snorted. "The Commander has let the power go to his head." Parker rolled his eyes. "Lets get going before he sends-" Parker was stopped short when she was thrown across the street into the crumbling wall, her head bounced off the wall with a painful snap. She dropped to the ground and laid there for a couple seconds, before she looked up to see people raiding the destoryed Hellcat. She groaned and pushed herself up with her elbows, across the street was the other guard. Covered in dirt, blood and pieces of wall. His legs on the other side near the other graud were torn apart; the other gaurd laid in a mess of dirt and oil from the Hellcat. She groaned and laid her head down.

"Parker Drake! Justice of the Peace! Lady Parker! Can you hear me!" Someone shouted in an echoy voice, Parker sightly opened her eyes and stared at the Medic. His breath smelt of garlic and he had a paniced look on his face, she groaned and pushed him away. She sat up and cracked her neck. "You shouldn't do that Lady Parker!"

"Shut up." Parker growled before standing, across the street near the Hellcat was Erol. He was already making his way over when she turned and bent backwards, lifting her aching legs over her head followed by the rest of her body. She turned and faced Erol. "Howdy."

"What happen here?" Erol grumbled.

"Ambush."

"Oh, I trusted you with this mission."

"I'm sorry," Parker said looking around at the damage. "It's not like I planned for this."

"Whatever." Erol growled. Suddenly everything was quiet, Parker glanced at the broken Hellcat and the bodies in the street. "I'm just trying to be Commander here, and you totally screwed up the first mission I asigned."

Parker sighed. "Erol, it's not like you're Commander right now. It doesn't matter, it was a mistake. No one will remember it in a week or two," Parker laughed. "Come on," She said reaching out to punch him playfully. "Stop being such a baby."

When he hit her, she didn't see it coming. It was a quick blur, out of the corner of her eye, and then the side of her face exploded, burning, as his hand slammed against her. The noise it made was a crack, like a gunshot. She fell backwards, hitting her head on the ground. Her ears were ringing, her face flushed, and already, insantly, she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God..." She said out loud.

"Don't ever fucking talk to me that way!" He shouted before marching away to awaiting Zoomer, Parker stood and held her face. Her bottom lip trembled for a second before she ran down the street, she stole a Zoomer.

* * *

Parker groaned and pressed her palm on her back, she fell asleep under the Tree of Life again. She stared out in the moonlight darkness, the other trees danced in the soft breeze. For a second she thought she dreamed everything, until the throbbing pain in her face reminded her it was all too real. She pulled her legs to her chest, she went right to their house. Throwing everything onto the floor, breaking every trophy and smashing every picture. She slashed the bed and turned on the shower, shoved his priceless racing shirts into the toliet and flushed a billion times. She threw her clothing on the floor and changed into Veger's outfit, as she left she opened the fridge and freezer.

Parker smirked. Erol had said they weren't going to live there anymore, anyways. She pulled the egdes of the blanket chooser to her body, she only had 30 minutes until she had to meet Veger. She held the key infront of her face. Should she sarafice herself in order for Erol to be happy? After he treated her like that! She screw the whole idea, toss the key into a river and go home to Slim and Zia.

She sighed and threw the key up in the air, and caught it. She might as well face the music and deal with the Commander-for-sex thing. She pulled the blanket around her tighter and stood, she placed one hand on the Tree of Life before pushing off of it and walking down the hill.

* * *

She gripped the key tightly in her hands, she swore to herself that she was here for Erol and the city. Not for Veger's amusement. Sliding the key into it's hole, she turned it and stepped inside. The room was warm, only the lamps were lit. The walls were a gray colour with pictures of flowers on them, there was a black couch and a fireplace. She swallowed as she stepped into the kitchen, Veger stood in a robe. He smirked and took a sip of his wine.

"Well, well... you came."

"For Erol."

Veger chuckled. "That's right," Veger said touching her face. "For Erol."

"And the city, my family's city." She snapped.

"Ahh," Veger said pulling the blanket off her shoulders, she shuddered. "It's beautiful."

"You sicken me."

Veger laughed. "Just think, soon Erol will sleep in here... the Commander Suite." Veger said handing her a drink. "But I don't think it'll be the same for you when you're in here with him."

"I'm not moving in here, I already told Erol that."

"Ahh yes," Veger said sitting down on the couch. "Will you join me?"

Parker rolled her eyes, but she sat next to him. He smiled and leaned on the couch, she stared into her drink. At the bottom she couldn't see any sign of a pill, or powder as date rape drugs. She glanced to him, he smirked.

"No drugs, I'd like my women..." He chuckled, running a hand over his crouch area. "To remember me."

"Ahh, I can't take this anymore," She said standing, she reached around to unclamp her bra. "Just get it over with-"

"Hold on," Veger said standing. "I'd like doing this." He said pressing his cold hands on her shoulders, she shuddered as he pressed his lips on her forehead. Her fingers rolled into tight fist, she squeezed her eyes shut praying that it'll before over fast. She half wished that he did drug her, the other wished that she stayed under the Tree of Life. Veger chuckled and kissed where Erol slapped her, he stepped back. "Oh how your father would cry if he saw you like this," Veger said stepping away.

"Don't talk about my father." Parker growled.

Veger poured himself another drink. "Why not? We were such good friends. Go home Parker."

"What? I thought-"

"Erol paid me."

Parker's whole world fell out from underneth her. "What?"

"Erol, paid me. Erol and I agured with Baron Praxis of who should get the Commander chair, Praxis refused to be apart of it. So I soon realized I had everything Erol wanted, power, a home in the palace and of course the power to abuse anyone I wanted." Veger took a sip of his drink. "Of course I didn't have everything, I waited the one thing that Erol had left. You."

"Me?"

"Power means nothing if you have no one standing behind you." Veger said looking down into his drink. "Power means nothing if you can't abuse someone with it."

"So you're abusing me?"

"No, Erol. I'm..." Veger laughed. "Mind raping him."

"That's sick!" Parker shouted.

"And he still agreed to go along with it." Veger said stepping around the counter. "Parker, who would know your size? Erol. Who knew how to get into your mind to make you come here? Erol. Who sweet talked you this morning, talking about everything being better? Erol." He grabbed Parker's chin. "And who gave a little shove in the right direction, with a little rough love?"

"Erol."

"That's right." Veger laughed letting go of her chin. "I offically have everything Erol wants, and now I give it all back to him." He turned to her. "Now leave, I have some whores coming in for one more fun night."

"I don't believe you..." Parker hissed.

"Ask him yourself, he should be on the 3rd floor waiting for you."

Parker took the stairs instead of the elevator, she ran down three at a time in only the outfit that supposely Erol picked out. She stopped at the 3rd floor, she yanked the door open. She ran down the empty hallway until she found a sign, it had an arrow pointing towards the outlook deck. Over looking the whole city. She ran quicker now, until she found the room. Sitting in a chair near the window was Erol, in his uniform.

"Parker." Erol said standing. "You trashed the house."

"Tell me he's lying." Parker growled.

"It's gonna take forever to clean it out."

"Erol..." Parker whimpered. "Tell me... it's not true!" Erol glanced to her.

"It's true." He said looking out the window. "Everything he said, is true."

Parker's heart began to hurt, like someone stabbed it and was twisting the knife. She held her chest and started to cry, she covered her face and fell to her knees. She moved her hands to around her body, her sides were hurting now as she cried.

"I... I can't... believe you..." She choked on the words.

"I did it for us."

"You did it for you!" Parker cried.

"Parker," Erol said bending down to her. "I know you're hurting right now but I know that you'll come to your senses and realize whats happening." She looked into his hazel eyes, suddenly seeing the dark, twisted look on his face when he hit her.

"I loved you soo much." Parker cried.

"I know..."

"Then why'd you do this to me!" Parker shouted, she took a much needed breath before standing up. Erol stood with her, she wipped away a couple stray tears. "You deserve to be alone with your power and title, let yourself go crazy."

"Parker..."

She turned and took the doorknob in her hand, she turned back to him. "Good luck Erol... I'll be standing in the sideline... watching."

"PARKER!" Erol shouted one last time before the door slammed on his face.

**The question I have you for reviewers... In the matter of war, who live to fight another day? xoxo Paradise Eco**


End file.
